Money, Happiness, and Love
by Jack C. Trade IV
Summary: They say Money can't buy you Happiness nor love that Families thrive more on Love and Happiness then Money, getting threw hardships together. To have none of that... means to desire Money, Happiness, and Love, but is it possible to have it all?
1. Money

_**Money, Happiness, and Love**_

 _All you need is love to be a family right? Not so for Anna Vargas, who's father remarried to a very rich woman. Now they have more love and money, so happiness should follow... right?_

 _Warning: Foul Some Language_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Money**_

 _The setting is a quiet posh restaurant, with pristine white table linens, wine glasses, candles, waiters in black slacks and vests over white long sleeved shirts and French cuisine on the fines places and mirror like sliver wear set on the tables with golden cloth napkins._

 _So naturally on a weeknight it was filled with romantic rich coupes, men dressed in fine clothing and women caked with makeup, hair artfully done, and beautiful dresses. Save one table that had only one man and two women._

" _WHAT!" came a disbelieving shout form the youngest looking woman at the table, catching the attention of the other guests enjoying their meals. She looked about 14 years old, standing at 5'5, with very lightly tanned skin, dark hair striate hair flowed slightly over her shoulders, brushing ageist a blue button front shirt with half the buttons undone, exposing a simple black dress with small sliver sparkles and thin lining that flowed down to cover the girl's knees and hugged her pudgy midsection, it mostly covered the young woman's budding cleavage._

" _Sit down. You're causing a scene." The older looking woman hissed at her._

 _She sat down in her chair in a huff, narrowing her dark brown eyes at the older woman with a pout of her chubby cheeks that was free of any makeup. Around them, a few people glared at her for the disturbance, other's looked on, eagerly awaiting more drama and turning their noses up at the young woman's appearance._

 _She looked nothing like the older woman, whom was only about 5'0, dark hair artfully done up in a stylishly messy bun, makeup caked over the pale skin of her face, wearing a strapless red dress glittered with sparkling gold that hugged slight curves and a small chest. Her dark eyes glared down at her as she tapped her red manicured nails on her crossed arms._

" _Okay, then explain this to me again." The young woman asked as she pointed an unmanicured nail at the older woman and the man sitting with them. The man was clearly in his early 50's with the gray and white in his dark hair, the wrinkles in his tanned face as he smiled gently at the girl._

" _Anna, I know you won't understand this... but this is love at first sight." The man said dreamily as the young woman he called Anna, gave him a blank look. She looked at how the older man was dressed, a new European style black suit with a silk red shirt and golden tie with a diamond encrusted pin on it, as well as a real Rolex watch around his left wrist._

" _Rrriighhtt... and where did you guys meet again?" she asked, not as excited as the man or woman, who turned to each other, exchanging loving looks before clasping each other's hands before telling the story._

" _Well I was going to lunch at that new sub shop that opened across the street from my office. I saw the light turned red and tried to make my way across. When a car ignores the red light and hits me. knocking me out and leaving me laying on the road to die."He told his daughter darkly before turing to the older woman. "When I woke up this angle was by my side." The man said dreamily as he looked into the woman's eyes and she into his. "You where so still, I thought you were dead. I couldn't just ignore a poor soul in such need." She said, blushing as she looked away but the man gently turned her head to look at him. "Yes, but you stayed by my side the entire time. You even paid the doctor and offered to take care of me. You are_ _mi_ _bello_ _ángel_ _~Sakura." The man said the woman's name lovingly, making her blush and smile lovingly back at him. "Oh~ José." She sighed lovingly._

 _They did not see or notice, Anna making a gagging motion, not as enchanted with the story as the two love birds. She turned her attention her untouched plate of food, a grilled salmon with a shrimp cocktail, before pushing it away with a scowl, and pulled over the plate that had a slim slice of cheesecake with a strawberry fan and sauce artfully decorating it along with some white chocolate shavings. Anna missed the glare Sakura shot her as she started eating the dessert without even touching the main and side dish, but she said nothing to the young woman._

" _So I guess she's gonna be moving in with us then?" Anna asked her father, not looking too excited about the idea of Sakura in their home. José only chuckled as he smiled at his daughter. "No. Even better! We are going to be moving into_ _ **HER**_ _home in Japan!" He told her happily, just as she was about to dig into the cheesecake, the fork clattered down on the delicate plate._

" _What?" She froze at the news and looked up at him with wide disbelieving eyes that also held some fear and uncertainly. "Isn't that great? You said you always wanted to go to Japan." He said, oblivious to what was going on in the young woman's mind. "Y-yeah. To visit, not move there. What about the house? What's gonna happen too it?" Anna asked her father, some fear leaking into her voice as she shifted in unease But Sakura was the one who answered her._

" _It's going to be sold of course. We have no need for that tiny little space when I already have a mansion in a much better location." The woman said with superiority that Anna did not like. This set off alarm bells as she gave Sakura and doubtful look._

" _After all, Sakura's family is in Japan, and we are going to be there a while for all the wedding planning." Her father told her happily, dropping a big bomb of news on his daughter who looked at him with wide, horror filled eyes as she started to noticeably tremble._

" _Anna?" He called her name worriedly as he started to see tears build up in her eyes. Anna only blink and grit her teeth in anger as she glared at them._

" _Fine! Fucking marry her too, but I'm staying right here!" She shouted at her father as she shot up from her chair and hurried out of the restaurant, storming past guests and employees alike. She didn't care if she nearly knocked over a poor waiter carrying a heavy tray on her way out, running into a dark abyss with an eco of her father's voice calling to her._

" _ANNA! Anna Maria Vargas, get back here right now! ANNA!"_

 _*Money*_

Dark brown eyes open with a start, pupils dilated with horror, rapid breathing filled the dark room for a while before it slowed and a figure rose from the middle of a massive queen sized bed and let out a tired sigh.

"That nightmare again? Ugh, this isn't gonna be a good day." A young woman's voice muttered, sounding disappointed as she moved off the bed tiredly, completely in the dark.

"Anna? Are you up yet?" came the voice of Anna's father, making her grumble when she heard the door unlock and then open, she walked into her privet bathroom and slammed the door before he turned the lights on in the large messy room filled with full bookshelves covering two walls with posters covering the free space that the large TV and balcony windows did not.

Her father looked around the room and shook his head.

"Anna, you didn't clean your room. Why not let the servants-" he was saying before getting cut off.

"FUCK NO! I'LL CLEAN MY OWN ROOM!" Came from the bathroom where a young woman who looked enraged after waking up from a nightmare, dark circles under her eyes, contrasting with her lightly tanned skin. Her dark brown hair sticking out everywhere from a messy ponytail, her black tank top slipping off her shoulders and straining agents her bust a large c-cup for a 16 year old. Her stomach no longer had the access fat, only a smooth flat stomach that was just shy of having abs, hips wide, stretching the purple mesh shorts on the side and over her muscled backside.

"I don't want anyone touching my stuff." She grumbled as he picked up her simple pink tooth brush, applied toothpaste and started to brush her already white teeth.

"Well you have school in an hour and I wanted to see you in your school uniform. I don't think it will fit but Sakura said it should." He told her, making her grumble as she spit out the foamy paste and picked up the water glass and rinsed her mouth to sit it out again.

"School starts at 9 here!" she yelled at him, cleaning her mouth and cleaning her tooth brush.

"Sakura said it's best if you arrive early, meet other kids and join some clubs."He told her. "Well I'm leaving, I have work to do. The maids will serve you breakfast in the dining room. Please get to school on time." He told her as she heard her bedroom door close.

Anna sighed; disappointed that she wouldn't have her father with her... again.

"I should be used to being alone by now." She muttered sadly as she freed her hair and raked her hands threw the tangles as she came out of her bathroom, looking at her bed to see a mass of pale yellow waiting for her.

"Oh hell no." she dead paned as she saw the Ouran High school Girls uniform that not only disappointed that her dream of wearing a sailor uniform was not going to happen, but the uniform was to fit a girl with a lot less then what Anna had, and not just in the chest area.

 _*Money*_

"What... the... fuck?" Anna asked as she was dropped off at the massive pink school, sure she expected for there were be massive gardens filled with flowers, pounds, hedges, benches and gazebos. Even the massive buildings for different parts of the school, after all this was a privet school for the very rich, powerful, and handsome as Anna's step mother had drilled into her head. It wasn't even the vast system of hallways that one could easily get lost in, she had found the schools layout online, mentally planning out her route to her new classes and detours should she need it.

It was that all the massive ornate buildings that made up Ouran Academy was PINK!

Not even a soft kinda coral pink either but bright bubble bum pink that hurt her eyes as she looked at it in the early morning sun.

"Who the hell decided for it to be PINK!? Of all the fancy smacy colors they have, they went with pink." She grumbled setting down her black wraparound sun glasses to hide the bag under her eyes. She didn't need her step mother on her case about those dark circles.

She was not wearing the school uniform so she got some looks from students who were milling about before class or in clubs. She was dressed in a lose black hoddie, hood up covering her hair, that managed to hide her from pretty well as the sleeves went past her wrists and the bottom went over her wide hips which were being hugged lovingly by a pair of book cut black jeans, giving the illusion she was just fat underneath the clothes so boys didn't even glance at her. Her well worn black combat boots soundlessly walked across the clean, mirror quality marble floors, gaining more looks as she adjusted her messenger bag strap on her left shoulder.

She looked around and noted things and people around her under the dark glasses, seeing the looks they gave her when they thought she wasn't looking, some she heard thought she was blind because of the sun glasses and gave her looks of pity.

Anna rolled her eyes at their stupidity as she made her way to her new classroom easily, already having her schedule printed out from home. She opened the door and the chatter inside ceased as she walked in.

All the students, the girls wearing the yellow monstrosity of a uniform, with their hair done to perfection, nails manicured, faces painted to look 'beautiful', expensive high end bags hanging on their arms, it made Anna's eye twitch from all the gillyness, an all pink school was killing her color vision because the Boy's uniform looked completely different from the girls.

Light blue blazers with the school crest over there left side, white collared shirts with a black tie, black slack and black shoes. It was so simple compared to the girl's uniform and so much better then wearing the little princess like uniform.

"I'm sorry are you lost my dear Sir?" Anna looked up at the guy who spoke, a tall blond with blue eyes from what she could see threw her glasses was talking to her, a kind smile on his face that made her relax a little, before she realized what he called her.

"Sir? I'm a chick dude." She told him in Japanese, while Japanese term for dude was used more in male's speech, she like it better then the female way, less restricting and more common in Japan. The blond looked at her in horror, as if she had just killed his dog in cold blood.

"A lady should never use such foul language. I assume you are lost and need guidance to find your way in this cruel world. Oh, you poor commoner." He said over dramatically, striking a pose as if he was the one lost. Anna rolled her eyes and wrote him off as just some Drama geek.

"Actually this is my classroom, Class 2-A." Anna told him going for a seat in the middle, seeing as it was the only one without fancy things on it. She set her bag down on the floor next to it a bit carelessly, as she heard people start to whisper, wondering who she was and how she got into Ouran Academy.

Anna introduced herself to the class, telling them her name and that was it, she wouldn't share much more whit them. Some students asked questions but she was vague with her answers, some seemed to be internal attacks at her appearance, thinking she was beneath them on the social and finical ladder since she was not wearing the yellow monstrosity, but she took those in stride, having dealt with much worse before.

The teacher started class and Anna took few notes, making some points in her note book as the teacher talked, noticing the students around her didn't look to focused on the lesson as she was. Behind her was the blond who pretty much insulted her and was now trying to get her attention during class. He tried to tap her shoulder but she was slouching to far forward to get away from his annoyance.

So he sent her a note on pink paper that landed on her desk.

Anna's eye twitched at the color, as her paper was the normal white and blue lined notebook paper, and it was that vision assaulting color of the school. She ignored it along with the next one that landed on her desk, and then the five after that one, making a little pile of the pink papers.

"Vargas-san~." Anna heard him say, she knew he was trying to get her attention, but ignored his attempt again. She noticed some girls glare at her and she assumed he was the dream boy of the class.

"Vargas-san~ hey, hey." He called to her, reminding her of a certain annoying little creature in a video game she played. She turned him out easily, years of getting long useless lectures from her father allowed her to tune voices out. So she didn't know when the blond quit calling to her and started talking to the dark haired male next to him.

She felt eyes on her but she ignored it, knowing she was being judged for her worth, not being held in high regard among them with her _commoner_ clothes. She would happily make them grovel at her feet... some how...

"VARGAS-SAN!" the blond shouted loudly after class was over and the teacher left. Anna grit her teeth as she couldn't ignore the blond now that the class was looking at her with a glare.

"Hai, Is there something you need?" she responded dully turning slightly to look at him from her side. Not expecting to have a long conversation with him as she closed her note book. The blond seemed happy to just finally have her attention as his eyes sparkled and smile stretch across his handsome face, Anna almost turned back around when he said nothing after a while.

"Yes, I forgot to introduce myself I am Souh, Tamaki, the president and King of the Ouran Highschool Host Club." Anna's eyes twitched under her glasses, not because Tamaki produced sparkles as he ran his hand threw his blond hair but he offered her a rose that appeared out of nowhere and looking at her strangely.

"I wanted to ask if I could give you a hand with finding your next class. This school can be a bit over whelming for a-" he was cut off as Anna turned back around and put away her books.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I know where to go from here." She told him and got out of her chair to head for the door, not wanting to be around the rich brats who just needed to kill time before they became heads of their family companies.

"H-hey Vargas-san! You're new here, you could get lost for hours!" the blond said as he went after her, getting his things and following her down the hall. "How will you keep up to your Honor Student Scholarship status if you miss class?" He asked, making Anna roll her eyes.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry your pretty blond head over it." She told him as she took a different route to her next class then the other students, Tamaki being guided the other way by the girl's. Leaving Anna to explore the detour option in peace, it lead her down a hall with tall windows that looked out into the garden.

Anna removed her glasses and took in the beauty of the garden with her bear eyes, sighing as she felt the sun on her skin threw the windows, relaxing a little in the warm sun.

* * *

Mi bello ángel- My Beautiful Angel


	2. Dark Love

_**Money, Happiness, and Love**_

 _All you need is love to be a family right? Not so for Anna Vargas, whose father remarried to a very rich woman. Now they have more love and money, so happiness should follow... right?_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2, Dark Love**_

Lunch, usually a time for people to obtain nourishment in the middle of the day and socialize with their friends and for some a chance to expand their social networks.

Anna didn't bother going to the cafeteria, only carrying her brown, well worn messenger bag on her shoulder. She wasn't very hungry, having had a large breakfast thanks to the staff that ignored her step mother's order to give her a small salad for breakfast to keep her weight down.

A breakfast of four strips of turkey bacon, three scrambled eggs, two chocolate chip pancakes and one tall glass of orange juice to wash it down. After all she needed the crabs and calories to burn during her training.

Setting down her bag under a shady tree, a bit far from the school so as not to be disturbed from a casual passerby, she removed her glasses and her hoddie exposing the black tank top underneath. Since step mother like to get clothes that were clearly too small for her to wear she bought her own clothes with the money her father gave her to pay off the _tuition_ she had at school. He thought he had to pay for her to get in to the school, thanks to a comment her step mother made at a very rare _family_ dinner, so she had a small fortune gowning in her bank account she had many plans to grow.

Taking off her boots and socks and setting all her clothes next to her bag carelessly, she wiggle her toes in the soft grass, taking a slow deep breath threw her nose and letting it out slowly threw her mouth.

"In with the good... out with the bad..." she said as she breathed for a minute before she got into the starting stance. Legs apart and arms up as if she was ready to take on an invisible attacker, her eyes focused on the invisible assailant, her brown eyes visualizing her step mother before she attacked the air with cold precision.

 _ **-*Dark Love*-**_

Anna rested on the ground, back to the tree, sweating a little from her exercise. Her stomach rumbled for some nourishment as she lay on the ground checking her new Iphone reading she had a few more minutes of lunch. She pocketed her phone into her jeans before digging threw her bag, pulling out a bright red apple that soon matched the logo on the back of her phone as she bit into it.

Relaxing for a few minutes just looking up at the clouds and at the greenery around her, the only pink around were from some cute little flowers. It soothed Anna as she ate her apple in peace, lost in her thoughts.

She didn't know someone had seen her nor did she care right now. She just wanted a moment of old natural peace in her new fake and chaotic world. It was part of the reason she like Japanese culture, old and in tune with nature, yet also balanced with the modern creature comforts.

 ** _-*Dark Love*-_**

Anna headed back to class with only 5 minutes left of the hour and a half lunch they were given, wearing her hoddie and boots again only letting down her hood this time to get rid of some of the heat on her head, her dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail that pooled into her hood.

She smelled like cherry blossoms thanks to the body fragment mist she had in her bag, no need to give the other students a reason to pick on her for being smelly, then again they would probably say she smelled of cheap perfume any why.

She took a seat at the only empty desk, looking at it for a bit, seeing a strange pink envelope with the school's crest on it. Glancing around behind her glasses she noticed some of the girls talking behind their hands about her. How did she know that? They were not very quiet about their conversation.

"The commoner got a summons to the Chairmen's office."

"Oh~ I wonder what for, maybe for dressing in rags for school? How inappropriate."

"The poor dear can't afford all the food she eats. She must have been sniffing for truffles to eat during lunch."

Anna stopped listening to them, she didn't have to listen to their insults, they didn't know her in the past nor did they know her now. They were just little girls who were playing little girl games, she would not join them because she was beyond playing little girl games with papered princess that were born with silver spoons up there flat asses.

She carefully opened the letter and was a bit surprised it just asked her, quite lengthy and flowery, to come to the Chairmen's office. It gave no reason and it was on some very fancy looking paper and looked hand written by the Chairmen himself.

 _ **Suoh, Yuzuru**_

She felt a chill run threw her body as she recognized the man's name, or rather Surname from one of her classmates. "I'm screwed." She muttered lowly, not having thought that a classmate of hers would have a relation to the Chairmen, but it made perfectly natural his child would be attending the school he was the Chairmen of, family ties were like that.

"Vargas-san, you got a letter from my father?" Came Tamaki's voice as he entered the classroom with the glasses wearing boy from before, coming up to her happily as if he were a friendly puppy. "What does it say? I'm sure he's congratulating you on your hard work so far Vargas-san. Not just anyone can walk the halls of Ouran Academy." She heard him say before she looked at him from under her glasses.

"Suoh-san." She called his name and he stopped his rambling.

"Hai?" his face had a big smile on it, as if he expected her to be grateful to him, as if he allowed her to enter the school.

"Please tell the teacher I was summoned to the Chairmen's office." She told him and started to walk pass him, out of everyone in the class, he seemed trustworthy enough to tell the teacher where she was instead of letting him mark her absent. Passing by her female classmates and there snickers, thinking she was in trouble on her first day of class. She didn't trust the girls and the boys didn't even know she was there, smoothly walking around the boy with glasses. Tamaki pounced on the boy once she was out the door on her way to see the Chairmen.

 ** _*Dark Love*_**

Anna knocked on the door that had the man's name on it in kanji, she had a little difficulty finding her way and reading the Kanji with her glasses on, taking them off. She didn't see a need to see an important person like the Chairmen so soon. Especially one that didn't have something like a secretary outside his door, she hoped wasn't knocking on the door to a reception room.

"Come in." she heard a man's voice from the other side of the door, prompting Anna to turn the knob and push the door open. Relief washing over her as she was a well dress man was sitting behind a large desk, his back to the large windows letting lots of natural light into the room. It didn't feel like a stuffy Chairmen's office from what she saw on the man's desk, pictures of a cute baby Tamaki and a woman she assumed was his wife and Tamki's mother.

"Sir you wanted to speak with me?" she asked him holding up the opened envelope, he gave her a nod and a warm smile. Anna could see the resemblance between him and his son, she hoped Tamaki wasn't a spoiled brat who complained to his father about every little thing and the Chairmen wasn't a doting father that would give into his son's demands.

"Yes, I'm sorry for not greeting you earlier but there was the matter of another Honor Scholarship Student attending this school." He told her, sounding friendly but a rock of dread formed in Anna's stomach, as Ouran only gave out _ONE_ Scholarship a year to a lucky bastard that was smart enough to pass the tests.

"Another Honor Scholarship student sir?" she asked him unsurely, wondering if he was going to kick her out or make her pay for crazy expensive tuition. She didn't want to come to this school in the first place but she had to stay in order to have some connection to the only person she had left.

"Yes, it seems there was a bit of a mistake with the acceptance letters. Please, come sit." He told her motioning to the black expensive looking chairs. She hesitated but took a seat, preparing herself for the worst news.

"As you may know Ouran extends a Scholarship to _ONE_ very smart and lucky student a year, we are a school that teaches the young minds of the most prestigious and wealthy families around the world. So you would imagine we can easily have applications biding for it, but we have never lowered our standards for the scholarship, thus it has gone unused since it was first put into place. Would you know how long it has been?" he asked her, his face blank as hers showed confusion.

"I-i would hazard to guess about five years sir, assuming this is the first time you have accepted anyone for the scholarship." She voiced unsure of what he was planning. "You would be correct, and I regret to inform you..." the man trailed off, closing his eyes as Anna prepared her ears to hear that she was not being given the scholarship.

"That you will have to share the Honor Scholarship Student title with an underclassmen, you both will have full scholarships to Ouran since the funds can pay for the two of you since you've both gotten such high marks in your respective classes." He told her as if it was bad news. Anna let out a relived sigh, not realizing she had been holding her breath waiting for his answer as she slumped forwarded.

"I'm fine with sharing sir. I don't care about titles to much, it just inflates the ego." She told him relaxing, not seeing the odd look the man gave her.

"That's nice to hear; also my I ask why you're not wearing the uniform? Your records show you were given one but looking at you alone I can tell it's not the right size. We have tailors here at school to fix the uniforms and let out a few seems." He told her and she cringed, remembering the princess yellow dress that would never fit her, both color and size wise.

"Actually Chairmen, I would like to inquire about maybe... um designing my own uniform?" she asked him and he looked at her with surprise, this got her to panic a little.

"I mean the uniform is nice for petite girls but I was um..." she blushed looking away from the man's brown eyes. "You were what?" he asked curious about this girl, she was from the States and Texas which many Japanese people revered greatly for their beef and meat, glancing at her anyone would think she was overweight, which was nothing new at Ouran as they did indeed have some overweight but wealthy students with impressive pedigrees.

"I… was hoping to wear a sailor uniform." She told him as her face blushed red looking at his desk, looking at all the pictures she could see of Tamaki just to distract herself, but she didn't see the chairmen's blush and eyes widen. "Do you also like Japanese culture?" he asked her and she looked up blinking in confusion.

"Um? Yes sir. I've been trying to study the culture since I was young... but I think I'm too old to pull off the uniform." Was all she told him, her brain slightly panicking from the blushing smile he was giving her.

"Then I will grant you permission design your own uniform, but I must approve of it before you start wearing it. When will you have it done?" he asked looking excited, which confused Anna greatly but she was grateful for the chance. "I-I have a seamstress at home that would gladly make me one in about a week." She told him and he looked at her a bit confused.

"May I ask you something personal?" he asked her and she blinked in confusion. "I'll try my best to answer honestly Sir." She told him, wondering what personal could mean.

"What are your three sizes?" he asked and Anna stared at him for a bit, giving him a flat look before she responded. "Not your business." She said before getting up from the chair as the man laughed, at her serious answer.

"Sorry but that was rather amusing, what I meant to ask is why would Hayashi, Sakura's step daughter is applying for a scholarship when you have the money for the tuition." He asked her with an amused smile gracing his wrinkled face, his eyes closed as he waited for her answer.

"I'm her step daughter; I'm not entitled to be treated like a spoiled princess... no matter what my dad says." She told him, muttering the last part mostly to herself but the chairman heard her clearly. It peaked his interest as to why she was denied being treated like a princess by her step mother who had no kids of her own, then again the woman was only 10 years older than her step daughter but with a husband as old as the Chairmen himself, he was sure the woman wasn't planning on having children with the man.

 ** _-*Dark Love*-_**

Anna continued with her classes, enduring the looks and whispers from her female classmates as the chairman's son tried to talk to her and she mostly ignored him, focusing on the lessons they were being given. No one else bothered her and the teachers only noticed her for attendance and her dark clothes that stuck out among all the bright colors. Until the end of the last class of the day, everyone was dismissed to go to clubs and Anna pulled out a piece of paper seeing everyone around her leave.

"Vargas-san would you like to come to our club? I'm sure we will find a type to make your beautiful smile come out." Asked Tamaki who sat behind her in almost every class, they had together. He was starting to annoy her but she let it slide since she didn't get a bad vibe from him, he seemed completely genuine with his offer.

"I'll pass on the offer Souh-san, maybe another day." She told him looking at her paper with all the official clubs printed on them along with a description of what they did and there meeting places and times, a few of which were circled in purple ink. Only it was taken out of her hands quickly that it left a paper cut on her hand, Anna hissed and turned to glare at Tamaki who had taken it from her hands.

"Oh! You're going to be joining some clubs! I can show you where the... **Black**... **Magic**... **Club**..." he said going pale as he looked at the circled clubs finding that near the top of the list, not that she was into the occult it was just in alphabetical order since The American Football Club was first on the list too. Anna took it back as her classmate was stunned in horror.

"Thanks again but I know where to go. Have a nice day Souh-san." She said as she left, not bothering to see the dark hair boy snap the blond out of his stunned horror. She made a metal note of his reaction, not thinking the club would be that scary or filled with devil worshipers. After all what evil could dwell within the massive pink walls of... then again, Anna did never like the color pink, with its unassuming evilness. She would make her first trip to the American Football club to check them out, but something told her she would be the only female student in a room of testosterone.

 ** _-*Dark Love*-_**

"Sexist pigs." Anna gritted threw her teeth, controlling her anger as she stormed out of the American Football clubs meeting place, which was out onto the field that was a regulatory football field with goal posts, lines and everything. The grass was so immaculate she wondered if it was just for show until she saw a group of guys in blue and orange football jerseys with surnames and numbers on their backs. She went up to them nicely and introduced herself, telling them she was interested in joining their club, they looked at her and then the guy in the middle eating an orange, peel and all, who she assumed was the president or captain of the club.

Then they laughed at her!

Telling her they didn't need any cheerleaders and that she should join the cooking or sewing club, or even going to drink tea at the host club.

Anna wanted so badly to practice her judo moves on them right then and there, but she thought better of it. Her personal instructor having drilled discipline into her for the past two years, giving her wise words in her father's absence.

 _Control anger and you will win the war. Let anger control you and your enemies will control you._

So she stormed away from the laughing trio, plotting to get back at them in some way in the future, but she took a few deep breaths as she walked, calming down as she looked at her next club choice, The Black Magic Club.

Walking to the North building she tried to find a way to the basement with one of her printed out maps, not wanting to see the big building layout on her small phone screen, she located the door to the basement and was going to open the door before it opened and hit her in the face hard as two boys ran out, screaming their heads off about curses as they bolted down the way she came, not even apologizing for hitting her.

"Fucking assholes." She growled angrily after the running boys as she held her face that had made impact with the door. "They better not have been members or I can cross this club off my list." She muttered as the pain went away and she went into the darkness of the basement.

Looking around she wasn't surprised she didn't see old pipes and rats or roaches scurrying around the floor, but it was just a dark corridor and the walls looked purple in the darkness as her eyes adjusted, she could see that a door was ajar in front of her, letting out some light from what she assumed was the club room.

"We plead to you lord Beelzenef, send us a new member for the Black Magic Club. Send a student into the darkness to join us in our dark deeds." Anna blinked as she heard a male voice speak, making her a little uneasy but she braved it and went to peek through the crack in the door, hoping she wasn't walking into something bad for her.

She saw a rather dark room filled with what looked to be rather gothic furniture, red candles seemed to be the only light source in the room, and then there where the cloaks she noticed standing in the room before her vision was taken up by an off yellow cat puppet with sharp eyes making her pull back more in surprise then fear.

"Hello little lamb? Are you lost down here?" Came the same male voice from behind the cat, Anna looked up above the cat to meet steel gray eyes with her dark brown ones. She couldn't hold back a blush as she took in the boy's handsome pale features that contrasted with his dark green hair, and black cloak he wore, the shadows from the candle's lights where cast across his face as he gave her a kind smile. He looked scary, like a dark wizard about to cast a curse on her soul where it not for the cute cat puppet waving it's little paws at her.

"N-no. I was looking for the Black Magic Club." She told him trying to bring down her blush as she was not wearing her sunglasses because it was so dark, she felt a little exposed without her glasses to hide her blush. The boy looked at her, his gray eyes widening and lips parting as they took in breath, Anna couldn't help but stare at the handsome creature looking so shocked.

"Then we welcome you into our clubroom." He said moving aside to let her in as the other people in cloaks saw her and they gasped and stared at her as she entered the club room, already dressed in black, Anna could see a few grins under the cloaks and hoped she was not the only girl in the club as the handsome creature behind her shut the door, making her heart race in both fear and excitement as she had the handsome boy with a cat puppet at her back.

"Hello, I am Vargas, Anna of class 2-A. It's Nice to meet you." She said politely to them giving them a smiled and a little bow at her waist as per Japanese customs.

* * *

A.N. Hello everyone who is reading this. I hope you like this story and will leave a review. If your a fan of mine and are reading this my other sotries will be updated when I can get there inspiration. I am working on editing my _**Angels fall in love**_ story along with adding a few more chapter to more popular stories. thanks for all the supports and I hope to continue writing after a long absence.


	3. Gold & Sliver Friends

_**Money, Happiness, and Love**_

 _All you need is love to be a family right? Not so for Anna Vargas, whose father remarried to a very rich woman. Now they have more love and money, so happiness should follow... right?_

* * *

 **Chapter 3, Gold & Sliver Friends**

Anna couldn't help but smile as she hugged her new accessory, a cloth Beelzenef curse doll, as she was driven home by the Hayashi family driver, an old man by the name of Sato, who had been a diver for her step mother's father before he died a little more than a year ago. The old man looked at her threw the mirror hugging the yellow cloth to her dark clothing.

"Did you enjoy school today, Anna-chan?" she asked her, having become like a grandfather to her in her time at the Hayashi estate, along with several other staff members.

Anna smiled at the back of his head, her hood and glasses off. "Not really, I just joined a rather interesting club today. They were the only ones nice to me in just about the whole school, well save for this one guy in my class but he's a bit annoying and the Chairman's son." She told him about her day while he drove, cracking a few jokes here and there to relive boredom along the way.

As soon as the car stopped in the massive drive way, Anna dashed out of the car, past the filmier white Corvette her father had gotten before he met her step mother, she usually took its presence as a sign her father was home as she burst through the double doors with excitement as she saw her father in the foyer.

"Daddy! Your back from your trip!" she cried happily, tucking the cat away in her pocket and handing her bag to a trusted maid and ran at her father to give him a massive hug.

"Ugh! Don't squeeze the crap out of me, Anna. Did you just get home from school?" he asked, hugging his daughter back before looking at her in dark street clothes. "Please tell me you didn't skip." He asked her and she laughed.

"No. I just didn't like the uniform, so I got permission to wear my own." She told him truthfully before they heard a woman clear her throat. Anna's smile turned to a frown quickly. "I paid good money for that uniform child, you should have worn it any way. You represent this family and estate now. You are not going to a public school anymore." Sakura scolded her step daughter and looked at her degusted.

"She's right Anna, were will be a lot of things you don't like but you will have to do." Anna's father told her and Anna glared at her stuck up step mother. "Yeah but the uniform is-" Anna was cut off by her step mother.

"A design by a renowned fashion designer made exclusively for the girls of Ouran academy High school division. You should be grateful to have such a wonderful piece in your closet of rags." Sakura scolded her step daughter and Anna grits her teeth not able to hold back her response.

"From what century? Those things have corselets and that skirt cage thing to make them poufy, and it's too fucking-" Anna was yelling before her step mother slapped her across the face, making her stop. Her father did nothing but give his daughter a disappointed look.

"Anna, no more cursing, you're a high class lady now." He told her as Anna backed away from them like a wounded animal, her step mother smirking as she watched the girl hold back tears. She looked at her father, the shock of being betrayed by her only family... it shouldn't have surprised her as the evil wicked step mother hooked her poisonous, manicured nails into her father's arm.

"Let's go sweetie, we have that dinner meeting with the Kanto Group to get to." Sakura told her husband, wanting to leave the stunned girl behind, he nodded in agreement and looked at his daughter, feeling a little guilty at the looked she was giving him.

"Anna, finish your homework and I will bring you a whole cheese cake, just for you." He told her before he walked off with his beautiful, young wife hanging on his arm. Anna's face went from hurt and confused to dull and emotionless. A few servants looked worriedly at the girl as tears fell from her eyes and over the red hand print on her cheek.

"Yeah right... that's what you said yesterday and the day before... you'll forget it, you always do...the cake is a lie." she muttered as she went up stairs the maid with her bag following her as if it was routine, she said nothing to the girl who shut down her emotions and went to her room, shutting herself in for the rest of the day.

 **-*Filler*-**

At school the next day Anna mixed it up a little with black wraparound sunglasses, black jeans, black and white conferrable shoes, and a dark purple hoodie over a red tank top today. With the hood down anyone could see her hair was in its normal pony tail, wet from her morning shower and in one single, shimmering curl.

No one really noticed it besides the one who sat behind her almost all day. "Vargas-san, what do you do to your hair?" She heard Tamaki asked as he sat in his seat behind her, noticing the shimmering tail.

"Nothing." She told him honestly, she always put her hair in a ponytail and twisted it into a curl; it made it easier to manage her curly locks that survived her Step mother's harsh _beauty treatments_. Anna got out her homework and notes for the class, noticing a tug on her hair before it was let go. "I-it sprung back!" she heard the boy behind her yell in surprise which annoyed her.

"Yeah, it tends to do that." She said dully hopeing he would say no more but he pulled her hair again and again... and again.

"Souh-san, you're not in grade school, so quit pulling my hair!" she growled at him as he played with her hair again. The blond had a delighted smile on his face as she turned to look at him as her hair sprung back into its curl. "But it's so soft and silky, Vargas-san. You must do something special to your hair to get it like this, and it's so long and springy, it's cute." He said honestly, making Anna blush under her glasses, never had she ever been called cute by a boy her age before, let alone a good looking one.

"Um? Thanks Souh-san, but I really don't do anything to it; besides washing it, and running a brush threw it." She told him and turned around to her notes, she could feel glares on her now from Tamaki's loud comment, she felt she should guard her hair now.

Tamaki gave it one last pull, making Anna want to hit him upside the head for it but the teacher entered to start roll. It would have to wait and come in a non direct form from her; after all she didn't want to get kicked out of school for hitting the Chairman's son.

 **-*Filler*-**

Anna went to the restroom during class, hoping to avoid confrontation with the girls that were glaring at her threw out the day as word spread about her Souh complemented hair. As she washed her hands she heard someone from inside a one if the ornate stalls grown.

On high alert she looked around for the source and saw the only locked stall in the girl's bathroom, but she noticed there were black pants around the legs under the door.

"Hello? Someone here?" Anna called out, wondering what someone with pants would be doing in the girl's bathroom. "Um, yeah. Could I trouble you for a sanitary pad?" came what sounded like a voice that could belong to a young boy, but asking for something only girls knew excessively about, she assumed it was a girl behind the door on her period.

"Sure. I happen to have one with me just in case." Anna said as she came to the door and pulled out the wrapped clean pad, handing it to the person under the door.

"Thanks a lot, It kind of crept up on me." came from the person in the stall as they unwrapped it and flushed the toilet, Anna was just at the sink washing her hands, watching the mirror for the person in case it was a trick.

Out came a scruffy looking young boy in a large dark brown sweater that looked like it was a hand me down from someone much larger along with the baggy pants, only the shoes seem to fit the person, and thick framed glasses in front of innocent looking brown eyes.

They looked at each other through the mirror quite confused.

"Are you the other Honor Scholarship student?" the scruffy looking person asked her and Anna looked at them a bit confused. "Yes. Name's Vargas, Anna, class 2-A. What's yours?" she asked politely as she turned to the other Scholarship student, taking them in.

"Fujioka, Haruhi, class 1-A, it's nice to meet you Vargas-senpai." Haruhi smiled gratefully at the older girl who gave one in return. "Same Fujioka-chan. How are you holding up in this school of pink horror?" Anna joked as she stood by and talked with the underclassmen a bit, she was in no hurry.

"Alright I guess, but it's pretty hard to find a good place to study around here. All these rich kids seem to just loiter around the study areas with no concern for studying." Haruhi complained to her as she washed her hands, Anna chuckled in agreement. "Yes, I've learned to tune out noise so I can study almost anywhere with a good flat surface and a conferrable seat." Haruhi looked at Anna wide eyed with respect as she said that.

 **-*Filler*-**

"Have you joined any sports or clubs yet Fujioka-chan? " Anna asked the freshmen as they sat together for lunch, outside in the garden where not a whole lot of students went. Haruhi only had a simple bento box lunch as opposed to the two large Hawaiian Pizzas, bread sticks, and a liter of Diet Coke Anna got delivered to her by someone who looked like a butler, but she assumed the school had its own servants.

"Care for some pizza?" Anna asked her nicely as Haruhi looked at the food, stunned as she looked at the older girl's diet. "N-no thanks Senpai, but you should-" Haruhi was warning Anna about added weight and over eating but cut herself off when her upperclassmen took of her hoddie, exposing her thin and fit body, her well developed set of breasts and wide hips gave the illusion of Anna being fatter then she really was.

"I should what Fujioka-chan? I need the crabs and proteins for karate practice today." Anna told her, knowing what the girl was going to say. Happily munching on her pizza and moaning at the taste like it was the best thing she had ever eaten.

"Oh, God! It's been to long since I had pizza." Anna said after her first slice drinking from the liter bottle, Haruhi looked on in stunned surprise at the way the upperclassmen ate and how much. "So are you in any clubs or sports?" Anna asked her snapping Haurhi out of her shock.

"No. I don't plan to. I have to keep up with my grades to be at the top of my class. A-aren't you worried about your studies, Vargas-senpai?" Haruhi asked starting to eat her own lunch as Anna shook her head.

"Well according to the student hand book, students have to have one club and one sport to be well rounded. You could get by without joining a sport but a club is a must since this is a really social school." Anna imparted her wisdom on the younger girl who looked a bit scared. "I-i'll find a club after I settle into the school more. This is all so new to me, with all these rich kids..." Haruhi grumbled making Anna chuckle.

"Okay, don't make me start a Commner's club then, I don't think it would count as a club since there are only two of us here." Anna joked as she ate her lunch, and Haruhi was unsure of the older girl but the peacefulness of their surroundings was nice.

 **-*Filler*-**

Anna was making her way to the karate club room to attend their practice, since the sons of her sensei attend Ouran as well; he thought it would be easier to train with Ouran's Karate club after school instead of at his dojo since it would give her a sport if she didn't find a club.

When she opened the door she saw many students in the white Gi's a few of them had black belts around there waists while other's had the lower level bright colors. Anna entered the room quietly as they practiced individually, only a few actually glanced at her before going back to their training as the girl scanned the sea of white gi's for a filmier face, before one of the member's approached her.

"Excuse me, but this is the Karate Clubs' meeting room. Are you lost?" he asked her and Anna's eyebrow twitched in irritation, hopeing it wasn't because he thought girls were only meant for looking good. "No. I'm not. I'm looking for a friend of mine, his name is-" was all she got out before a little boys voice cried out.

"MARI-CHAN!" Anna was tackled from behind by a little blond boy, dressed in the blue blazer of the high school division, holding a pink stuffed bunny. The girl only shifted a little to accommodate the little boy's sudden weight on her back as his arms wrapped around her neck in a sort of hug as his legs wrapped around her midsection, bundling up the access fabric under her large bust. The little boys head peaked over her shoulder at her as his bunny was held in front of her.

"Mari-chan you're here! Are you gonna join the Karate Club?" the little boy asked her excitedly as a talker male, also in the high school's blue blazer walked up to them at a steady pace, his face stoic giving noting away as to what he was thinking. Anna smiled at the little boy ignoring the stunned look on the Karate club member's face, inwardly pleased that he recognized her little friend and wouldn't underestimate her should she have a match with him.

"Hello Honey-senpai. Hello Mori-senpai." She greeted the two boys before looking at the small blond. "I'm sorry, senpai but I just came here to practice and train a little. I've still got some homework to do after this, and some things waiting for me at home that need to be done." She told him, smiling as she welcome the warmth the little boy brought to her, even if he was older then her he gave her the cutest puppy dog, or rather baby bunny eyes at her with his large round, brown pools.

"Aww~ Did you already join another club? If not, why not come to the Host club after practice, I'll save a whole cake just for you." Honey offered her and everyone who heard turned their attention to the new girl and the small senior, Anna had to resist the temptation to just go with Honey to the Host Club to eat a whole cake, a Haninozuka, Mitsukuni approved cake at that since the small senior had a large sweet tooth.

"Sorry Honey-senpai, but I'll pass for today. Some other time maybe okay?" she told the little boy was a sad smile as he nodded. "Okay but don't forget, or I'll send Takashi to come get you~." The boy threatened with a cute smile that Anna returned as he got off her back and took her hand.

"I'll show you to the changing rooms and you can put up all your stuff in a locker." Honey said as Anna went along with him not caring about the stunned members behind her, Mori following them.

 **-*Filler*-**

"Mari-chan, what happened at home?" Honey asked as Anna came out of the girl's locker room, dressed in her white Gi trying to tie her orange belt. "Huh?" Anna looked at the little boy confused as she stiffened; he gave her a rather mature look.

"What are you talking about Honey-senpai?" she asked before Mori came up to her and pressed a finger to left cheek gently, Anna hissed and flinched away from the offending appendage as she covered it with her own hand, Mori showing her the makeup on his finger.

"You have a burse." Came his low, almost emotionless voice as both males looked at her worriedly.

"Did she hit you again?" Honey asked, looking at her seriously as she whipped the makeup off with a tissue, showing them the slender hand print of a woman on her left cheek that was starting to yellow, and one would only notice it now if they looked real close. "Yeah, but it's nothing new, it will go away in a few days. I can handle a couple of bruises here and there. I'm not that breakable Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai." She told them seriously, trying not to show how much the physical pain was nothing compared to the mental pain she hid deep inside her heart.

They looked unconvinced as Mori took the orange belt from her and tied it in a square not for her.

"T-thanks' again Mori-senpai. I still haven't got the knot down."Anna blushed as she smiled at the tall senior. "Alright Mari-chan get to practice, I have something to tell the Karate club." Honey told her and she nodded going to join the members in their ranks. Honey stood before them as they looked rather nervous as the little boy looked serious, well as serious as one could be at 4'9 and holding a stuffed pink bunny as he looked at all of them with narrowed brown eyes.

"Listen up everyone! I want you to treat Mari-chan with the respect you would show each other! As an apprentice of the Haninozuka clan, don't go easy on her!" Honey roared as everyone stared at him in shock and then a few turned to the orange belt among them, some not taking their eyes off the tall 5'8 girl with an hourglass shaped body under the white Gi, her dark brown hair done up in a simple bun, her brown eyes showing determination as she looked at her little friends eyes.

"Fight her will all you got. Am I clear?" Honey asked them all with a smirk that seemed evil on that innocent baby face.

"HAI! HONEY-SENPAI!" yelled the entire Karate club, some wondering how she got to be Haninozuka's apprentice. Anna smiled at the small senior and he returned it before leaving with Mori to their club. Once the door closed behind the seniors, her smile turned wicked and eyes predatory as she looked at the Karate club members, a few got intimidated by the look but most were confused about the sudden switch.


	4. Apologies

_**Money, Happiness, and Love**_

 _All you need is love to be a family right? Not so for Anna Vargas, whose father remarried to a very rich woman. Now they have more love and money, so happiness should follow... right?_

 _ **Chapter 4, Apologies**_

Anna yawned as she entered the Hayashi mansion, back in her normal clothes minus her hoodie as her skin had a pinkish tint to it still from the Karate club practice, waiting by the double doors where two maids. One with black and white peppered hair up in a neat bun who looked to be in her late 60's and the other with red hair done in a messy pixy cut who looked to be in her early 20's. Both had on the white frill maid head band atop their heads, the black long sleeved dress that reached their knees, white aprons with inch long frills along the edges, and they both had black boots with slight heals to them which seemed to be the only thing off about the _maids_.

" _Welcome Home, Maria-sama."_ They both greeted her, giving a respectful bow as Anna took off her shoes at the entrance, even if she could walk on the clean tiled floors with her clean shoes.

"Hey, Mimi-san, Kyoko-san. I assume my Father and Step mother are on another continent for dinner again?" Anna asked, handing her bag to the younger maid, looking at the older one who frowned. "Yes, my lady He sends his apologies and that it is an important dinner party and you have school tomorrow. He didn't want you to fall behind." Anna rolled her eyes at the message.

"Fine. Any other messages for me?" she then asked walking to the grand stair case that seemed to be the main point of the room, with its marble banister, red carpet with golden trim, expensive looking art work displayed on all the walls and on end tables with vases filled with flowers.

"Yes. Mr. Sohma left a message saying the building has been inspected and furnished to your specifications." The older maid informed her, and she stopped on the top step not facing the maids.

"Good, I'll pack some of my stuff and we'll be able to leave this place on a moment's notice." Anna voiced as she glared at the portrait of her step mother and father in their wedding clothes. Her step mother in a low cut white, elaborate dress with pearls and diamonds adoring her dress and skin. Layers of makeup making the monster of a woman look beautiful and flawless, as her father was in a rather simple but expensive black suit holding the woman close. Looking at it you would think they were a happy couple with lots of money and love. That they would live happily ever after but those who only cared about and looked at the thin surface were the easiest to fool.

 _For the truth can lie in the darkest of places and Anna loved the dark._

 _ **-*Filler*-**_

"Good morning, Vargas-san! I must say your hair looks beautiful when it's down. How do you get those waves? Surely you have a secret to getting these beautiful waves." Tamaki started to talk to her as she took off the hood of her jacket after sitting down in her seat and taking out her stuff; today she wore all black as she would start her duties in the Black Magic Club, to find her dark arts specialty, her Beelzenef doll safely tucked into her bag for later

"Just shampoo, water and a brush Souh-san." Anna told him simply as she checked her homework for the day, making sure it was in order by class and going over what would be due a little later. Hearing Tamaki's gasp she leaned forward out of his reach but felt a hand grab her hair and forcefully pull at her hair. Without thinking, she attacked the hair puller with a back handed slap.

 _ ***SLAP!***_

Anna glared at Tamaki as her left hand was in the air behind her, his head turned to the right as he sported a shocked expression, lips parted, and eyes wide as a red mark started to appear on the blonds' delicate white skin. The students who were in the class room gasped and where shocked still as they tried to process what had happened...

The new student had just back handed the most popular boy in school, and the Chairmen's son!

 **-*Filler*-**

"Oh, Crap." Anna groaned in class as she felt the glares on her form the female classmates, word had spread through the class that she had hit Tamaki and did not apologize, the teacher even seemed angry with her. She tried to focus on the class but she kept getting notes from the girls, some telling her to simply apologize and others threatening to cut her up. Anna had to suppress laughing at the image of a preppy little rich girl trying to shank her; they didn't know her so there threats were petty and amusing. All the hate in the room directed at her made her think of her earlier school years when others hated her because she was new and scary. She was a little scared as she didn't know Tamaki that well, knowing if he would accept her apologies or not for hitting him or get his father involved in having her expelled from school and by relation her family.

Once class was over Anna turned to face the blond with the intent to apologize for hitting him, only to be blocked by a mass of yellow dresses.

"Tamaki-kun are you okay?"

"That looks like it really hurt."

"What a brute! Striking you like that."

"She should be expelled!"

Anna heard the girls say, and it hurt a little as she looked at the mass of girls around the blond, acting as a barrier between them. Confused on feeling jealous of the blond or sad for him from all the care and attention the girls gave him. Anna tensed as one of her male classmates approached her, she noted this guy had black hair and wore oval glasses and the one who sat next to Tamaki in class.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" he asked her, his eyes hidden by the glare of his glasses. Anna gave him a dead pan look, glancing at the girls, thinking of how she could get threw them and apologize without kicking the hornet's nest, and then back at him.

"Would it matter if I did?" she asked him packing up her stuff, noticing some of it missing. Anna grit her teeth and put her stuff away, glad none of her notes were missing. Her pencil, hair band, and Sudoku puzzle page however where gone, most likely taken by the girls. Anna waited a little for the boy to respond, wondering if he would even say anything to her or just let her burn in the fire she jumped into.

"I believe so, Tamaki is very forgiving, but I will apologize on his behalf for pulling your hair. I can understand it could be a reflex form being bullied since your preschool years." She heard him say and she looked at him, a bit confused when he said the blonds' given name without any thing at the end, and also a little creped out by his comment about preschool.

"Okay, well when he's not being shielded by his fan club I think I can apologize for hitting him properly." She told the boy and went to her next class, wondering what the boy's connection to Tamaki was as she left the classroom, Tamaki broke away from the yellow shield.

"Kyoya? What did you say to Vargas-san? She knows I'm sorry right? I-I didn't mean to pull her hair! I thought she might have been wearing extensions or a wig." Tamaki ranted worriedly; even with the stinging red mark on his cheek he seemed more worried about offending the new student. The other boy, Kyoya just pinched the red cheek making the blond cry out in pain.

"Ow Ow Ow! Kyoya that hurts." He complained as the girls let Kyoya hurt Tamaki, some with pink blushes on their cheeks. "Then go apologize to her yourself. We have the next class together anyway." Kyoya informed him and the blond smiled at the information, making it his goal to apologize to Anna.

 **-*Filler*-**

"If they want me to apologize they should leave him alone, he's not a freaking baby." Anna complained as she sat under her normal spot outside under a tree at lunch. For the whole morning Anna tried to get close to Tamaki to apologize for hitting him but he was then swept away by the yellow dresses that annoyed her as much as the hints and threats they gave her for hitting him. She wanted to just relax and think of a way to apologize without his shield wishing him away, or except getting expelled from school and being disowned by her step mother.

"Oh my~ It looks like someone left some trash in the garden." Anna heard a female voice say, she glanced over towards the path at three girls she didn't bother remembering, only their high and mighty attitudes. Anna went on guard as the girls walked over to her, not wanting to be seen as lower then these girls she stood up facing them.

"You don't belong here trash. Striking Tamaki-kun deserves a harsh punishment." The girl in the middle said as she brought out a pair of scissors. "We are going to cut that hair Tamaki likes so much. Maybe being bald will teach you a lesson." The girl opened and closed the scissors to intimidate Anna but it didn't work.

"That's it? Wow rich people really care too much about their looks." Anna deadpanned before she rolled her eyes at the girls who looked at her confused. "You hit Tamaki-Kun! He did nothing-Ow!" the lead girl cried out as Anna pulled the scissors out of her hand, with a napkin.

"I am going to apologize to him, neither of us need a bunch of jealous little _princess_ getting in the way. We were both at fault, not just me. Just because you want him to pull your over process hair does not mean I will not slap him again for pulling mine." Anna glared at the girls who glared back at her, feeling insulted.

"Do you know who you are talking to? My father-" the lead girl started.

"Your father, not you, all of your are just ridding on the coat tails and hard work of your family and parents, what had you three done to deserve your family name?" Anna asked them and the leader huffed. "You're just jealous that your poor and we are rich, and beautiful." She said and had a smirk on her face which melted off when Anna just gave her a blank look.

"Then how about you three meet my little friend? He likes pretty girls." Anna said as she reached into her bag with her left hand, slipping it into the cloth and pulling it out as the girls gasped.

"Ladies, say hello to my little friend. Beelzenef."

 _ **-MEOW!-**_

Anna pulled out her cloth Beelzenef who seemed to glare at the girls, making them scream and run away as there seemed to be a very loud and vicious meow that came from the puppet. After the girls were gone Anna looked at it and it looked at her, watching its eyes as it seemed to blink.

"Beelzenef?"

She called its name and it seemed to wave one of its little arms at her, as if saying hello. The action made a small smile come to her face before she gave the puppet a little kiss on the head and it seemed to blush and rub the back of its cloth head in embarrassment.

"Thank you." Anna smiled at the puppet, before setting it on top of her bag, doing her exercises and eating her lunch before the bell rang for the next class.

 **-*Filler*-**

"Welcome back Vargas-san~." Came the spooky and raspy voice of the Black Magic Club President, in his normal dark cloak and Beelzenef on his hand as Anna walked through the dark doors into the club room that was lit only by blood red candles.

"Thank you, Nekozawa-senpai. I'm eager to join your club and unleash my inner darkness." Anna smirked as she looked around and saw the other members. Three other males that Anna had yet to learn their names and the only other girl, a freshman from class D. The other males smiled at her as did Nekozawa and his Beelzenef puppet.

"Very well Vargas-san. Show us your dark art~." Nekozawa waved his free had to a table filled with a multitude of things that could be used in the dark arts somehow. Anna took stock of the items as they watched her work eagerly, wondering what she would come up with.

Plucking, boiling, grinding mixing, adding, shaking and mixing again the Black magic club members watched the girl work with great interest before she poured a dark red mixture into five tea cups that sat before each member.

"I call this potion, _Sleeping Guard_." Anna said as the members all tried it shivering at it hit their tongues and they seemed far more relaxed and conferrable. "Amazing, a potion that can _ ***Yawn***_ sap the energy from the drinker." One of the other males complemented as her seemed ready to fall asleep. "It's very soothing as well I suppose you didn't make this stronger for a reason?" Nekozawa asked her as Beelzenef seemed to be sleeping in the club president's lap.

"Yes, if I made it stronger it would be a potion called _Eternal Sleep_ and I like this club too much to do that too you." Anna told him with a smile, not telling them it was a bed time mixture she had made while studying form some books in the Hayashi mansion in her free time.

"Then it is official, you are the Black Magic Clubs Potions and Poison's Mistress~." Nekozawa praised her with a smile that got Anna to blush form the encouragement and excitement over the handsome dark creature noticing her.

"Thank you Nekozawa-senpai. I assure you I will not let any of you down." She told them happily as something was draped over her shoulders, a black cloak of the Ouran Black Magic Club.

 **-*Filler*-**

"Music Room 3? This is the Club Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai are in?" Anna questioned as she read the sign above the ornate pink double doors, having been informed of where to find Tamaki after school by her new Club mates. She gave the doors a glare before reaching for the golden handles and pushed the door open, letting out a soft breeze scented with rose petals that escaped from inside the room as a bright white light blinded her and a chorus of a single word reached her ears.

" _ **Welcome~."**_

Anna opened her eyes as the light died down to see her two upperclassmen, Honey and Mori, two red headed underclassmen she found adorable looking, the dark haired boy with glasses from her class and sitting in a chair at the center of them all was Tamaki who was smiling at her before recognizing her as he look a bit surprised.

"Mari-chan! You came!" Honey exclaimed happily as he bounced over to her, grabbing her right hand with both of his. "The club hasn't opened yet but we can still eat cake together!" he said eagerly, little pink flowers floating around him as he tugged on her arm. "Sorry Honey-Senpai, I just need to talk with Souh-san real quick." Anna told him giving him a small smile, uneasy with the other strangers around even if they where club mates.

" _ **Who is she?"**_ she heard two voices ask at the same time, Anna looked at the twins, noting they seemed to mirror each other as they looked at the boy wearing glasses for and answer rather than her.

"Anna Maria Vargas, she's in Class 2-A and one of Ouran's two Honor Scholarship Students. Born in America, she has two younger siblings, moved to Japan two and half years ago, when her Father recently re-married the current owner and CEO of Hayashi Pharmaceutical." The boy with glasses told him and Anna shifted uneasily as he had introduced her without knowing her in person, and also some of the misinformation he had just shared with everyone.

"Why would-"

"-an Heiress-"

" _ **-apply for a scholarship?"**_

The red heads asked as they looked at Kyoya for the answer, missing the look on their upperclassmen's faces as Kyoya pushed his glasses up, curious about it as well.

"Why are you asking him? Anyway Souh-san may I please speak with you a moment?" Anna asked Tamaki, annoyed by the twins and Kyoya. She didn't like pity and coming from these rich strangers it would be insulting her. She looked at the tall blond with a bit of worry what he would be like around his club mates or without them as he gave her a smile.

"Of course Princes, but first I must apologize for my rudeness this morning. I did not mean to pull your lovely Dark Chocolate locks." He said as he came over to her, grabbing her free left hand, looking into her eyes which made Anna blush he was so close. "The way they curl and spring, the natural volume and shine of your beautiful strands being unbelievable!" he got closer and Anna tried to step away from him, the only direction she could go... towards a misplaced valuable vase set upon a pedestal.

"Ah? thanks? I'm sorry for back handing you. It's a reflex when someone pulls my hair that hard." Anna said threw his ranting and he seemed shocked, it made her wonder what she did to get that reaction from him.

"Princess! You are truly kind to those who wronged you. I'm sure you are facing hard ships at home, having to apply for a scholarship must mean you have come on hard times." Tamaki came closer to her again, and Anna tried to move further away from him as she could see tears building in the blonde's eyes he was so close. "N-not really. It was kinda a nice challenge to take the entrance exam in another language." She told him, hopeing Tamaki would not get closer again and invade her space.

"You poor princess, you don't even have a uniform. Not too worry, it only cost $3,000 and the school has a tailor to let out a few seems. I'm sure your new mother would gladly pay for it so you may look like the beautiful princess you are." Tamaki came closer; Anna backed away from him more and bumped the pedestal with her backside... the vase wobbling before tipping over the edge.

Anna turned around and saw it start to fall, on reflex she reach out and grabbed the vase letting the pedestal fall. "That was close." She sighed in relief, letting out a breath she was holding from the near heart attack moment, she looked at the vase in her hand.

"Huh, she saved the Renaissance Vase." She heard the voice of one of the red head's say. "Yeah, good thing to, if she can't afford a school uniform there's no way she can replace a vase that cost $80,000 American." The other mused, almost like they wanted the vase to break.

"$80,000!? What the he-? Shouldn't it be- on second thought never mind." Anna, sighed, stunned by the price tag of the Vase she saved she almost letting it go in shock, looking around it seemed to be only a few feet away in front of the door for some reason, along with a similar vase on the other side, a careless elbow would easily knock it over. Mori had helped her by picking up the Pedestal for her and she set the vase back in its place.

"Maybe it should be moved? It's not like you guys want it to break even if you can afford it, right?" she asked looking at the group, who looked at her stunned save for Honey and Mori. "No matter, so you have an appointment with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai then?" Kyoya asked her as he fixed his glasses again as Anna gave him a confused look.

"An... appointment?" she questioned him as she looked at Mori and then at Honey for an explanation.

"She's my guest Kyo-chan, she can come anytime. Sorry Mari-chan, The Host Club doesn't open for a few more minutes. We have to wait to eat cake together." Honey pouted as he looked up at Anna who nodded in understanding. "It's okay Honey-Senpai, I understand. I'll come back tomorrow when you are open so we can chat and eat cake then." She gave the small senior a smile, making him brighten up.

"Okay, I'll make sure to save your favorite cake for you when you come. If you don't, I'll have to eat it all by myself~." Honey threatened with a laugh, making Anna's smile grow a little. "Okay, see ya then Honey-senpai. Mori-Senpai." Anna slipped out the door and headed to the Karate club room, not knowing what she had started.

* * *

Yay another update. For some reason I'm in an Ouran mood.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think. there may be some grammer/spelling mistakes still and they may be fixed later.


	5. The Shade

_**Money, Happiness, and Love**_

 _All you need is love to be a family right? Not so for Anna Vargas, whose father remarried to a very rich woman. Now they have more love and money, so happiness should follow... right?_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5, The Shade**_

"That's a lot of girls." Anna muttered as she looked at the sea of yellow dresses in front of the music room 3 unsurely. Since arriving at school, girls in buttercup yellow dresses have been giving her the cold shoulder. Either by just ignoring her after word spread about what she did to those three girls with major exaggerations like cursing them, and threatening their families with poverty, especially when the other Black Magic club member's heard of it.

They where first to offer up revenge on the girls with curses and misfortune but she assured them she would handle it. She donned her new cloak for the club, trying not to laugh at their _dark rituals_ ; she then departed for the host club, not bothering to take the cloak off her shoulders as she approached the mass of yellow dresses waiting outside the 3rd music room, until the double doors of the music room started opening slowly.

A bright light and Rose petals escaped the room and flew around them, filling the air with their scent, a chorus of voices teasing their ears.

" _ **Welcome~"**_

Four hosts, the red heads, Tamaki and Kyoya, greeted their customers as a group, before the girls were showed to different tables where the boys seemed to claim as there area, the other girls waited for the appointments with the hosts at other tables that seemed to be a waiting area. Anna was a bit confused as she entered unsurely and looked around for the cake loving senior and his tall cousin when she was approached by the dark haired 2nd year, Kyoya.

Anna was on guard around him in an instant, feeling uneasy about the cool air about him, making her pull the cloak tighter around herself the hood down exposing her face and curly pony tail. The girl's she pasted were already having whispered conversations about her.

"I assume you're here looking for Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai?" he asked her, coming off as cold to her. She could sense he didn't like her, or having her here as she was still wearing her club's cloak, that hid her body far better than her hoodies.

"Yeah... Mind if I wait for them at their table?" she asked him unsure of what he would say to her, expected him to likely tell her to just leave. Not to turn around and show her to a table that was by the window, a few other girls were sitting was a bit of a surprise but Anna was more interested in the sweets that sat at the table.

"This is their table right here, and these are their clients." She told her with a rather charming smile, but Anna could hear a hint of stress being put on clients before he turned to the yellow ladies."I hope you ladies will all get along with each other. Your hosts shall be here in a moment." He told the table of girls who were eyeing Anna unsurely as she took a seat next to the tempting cakes.

"Um? Hello, is this your first time visiting the host club?" one of the girls asked, unsure about the cloak wearing girl. Anna looked to the brave girl who spoke, seeing her nervousness, so Anna decided to be nice to the fearful girls... for now…

"Yes, it is. Do you ladies come here often? This club seems really popular." Anna spoke softly and with a smile. Trying get them to relax and content, if they where guests to Honey and Mori she would try to keep them happy until they arrived. "Oh, yes. It's so much fun coming to the host club. It's a good way to relax and talk with the most handsome boys in school." The girl informed Anna, still a little weary of her.

"Oh. Where are my manners? My name is Vargas, Anna, but please feel free to call me Mari." Anna told them and the girls seemed to relax around her as they introduced themselves to her. They started talking about themselves, Anna mostly listening to them politely and faking interest here and there to please them. A few times Anna would be looking around at the other hosts to see what they were doing, to get an idea of what the girls expected form the club and looking out for the missing seniors, yet still listening to the rich girl's chatter.

"Mari-san, what are your hobbies?" another girl asked her, Anna gave them a small smile before she responded. "Well, I know it will sound a bit silly now, but I like to study Japanese History and Culture." She said a bit shyly, as the girls looked at her questionably.

"Oh, that's right. You are from America right?" on girl asked perking up, starting a chain of questions.

"Have you seen inside the Statue of Liberty?"

"Or Crossed the Golden Gate Bridge?"

"Climbed Mount Rushmore?"

"Swim in the Mississippi River?"

The girls asked eagerly before Anna answered them. "Well no, those are all in different states. I'm from the southern part of the States, a state called Texas if you wanted to know that." Anna told them as she drank the cold water from the tea cup, two of the girls gasped in recognition.

"You mean you come for the state with all those Rodeos, bulls, and cowboys?" one asked as she looked eager to talk about Anna's home state. "Yes, while we easily have the biggest and best Rodeos, we are also well known for our prime steer meat and BBQ's." she told them and it seemed to be a very interesting topic for two of the girls.

"What kinda events are at this Rodeo?" a girl asked looking very interested as she gave Anna her full attention.

"Well for starters they have wagon races, mutton busting, bull riding, and calf wrangling to name a few off the top of my head. It's been a while since I've been to a Rodeo really." Anna told them, not aware of Tamaki having caught on to what she was saying. The girls looking intrigued with the information.

"What's mutton busting?" One girl asked as Anna refreshed her drink; the group was starting to relax more around the new comer.

"It's an event for young children, it don't have an age limit really just a weight limit. It's where they get to imitate bull riders by ridding on the back of a sheep instead of ridin' some big ol' angry bull." Anna explained, letting out some of her southern accent her step mother couldn't get rid of, the girls seemed a little surprised by her accent, a bit of fear shot threw Anna that the girls were unhappy with her accent like her step mother.

" _ **Brotherly Love~! So cute~!"**_

Anna head and glanced over at the twins' area with confusion, seeing some girls gush over one twin embracing his brother. A little past them was Tamaki holding the chin of one of his clients close to his face it looked like they could kiss at any moment, but something caught her attention more than the boys. Standing out in her dark, baggy, secondhand clothes among all the bright and expensive filled space was the first year, honor scholarship student.

"Haruhi?" Anna questioned quietly as she saw the scruffy looking freshmen who looked very scared as she stood next to Kyoya. Locking eyes, Haruhi opened her mouth in shock and surprise before the door to the music room opened and the missing seniors appeared, Honey on Mori's back rubbing the sleep from his eyes cutely as they approached the table quickly with Mori's long legs.

"Sorry we're late. I fell asleep waiting for Takashi to finish Kendo." He said from the tall senior's shoulder as he walked over the table Anna was sitting at, she gave a brief relived smile, before Honey's eyes widen as they locked onto her. "Mari-Chan!" Honey exclaimed happily as he jumped from Mori's shoulder and into her lap with his pink bunny.

"You came! You came!" Honey said happily as he wrapped his arms around her neck in hug, Anna let out a soft chuckle as she pat the small senior's back."I told you I would. I was starting to wonder if I would have to eat all your cake when I didn't see you here." Anna smirked as she teased Honey who gave her a look of horror and betrayal, tears pooling in his eyes making him look adorable.

"Y-you would eat my cake?" he asked her, looking heartbroken as the girls at the table looked shocked at thought of someone eating Honey's cake, let alone a girl, but interested in the way the interaction between the two was going, so they said nothing. They didn't notice Mori's smirk, not worried for his cousin as he got two large slices of cake, one strawberry and the other chocolate.

"Of course I would. No sense in letting so many delicious looking cakes go to waste? Of course it's always sweeter to share right?" Anna smiled, giving him a playful wink as he sat in her lap hugging his bunny; the girls blushed as they saw a smile bloomed on Honey's face as he let out a giggle.

"You're right Mari-chan~! Thanks Takashi." Honey said noticing the Strawberry cake placed at his empty seat, he slipped off Anna's lap before hopping to his seat as Mori set down the Chocolate Cake before Anna who smiled happily at him.

"Arigato~ Mori-Senpai." She thanked him before taking a fork to the cake slice and eating it with the same gusto as Honey, only in smaller bites. The girl's having new interest in the new guest as Anna and Honey then happily ate their Chocolate and Strawberry Cakes together, entertaining more guests together with their cute little interactions and _'Cake Debates'._

 ** _-*The Shade*-_**

"Need some help?" Anna asked as she came across the scruffy looking first year just outside the 3rd music room doors, struggling with her arms full with two brown paper grocery store bags, as she was leaving the host clubroom.

"It's all right Senpai. I can handle-woah!" Haruhi was saying before something popped out of one of the bags, nearly hitting the floor before Anna reached out and caught the brown plastic container. "You sure?" Anna teased as she held the container up, shaking it a little before she noticed the filmier sound of what she had in her hand.

"Is this... Instant Coffee?" Anna asked, a bit surprised at seeing the container. "Yeah... don't you drink that?" Haruhi asked, confused by the 2nd year's reaction.

"Well I used to, but do you think _they_ will even try it?" Anna asked, pointing a thumb behind her at the music room doors. "Coffee is Coffee Senpai, should it really matter what it is?" Haruhi asked her but Anna shook her head.

"Only to the person drinking it. Let me have a bag before something else falls out." Anna said taking one of the bags from Haruhi into one arm easily, as the smaller student shifted the remaining bag into both her arms. "Thanks, Senpai." Haruhi gave a grateful smile to the upperclassmen who opened the door to let her in.

"Well it seems our little piglet is back from shopping. Did you find everything?" Tamaki came up to the two of them smiling before his eyes locked onto the container still in Anna's hand. "Eh? Varga-san, what is that?"He asked taking it from Anna and looking at the packaging in bewilderment, catching the interest of the other hosts and some customers.

"Coffee, it was on your list." Haruhi told him, wondering what was so confusing about the coffee she bought. "But Ground Coffee? And such a strange brand..." Tamaki said as he examined the plastic container's label that read _**Special Blend**_ in English.

"It's not ground, its instant Coffee, Souh-san." Anna told him, as Tamaki's customers, who were sitting nearby. "It's... Instant?" the girl's tilted their head in confusion, as if they had never heard of it.

"You mean the kind you just pour hot water into!?" Tamaki asked, eyes sparkling as he looked at the container as if it was a new discovery. The other host came up next to the blond to get a better look at the container as Haruhi and Anna looked at each other, having a silent conversation of disbelief of the hosts' reactions.

"I've heard of it, but never seen it..." Came from the glasses wearing Host, Anna couldn't help but chuckle lowly at the information before the twins chimed in."So it' true! Poor people have no time to grind their own beans!"They said in shock as more customers came to look at what the fuss was about, Anna's attention flashed to the red head that was just sitting next to Tamaki a little while ago, having sensed something amiss about her.

"Fine, I'll go back and get the expensive kind." Haruhi groaned in irritation before Tamaki raised a hand, nearly hitting his dark haired classmate in the face.

"No! I think I'll try it." Tamaki declared everyone in ear shot gasped in shock at his words.

"Oh, Tamaki. Your delicate stomach wouldn't be able handle that crap." Came from the red head, as everyone's attention was on Tamaki, a demonstration was being set up for the _Commoner's Coffee_.

"Huh?" Haruhi's attention then turned to the red head, and Anna frowned as she looked down at the girl who had an empty tea cup cradled in her hands, the red head seemed startled to have the scruffy student hear her.

"Oh! It's nothing. Just talking to myself." The red head brushed it off, but Anna could feel something dark come off the girl and it seemed to be targeting Haruhi. "If he makes himself sick it's his own fault." Anna said getting the red head to glare at her, the same dark feeling she got form before was coming at her now.

"Haruhi! Come and make us some of this Commoner's Folk Coffee!" Tamaki yelled from across the room, where a pot of hot water sat with the Instant Coffee and several tea cups, the hosts and their guests seeming egger to try the commoner's brew.

"I'll take the bags to the kitchen for you, Fujioka-san. You go ahead and show them how a master brews Instant Coffee." Anna joked, but Haruhi looked uncertainly at the upperclassmen.

"Okay. Thanks, Senpai." Haruhi thanked her and then gave the upper classmen the other bag, Anna took it easily before going into the club's kitchen area to set down the bags, giving the red headed girl another glance before disappearing behind pink doors.

"She's got a new target now." Anna muttered to herself having remembered the red head from the group that threatened to cut her hair yesterday.

* * *

A.N Sorry, it took so long to post a new chapter. I've been having less motivation to write but I still appreciate anyone who takes time to review my stories. I will try to make the chapters longer, this one is only about 4 pages, so I hope all of you will enjoy what little I can give.


	6. The Shadows

_**Money, Happiness, and Love**_

 _They say Money can't buy you Happiness nor love. Families thrive more on Love and Happiness then Money, getting threw hardships together. To have none of that... means to desire Money, Happiness, and Love, but is it possible to have it all?_

* * *

Chapter 6: The Shadows

 _Anna obediently sat with her legs under her, staying almost too still for a chubby girl who looked like she could be mistaken for a Buddha statue as she was dressed haphazardly in a bright orange dress. While the middle aged man groaned in pain as he sat on the floor crossing his legs as they sat across from the head of the Haninozuka family, and his heir. Neither of which looked pleased to be up so early in the morning, especially when the sun wasn't even up yet._

" _What makes you think you can come into my home, uninvited, Vargas-san?" the family head asked with a frown, glaring at the man who looked lost before he heard the girl speak up._

" _Please forgive my father's rudeness Haninozuka-samas, he does not know the Japanese customs nor the language." She told him and the head looked at her with a mean glare as did his son who was not a morning person. "Why should we forgive you? You seem to know Japanese pretty well, and aware of the customs." Honey asked, also glaring at the girl as she only gave him a spaced out blank look from her half closed dark eyes, it made the young blond think she had no soul, she did not react to the glares they where giving her._

" _I speak but he does not listen. No matter the subject, I am always wrong." Anna said emotionlessly, like she had given up something, and that made the Haninozukas frown. "So tell us why you two are here?" the older man asked his voice softer now as he spoke to the girl instead, as her father was smiling and saying something uninteresting in English beside her, clueless of his rude actions._

" _He wishes for me to learn self defense, to protect myself. He has been told the Haninozuka's are the best fighters, but he has misunderstood that you are a..._ _ **f-family**_ _... not an academy that teaches just anyone their art, even if they are paid large sums of money." She informed them, as Honey only found it odd she seemed to struggle on the word_ _ **family**_ _. He heard his father let out a gruff chuckle before he turned to Anna's father and spoke in English to the man. Honey didn't say anything as he looked at the girl with a dark smirk._

" _Huh. Who would attack a_ _ **Chubby-chan**_ _like you in the first place?" he asked her but all he got in response was her head bowing and three words that confused him._

" _I'm sorry... Castro."_

 ** _-*The Shadows*-_**

Anna yawned as she walked into her classroom the next morning, having snuck in a short nap in the Black Magic club room before class. Having devised some precautions the night before but went well past Midnight to complete. So the dark haired girl was dressed in the usual black sunglasses to hide the dark circles under her eyes, hair bun up in a neat bun today, black shoes and jeans, a red hoodie over a purple tank top, her black messenger bag, and a take away cup of hot coffee.

She almost robotically went to her seat and sat down, getting the attention of the blond behind her.

"Vargas-san? Are you alright?" Tamaki asked worriedly as he eyed the black cup that had a drawing of a cat in sliver marker on his classmate's desk. "Hn." Was all he got out of her as she took out her school things and then drank form the dark cup, not giving any thought to the blonde's reaction.

"V-vargas-s-san? What are you drinking?" Tamaki asked her, looking fearfully at the cup that had a lid on it to prevent the contents from spilling. "Coffee." Came her simple response, but Tamaki brightened at the single word.

"Oh! Is it the commoner's folk coffee? Like the one Haruhi made yesterday? Isn't it great? I didn't know you had a taste for it. You must have really liked it the other day to have it right now." Tamaki chattered on, being tuned out by Anna in her daze as she sipped her coffee again; this caught the dark haired Host's attention.

"Tamaki, she left after her appointment with Honey-senpai. Even then she was doing Haruhi's job by putting up the items in the kitchen as it was being served." Kyoya informed the blond who gasped in surprise.

"Kyoya! Make another appointment for Vargas-san to visit! We will have a special commoner's event she would not want to miss. Right, Vargas-san?" Tamaki asked the half asleep girl sitting in front of him. "Hn." Was all she said as she sipped her coffee again, a smirk grew on the dark haired host's lips as he saw an opportunity.

"Certainly, but of course she would have to skip a few of the Black Magic Club's meetings to join us." Kyoya told the blond who grinned turning to Anna who had closed her eyes underneath the dark glasses, going into a light sleep was not listening to the two boys behind her. "That right Vargas-san, come join us in exploring the ways of the commoners with us. I can assure you will be warmly welcomed. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai's customers seemed to have liked your hospitality the other day. What do you say?" Tamaki asked her happily ignorant of his friend's motives and Anna's tiredness as her eyes opened halfway behind the glasses, still clouded with sleep.

"Sure."

Was her only response that got Tamaki beaming and the girls who heard the offer to fume, jolting Anna awake as she jumped, becoming more alert just as the teacher walked in, Anna chugged the rest of her coffee before the class started, a bit more awake then when Tamaki asked her to skip the club meeting, she missed the satisfied smirk on Kyoya's face.

 ** _-*The Shadows*-_**

"What is it now?" Anna asked as she felt all the glares the girl's were giving her in the classroom and the halls, wondering why they looked at her as if she killed their pedigreed puppy, as she walked into the gardens for lunch, but just as her boots touched the grass someone called out her name.

"MARI-CHAN!" came the voice of the little blond senior, who pounced on the ill prepared girl, making her fall face first into the ground with him and his bunny on her back.

"Mari-chan, you were too easy to knock over. Are you okay?" Honey asked her as he stayed on her back, crossing his legs on her shoulder blades. Anna picked up her head from the ground and spit out some grass and dirt. "I was, before I got the taste of dirt and grass in my mouth." She grumbled, pushing off the ground with some trouble before her arms gave out from shaking. The small senior noticed this as did Mori who came and picked up Honey off her back.

"Nightmares?" Mori asked as Anna got up off the ground, spitting out more dirt and grass from her mouth. "No, something tells me I'm gonna have to deal with some bullies. So I was making plans to catch them." She told them, wiping the dirt from her mouth, Mori offering her a hand which she took as he picked her up off the ground to get back on her feet. "I lost track of the time putting some security devices together and some other things, so I had to get coffee this morning."

The two seniors looked at each other worriedly.

"What?" Anna asked, noticing their reactions, becoming uneasy.

"Tama-chan asked you to come to the Host club after school..." the blond senior informed her with a frown, as Anna's eyes widen in horror.

"W-what did I tell him? You guys know I spar with Sato-chan on Thursdays, and after that I meet up with Ume-ah... Nekozawa-senpai for club too." She told them looking away as her face turned pink at her mistake, almost calling the Black Magic Club's president by his first name.

Honey only giggled at her reaction as Mori ran his hand threw her soft, dark brown curls that had been let down earlier, Anna's eyes shifted back to the tall senior, noticing some grass falling from her hair, before he pulled back his hand, a lady bug perched on his finger.

"It was in your hair." Was Mori said as he showed the little red bug to her, Anna tried to count it's dots but it flew away before she could count them."Well hopefully that means I'll have some good luck coming my way." She muttered with a small pout.

 ** _-*The Shadows*-_**

"Who is that?"

"I don't know."

"Why are they with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai?"

"Is that another Monrinozuka?"

Anna heard the whispers as she walked with the two seniors, Honey skipping ahead of Mori and Anna as they walked side by side down the halls a little behind the little senior, without thinking the action being a bit odd, to the three of them it was so natural to fall into that formation.

"Do I really look like I'm related to you, Mori-senpai?" Anna asked the tall senior, who took half steps to match the young woman's strides. Gray eyes glanced down at her, not having to look too far as the top of her head reached just below his shoulder, her dark brown hair pulled back into a curled ponytail, naturally tanned skin, a wide build, a strong stride, louse fitting clothing that hid the true shape of her body very well and dark brown eyes that where trained on the blond senior. Agreeing that she just _looked_ nothing like a Morinozuka.

"Protective."

The tall senior told her as his eyes went back to Honey as they walked to the cafeteria, much like the rest of the school, it's walls where the accursed pink color, with beautiful crystal chandlers hanging from the high ceilings, beautifully crafted dining tables with matching chairs for students to sit, filled the room along with the aroma of five-star meals being prepared by the professional chefs in pure while uniforms. Students chattering about, drowning out most of their conversation but Mori gave a small smile as he heard Anna above the noise.

"Ah." She responded without thinking, nodding her head in understanding of that one word, Honey waited for them at the lunch counter looking over the desert choices. Getting their lunch was uneventful, even with people watching them as Honey talked with Anna about the desert selection for the day, and then went to the host club's table where the other members where watching the three in strange curiosity.

"Something wrong?" Anna asked as she looked across the table at the other four hosts as she sat down at Honey's left while Mori was on the blonde's right.

"You're really chummy-"

"-with Honey- senpai and Mori-senpai."

" _ **Why is that?"**_

The twins asked her and Anna glanced at the two seniors before coming up with a response for the twins only to be beaten to the punch.

"She's been learning the Haninozuka's fighting style for the past year and a half. According to those in the Karate Club, she's quite the formidable opponent already." Kyoya answered as he at his lunch was sitting next to the twins, seeming to brush off Anna's annoyed glare.

"Really?! Honey-senpai, why did you not tell us you had a student!?" Tamaki asked from Kyoya's other side, shocked by the new information. Anna was getting annoyed by them talking about her while she sat with them.

"It was a just stupid mistake a first, it wasn't serious until a week into my training. Haninozka-sensei, his father, is whom I'm learning under." Anna answered for Honey who was content with just eating his lunch so he could have his cake.

" _ **Oh? What happened to make them take you seriously?"**_

The twins asked, as Anna ate her lunch with a bit of annoyance, she stared at the twins for a bit, feeling them rather than seeing them. "You know it's rude not to introduce yourselves first right?" Anna told the twins who smirked, with mischief sparking in their eyes.

" **We are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin of Class 1-A, Anna-senpai~."**

The twins introduced themselves to her, smirking as Anna cringed when they called her by her first name. "Please, Vargas or Maria-senpai will be just fine." She told them but it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

" _ **So what did you do, Anna-senpai~?"**_

The twins asked, as they became curious as Anna only ate her lunch glancing at Kyoya, throwing him a small glare, thinking he would just spill the information to the table for her.

"Kyoya, do you know what happened?" Tamaki asked the vice president, seeing Anna look at him. Kyoya only pushed up his glasses, his face giving nothing away. "No, there is no precise mention of what happened for Vargas-san to be taken as an apprentice. Only that she had been training diligently under the Haninozuka's for the past 18 months. I image it was something very usual for you to be taken as student." Kyoya said as both Honey and Anna let out a short chuckle.

"You could say that, but it's more for pride then anything that no one knows what really happened." Anna told them as she ate her lunch, a small smile on her face. Ignoring the look Kyoya was giving her from across the table.

"Do you invite all your clients to lunch, Souh-san? or am I just a special case?" Anna asked Tamaki, having noticed all the girls give her more envious looks, yet none joined them at the long dining table, the blond had a smile instantly bloomed on his face.

"Dear princess, the Host club exists to being happiness to the princesses of Ouran Academy. You seem rather sad as you walk these hallowed halls alone with nearly a friend. Why you even had the cape of the Black Magic Club upon your brood shoulders just yesterday." Tamaki let out a nervous chuckle. "A beautiful princess like you should not have to deal with the dark arts to chase away her loneliness." He told her as sparkles appeared around him pulling out a red rose for Anna only to see her attention was on the twins, as they discussed Anna's current clothes and uniform.

"Do you really believe I would be caught dead in that last century butterball?" she asked them, not looking amused at the thought of wearing the girl's yellow uniform.

" _ **Nope."**_ The twins grinned, form more than just joy.

"You would have to lose a lot of weight before you could even fit into the largest size." One twin commented looking at Anna's shapeless hoodie, believing it was more to hide her chubby form, grinning as Anna seemed to get angry at their uncaring words. "Even if you could afford it Anna-senpai, there would have to be a lot of seems let out and the dress would lose all its form." The other twin voiced, before they both sighed.

" _ **What a sorry thing to happen to a dress."**_

Anna glared at the two of them, clenching her teeth as she was ready to strangle the two red heads' across the table, but that was before Honey interrupted.

"Hi-chan! Kao-chan! That was really mean! Mari-chan lot a lot of weight in training, she's just really... um..." Honey looked at her, asking for some help and pleading her not to do anything bad. "If you two hadn't noticed, I'm not some little Japanese school girl. I'm from the states where the common motto is, _'Everything is bigger in Texas.'_ That also includes the people born and raised there." She snapped at the twins who only snickered at her response.

"Then again, I don't expect some _little_ boys to understand the concept of that motto." She hissed her last response, looking down at the twins easily as they were shorter then her, getting frowns form the two read heads.

"Yeah, and Tama-chan's daddy even gave you permission to have your own uniform right? Can I see the pictures Mari-chan?" Honey asked excitedly, getting the table's attention.

" _ **We doubt there's anything that will fit you, Chubby-chan~."**_ the twins mocked, Honey looked at them in horror, Mori looked at them with a frown, Tamaki gasped from besides Kyoya who gave no outward response to the twins direct insult.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Apologize to Vargas-san right this instant!" Tamaki demanded the twins who only stuck their tongues out at him in response before Anna snorted, getting the table's attention again as she started to... laugh?

"Oh, man. You guys really are just little boys aren't cha'? Chubby-chan, Ha! That's _rich_." Anna said threw her laughter, letting out her southern accent as the Host stared at her and people whispered.

"Mari-chan?" Honey called her name sadly as she slowly stopped laughing and she patted the little senior on the head in comfort. "Don't worry Honey-senpai, I'm sure I will not be forced to wear anything I don't look good in." she told him, giving him a small, knowing smile and he gave her one back as he hugged Usa-chan to his chest.

"Can I see the designs Tay-chan sent to Tama-chan's daddy then?" he asked her cutely, the twins looked put off and confused with her reaction to their teasing.

"Sure, I'll come by the host club after I take care of some things. Shouldn't take too long since he always beats me." Anna smiled as she spoke to Honey, who looked confused with her wording but smiled anyway and held out the pink bunny to her. "Would you like to take Usa-chan with you for good luck?" he asked her but she declined his offer, Tamaki was looking at her with eyes filled with worry.

Lunch continued uneventfully, save for Honey and Anna sharing a whole cake between them, no one questioned how Honey could eat half a cake, but Anna... people were convinced that she was just a glutinous pig.

 ** _-*The Shadows*-_**

Anna knocked on the Chairman's office door, holding another of Ouran's official letter heads in her hand, getting a response quickly she turned the ornate golden knob and entered the man's office, seeing him at his desk with a stern look on his face.

"You requested to see me Chairman Souh-san?" Anna asked as she nervously as she entered the office, closing the door behind her as she looked at the man. Unsure if he knew about her striking Tamaki for pulling her hair.

"Yes, Miss Vargas. I received an e-mail about your uniform form your personal tailor, and I must say they are very good. However..." He told her closing his eyes, as if concentrating on something. It made Anna a bit uneasy as she looked at the man from her spot not too far from the door, should she need it.

The Chairman only pulled out several sheets of paper that was on his desk and shows them to her. They are the drawings of various ideas to an alternate version of Ouran Academy's female uniform, on a model with an hourglass shaped body, wide hips and well developed chest.

"They are all so beautiful! I can't just pick one!" He told her with tears in his eyes and Anna was thrown off by his confession and tears. "W-what?" she asked, confused herself as she looked at the final six uniforms she had approved to send to the Chairmen, of course they were just three sets, three different uniforms for summer and spring, and three for fall and winter.

"I'm glad you think so Chairman. I didn't want to waste your time by sending them separately so I had Taylor-san send you the three best sets form her drawings." She told him, and the Chairman looked at her in surprise.

"Sets?" he questioned, looking confused and a bit surprised.

Anna's eyes widen as she saw Tamaki's resemblance to his father when they are confused.

"Yes? A uniform for the warmer months and one for the colder ones, isn't that how the Japanese uniform system works?" She asked him, a bit confused herself, before remembering the Host's reaction to Instant Coffee."S-sorry. My mistake Chairman, I assumed Ouran followed along similar lines as other Japanese schools." She stuttered nervously bowing to the man who then chuckled; Anna rose and looked at him in confusion.

"No. No. You are right. Japanese schools do have uniforms for the seasons; Ouran Academy is no exception to that. You've really done your homework, Vargas-san." He told her, setting the printed pages down on his desk, facing her. "I will give you the unique chance of picking your school uniform, and possibly Ouran's future female High school uniform." He told her seriously as Anna looked at him with wide eyes.

"It's an honor sir, but I don't think these will look good on future female students. I'm... more of a special case." She told him looking at the drawings on his desk and picking up the two she liked best for the seasons. The Chairman smiling at the girl's modesty, and truthfulness, since none of Ouran's students had the figure she was hiding or came so close to it in high school, at least not naturally.

"There is only one Anna Maria Vargas in the world, as there is only one in Ouran Academy. Plus Taylor-san is not famous yet, but I like to keep her to myself if you don't mind." She told the older Souh male who was smiling at her, almost... proud... like a father who was proud of his of his own child...

Anna couldn't help but soak it up just a bit and smile back.

"Alright Vargas-san, how is your home life by the way? Your new Mother and Your Father were in France last I heard. Are you making any friends?" He asked her watching her go from happy to just... blank, she showed him no emotion once the question escaped his lips. It worried him slightly, that what his son had told him could be true and she was trying to hide it.

"It's... fine..." She told him in a rather rehearsed and forced response that made the Chairman frown. "Are you being beaten by someone?" he asked her out right but got the no emotion response from her as she spoke.

"Mostly in sparing matches. If that is all, may I get your approval for the uniforms?" she asked him, wanting to get out of his office and not talk about how it felt to be at the Hayashi estate with near strangers, and the few times her father and new step mother where actually home, let alone the nightmares that kept her awake some nights.

"Vargas-san, Ouran is a safe place for all its students. You can tell me what is wrong; The Souh family is paying for your Scholarship after all." Anna tensed as he mentioned that, even if he said it jokingly with a fatherly smile and it felt real... and that scared Anna, as her brain heard a veiled threat, but her heart felt worry coming from the Chairman.

"Thank you, Chairman. Nothing is going on at the Hayashi Estate that I haven't dealt with before. The Uniforms?" She asked him, showing him the two uniforms she had picked to wear, making the man frown but he nodded, signing his approval on the uniforms before she tucked them away in her bag and left the Chairman's office with a polite bow. She didn't see the Chairman opening up her file on his desk, a lot of little red and black tabs marking the pages in the thick folder marked with her name and a photo of a 13 year old Anna, covered in cuts and bruises, giving the camera the same blank look form before.

 ** _-*The Shadows*-_**

Anna's eyes widen as she came across the massive dojo that was the Kendo Club's meeting/training room, letting out a soft whistle in appreciation of the Japanese architecture before hearing the clack of two kendo sticks clashing. Her eyes drawn to the two that were sparing, unmasked so she could recognize one of them. She let out a soft smile before going to take off her boots at the entrance, she felt someone approach her from behind, possibly a kendo club member. So she didn't mind him until he said something to her that she hated hearing.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you lost?" she heard a male voice ask, the question alone made her clench her teeth as she slammed her boots down on the floor. She stood up and turned to glare at the person, ready to memorize his face for future revenge, but her malice was quickly dissipated as she recognized who had asked her, and he laughed at the change in her face.

" _Satoshi."_ She called the laughing boys name with a frown, not amused.

The boy looked more like a Mini Mori, with short dark hair and gray eyes, only that was wear the similarities ended as Satoshi Morinozuka was only 14 years old and was shorter then Anna by a few inches. He wore the Keno club's uniform a white yukita like top with blue hakama pants, carrying a kendo stick he had over his shoulder casually and a grin on his face.

"Oh Man. Your face was priceless, how many times have you been asked that?" he asked her, calming down from his laughter, but Anna was not amused as she answered him.

"Thirteen, not including just now. All at school clubs." She told him plainly, and he looked at her, shocked. "No way! Which clubs did you go to?" he asked her, not believing her before she started to list them off.

"Well, the American Football Club was first on the list of clubs I got off the school site. When I asked to join, they told me they didn't need cheerleaders or a manger, I told them I wanted to join them on the field and they laughed at me instead of just saying no! And worst is that they even told me to stick with the sewing or cooking club! Hell! Even when I went to the cooking club they told me to go to the sewing club and leave the cooking to the men!" Anna told him, fuming as the younger Morinozuka looked shocked.

"Well they're all idiots, big sis. You still have the Karate Club and Kendo Club open to you if you wanna join us. Teach some of these guys how good you are and knock 'em off their high horse. I know you like doing that." Satoshi said smiling as he praised the girl, even calling her big sister which got her to smile a little.

"Thanks Sato-chan, you ready to spar with me?" she asked him and he nodded. "Yeah! I'm ready to beat you again, big sis." her said happily as Anna let out a soft chuckle and bumped him with her hip as she entered the dojo with her socked feet. "Someday I'll beat you, Sato-chan. Then you can't tease me anymore." She told him with a smile and walked into the dojo, Satoshi showing her were to change for practice.

 ** _-*The Shadows*-_**

 _A younger Anna was sitting with her legs folded under her, hands in her lap twiddling her fingers nervously as she was dressed in a kimono of the finest quality, decorated with pink sakura blossoms over the pure while of the robe, a red and pink Obi tired around her midsection with a gold cord tying it closed. Her hair pulled back into a fashionable bun held together with some golden pins, with a stand of hair left to cress the left side of her face in a slight curl. Her lips painted a soft pink, and cheeks dusted with a slight blush, eye lashes darkened with mascara and eye liner to compete her radiant look._

 _She was standing out quite a bit from the male Haninozukas she was sitting with on the side lines as they were dressed in dark clothing. Her sensei in a rather casual dark blue yukita, she was sitting on his left side, and his son in a t-shirt and shorts holding his pink stuffed bunny sitting on his father's right._

 _Having joined them in visiting their relatives, the Morinozukas, she had been whisked away by the Lady Haninozuka and dressed up in her current attire, blushing as she watched as two boys spared ageists each other, using wooden swords. Her attention was on the taller of the two as she watched their movements in fascination and wonder, a natural blush never leaving her cheeks even after the match ended and she accompanied the small blond to greet the victor of the match, the oldest Morinozuka son, Takashi._

 _Not noticing she was being watched by experienced eyes the whole time. Even when the little blond left them alone together in a rather secluded part of the family's estate, they watched the two teens interact, seeing her tears and hearing the young girl's confession to the Morinozuka heir._

" _I-I LOVE YOU, NEE-SAN!"_

 _Then they saw the heir bring the girl into his arms protectively as she cried her eyes out._

* * *

A.N. As some of you may have noticed I'm adding little flash backs at the beginning and end of the chapters so I don't have to explain some things. When they take place is a different story, and some will be dark and some funny, all will just add to the word count. I am currently working on more chapters for this story and editing it a little, as well as my other stories.


	7. The Dark

_**Money, Happiness, and Love**_

 _They say Money can't buy you Happiness nor love that Families thrive more on Love and Happiness then Money, getting threw hardships together. To have none of that... means to desire Money, Happiness, and Love, but is it possible to have it all?_

* * *

Chapter 7: The Dark

" _Mari-chan? Are you okay?" Honey asked Anna, still rather chunky at the time, who was staring blankly in front of her as she sat in the Haninozuka dojo, trying to meditate with the high school boy, but the heavenly smell of butter cream frosting wafted off the little blond next to her. Even if he didn't have the cake with him, his breath was ripe with the sweet scent._

" _H-hai. Not to be rude or anything Hani-sensei but did you brush your teeth this morning?" she asked the blond who looked at her in shock before he looked away before he answering. "Y-yeah, I always brush my teeth when I wake up. What makes you think I don't?" he asked the chubby girl before adding on._

" _There's still some cake leftover form my midnight cake party if you want some."_

 _There was a rather loud thump, before the cake loving blond looked at her again, finding her face down on the floor next to him, and when she lifted up her head, her face was bright red from the impact to the floor and her wide dark brown eyes held back ripe tears._

" _MARI-CHAN! Are you okay!?" the blond asked in shock, seeing her almost tears._

" _H-hai... Hani-sensei... I was just... shocked..." she told them as she lay on the floor, looking down to study the grain on the wooden floors._

" _Shocked? By what? My midnight cake party?" he asked frowning. He didn't know the girl that well, her father having brought her to the Haninozuka home to ask his father to train her. It was a cultural misunderstanding by her father, Honey didn't like the blank face the girl had on when they first visited, however his father allowed it and so he was more or less teaching her self defense, which she seemed to pick up rather quickly within the span of a week._

" _No... y-you offered me cake...Sensei." she told him and the blond looked at her, confused as he could see her tears darken the wood below her. "Has no one ever offered you cake before?" he asked her and she shook her head, shocking the Haninozuka. "N-no... not since I moved here... I'm forbidden from having much of anything, let alone if it has sugar in it." she told him, making Honey's eyes go wide as he looked at her with horror._

" _NO SUGAR! THAT MEANS NO CAKE!" He shouted in shock as Anna just looked at the floor in shame, covering her head, muttering something he didn't register as he called for his silent guardian and cousin whom was waiting for him just outside the dojo._

" _Takashi! Mari-chan needs cake right away!" Honey yelled as the Morinozuka came over and picked up the chubby girl to sling her over his shoulder, however his hand accidently landed on her butt triggering a reflex that cause her bare foot to crash harshly with his family jewels and drop her._

" _Takashi!?" Honey called his cousin's name in worry and shock as he saw the very tall male curl up into a small ball in pain, and Anna with her back pressed into a solid wall, paling as she realized who she just kicked._

 _ **-*The Dark*-**_

"Beaten again." Anna sighed as she stripped out of the Kendo uniform in the changing room after sparing with the younger Morinozuka, leaving her in a black sports bra and spandex shorts, slipping on her tank top and then her black pants, leaving the hoodie open as her skin was still hot from sparing with Satoshi, and being beaten by him in front of the Kendo club. It was a bit embarrassing for her to be beaten by an under classmen, even if it was at the hands of a Morinozuka son, no one could honestly say she didn't have any skill in kendo.

"At least I didn't have to correct you this time, Nee-chan. Your form has gotten a lot better since you first started with us and with just a year of training that's impressive." Satoshi voiced from the other side of the screen door, standing guard for her ageist any peeping toms.

"Thanks, but we both know I was a disaster to begin with." She responded, rolling her eyes as she heard Satoshi chuckle."Yeah, you always had your hands in the wrong position, that is until Taka-bro corrected you... the first dozen times~." The Morinozuka teased, knowing Anna was blushing in the changing room but not for the reason many would think. "Y-yeah, Takashi was very patient with me." She said, not noticing she used the older Morinozuka's first name.

"Aww~ do you still have feelings for Taka-bro, Nee-chan?" Satoshi asked, grinning as Anna came out of the changing room, only to give the little brother a nice hard punch in the shoulder."Ow! Nee-chan that was mean!" Satoshi cried out in mock hurt as he held the shoulder she had hit. Anna rolled her eyes at his reaction, but there was a small smile on her face as she looked at him.

"My feelings for Nii-san are the same as yours, Sato-chan. There's nothing romantic about it, there never was." She told him honestly, as she saw the boy pout. "But I like calling you Nee-chan, and I know you like it to. Why can't I say it in front of other people?" he asked, crossing his arms and looking serious."Because people will miss understand it and think I'm Nii-san's fiancé. It would look bad when he's actually looking for a bride to be." She told him, sighing as she also crossed her arms facing him.

"We could always ado-"

"I haven't been disowned yet, Sato-chan." Anna cut him off, knowing what he was about to say as they had talked about this before, she frowned looking at him seriously. "I don't plan to be but I would hope the Morinozukas would adopt me should that ever happen. After all..." Anna uncrossed her arms and set a hand gently cresses Satoshi's left cheek. "Y'all have been more like family to me in the past two years then my own father has my whole life." She told him, with a gentle smile blooming on her face, Satoshi smiled happily with her in return before chuckling.

"Also because you like having Mom and Auntie dressing you up in cute Kimonos. You would be the only girl they can buy cute things for all the-OWW OW OW OW OW!" Satoshi told her before her gentle hand on his cheek became a harsh cheek pinch.

"That too, but I suggest you not try to distract me like this again Sato-chan." She told him but he only grinned before she was lifted up onto someone's shoulder, and her bag picked up in a blur of blue, black, and a little blond.

Satoshi cupped his injured cheek, still smiling before he went back to the dojo.

 _ **-*The Dark*-**_

"So why are you guys kidnapping me?" Anna mused as she was folded over Mori's right shoulder, his right arm locked over her knees to keep her from falling off his shoulder as he ran thru the halls of Ouran, and from getting kicked in any vital areas again. Honey giggled as he followed behind to talk to Anna, who did not look amused perched on the tall senior's shoulder.

"Tama-chan didn't want you going to the Black Magic Club, so he asked us to come and rescue you since we knew where you would be." Honey told her as they got odd looks from the remaining students at school, but they could only see the blurs they left behind.

"I would have made my way to the Host Club on my own, Nii-san. Nekozawa-senpai said there was something he would like to give me." she told him, blushing as she pouted, disappointed she could not meet the handsome dark creature at the appointed time. In her mind she was looking forward to meeting the Club president alone in a dark room only little by dim candles to revile their forms in the dark.

"Aw~. Mari-chan has a crush on Neko-chan~!" Honey said happily as Anna turned a deeper shade of red.

"M-mitsukuni!" she shouted at him, hitting Mori's back with her fist, making the senior cringe from the sudden powerful force to his back. "S-sorry, Nii-san." She apologized to Mori and glared at Honey, but her reaction only made the blond senior speed up as he laughed at her tomato red face. Anna groaned as she lowered her head in defeat only now she was looking at two round firm lumps stretching the black uniform slacks, she closed her eyes and sighed, willing away her blush.

"Takaishi. As attractive as your butt is, I can use my legs to _walk_ to the host club you know." She muttered loud enough to be heard by the one carrying her and to a quiet room.

" _ **Wow! That's pretty bold.~"**_

Anna went rigged as she recognized the synchronized voices, and she was put down gently by a blushing Senior, who didn't look at her as he set her down and held out her bag for her to take. Anna took it from him before zipping up her hoodie before facing the rest of the host club.

Kyoya, Tamaki, and Haruhi where looking at her in shock, more so Tamaki with his mouth wide open in disbelief, Haruhi looked a little more weirded out and Kyoya's glasses hid his eyes so Anna couldn't tell his reaction from so far away, but the twins where grinning like cats who got away with eating the canaries.

"Complementing Mori-senpai's butt to a whole room like that takes guts." One twin started turning to his brother, pretending they were whispering, even cupping one side of their mouth while taking to each other. "That's also kinda pervy don't ya think?" his bother added on as they snickered, seeing Anna's pink face as she looked at the twins who had their sides to her. She narrowed her eyes at them and looked them over for a quick moment before turning to a still shocked Tamaki.

"I'm here now, so what's the whole Commoners event thing about Suoh-san?" she asked the blond host crossing her arms and ignoring the twins, not wanting to justify herself to them for appreciating a firm backside.

"Ah! Yes, today the Host Club will be investigating the Ramen of the Common Folks!" Tamaki said dramatically as he showed them the multitude of ramen packaging that seemed to come out of nowhere, all the brands coming from a _Commoner's Super Market_ that was nearby _._ Anna and Haruhi became in synch as they reacted unimpressed with a bit of doom, conflicting with the Host's excited and amazed reactions as Tamaki gave them different cups of ramen to make, even giving Anna a spicy shrimp flavored ramen. However it was switched quickly with a normal Beef flavored one by a small hand before anyone really noticed anything.

"Each of you will be in charge of making a different type of Ramen of the Common folk, athletically bought from a Commoners' store. Now I will turn you over to our instructor." Tamaki said as he and the other hosts then turned to Haruhi, who now had a sash that read Instructor across it; they looked at her eagerly awaiting instructions.

Haruhi was still in a bit of shock and disbelief as she looked at the hosts, before coming across Anna's face that gave her a kind and apologetic smile. It relived Haruhi a bit to know she wouldn't be going thru this craziness alone, and she wasn't the only sane one dragged into it.

"All right." the younger girl gave in and taught them how to make the instant ramen.

 _ **-*The Dark*-**_

"Is this how you're going to pay them off, Haruhi-chan? It seems like you'll be their dog for a very long time or until you die at this rate." Anna talked with Haruhi, helping her with cleaning up the disaster that had been the Hosts attempts at commoner ramen.

"Y-yeah, who knew there was so many ways to mess up instant ramen." Haruhi cringed as she looked at all the charred and spilled ramen containers that she had in a trash bag. Anna chuckled softly as she cleaned up the spills from the ramen experiment, leaving the hosts to tend to their guests, and Haruhi to handle the trash from their failed attempts.

"Why are you helping me, Vargas-senpai? Aren't you here for Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked, glancing over at the tall host and smallest one entertaining their guests. "Ah. I hope you will forget that vulgar comment from earlier. I don't like being picked up, let alone being carried like a sack of rice. The only reason I was still on Mori-senpai's shoulder was because he restrained my legs, so I couldn't kick him like last time." She told the younger female with a small laugh as Haruhi nodded in understanding, not asking any questions. "Conceder it forgotten, Vargas-senpai."

"Vargas-san~." Tamaki called over the older female, smiling. "It's so kind of you to our help the poor commoner clean up, please let me honor you with a reward." Sparkles flew around the blond host, giving Anna a flirtatious wink that only made her take a step away from him.

"Thanks, Souh-san. No reward is necessary, really. I was happy to experience Commoner's ramen with all of you. I'm sure your guests would _love_ to see you now." Anna told him, attempting for him to leave her alone, as she gave him a forced smile, a bit over whelmed by his cheerful aura.

"Yes, but as a former commoner I'm sure you've tasted all flavors of Ramen many times before. So allow me to offer you time with any of our Hosts as thanks." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into the main hosting area, Anna looked back at Haruhi for some help but the younger female was at a lost of what to do.

"Now what's your type Princess... I'm sure there is a prince here that suits your tastes." He presented the other Host club members to her, all having to no longer be with their customers.

"I'm sure you've gotten a taste of the Strong and Silent type." Tamaki indicated Mori who glanced at her, Anna was a bit confused as she blinked to clear her vision of the Blue roses that where suddenly around the tall senior.

"Perhaps you would like to sample the Boy-loita type?" Anna looked to Honey who was now surrounded by Pink roses as he hugged his beloved bunny and gave her a cute smile.

"We even have the Little Devil Type if you would prefer?" Tamaki indicated the twins who smirked wickedly at their upperclassmen as Orange and Light Blue roses surrounded them.

"You could also enjoy your time with the Cool type." The blond indicated his dark haired classmate, who turned to them, his sharp eyes narrowing at Anna form behind his translucent glasses made her lightly blush as she saw Lavender roses around him, for a moment she could feel some darkness ebbing off the cool type.

"Where are all these roses coming from?" Anna asked, not directing her question at anyone, confused as she kept seeing the roses around the hosts but Tamaki turned her head to look at him as they were surrounded by pale green roses, their faces where centimeters apart and getting closer."Tama-chan is gonna get hit~." came Honey's eerily sweet voice as he watched the other blond host get to close to his honorary little sister, not seeming worried as Mori took out an ice pack, nodding in agreement.

"Or maybe you would like to be held close by, _me_ , the Pr-"

Before Tamaki could finish his introduction, Anna's fist connected with his jaw, sending him flying backwards a few feet, getting everyone in the room to gasp in surprise, save for Honey and Mori.

" _TAMAKI-SAN_!" The guests that were watching shouted out in horror and confusion.

Anna was frozen in shock, fist raised as realization hit her like an iceberg.

"Tamaki! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you; I was just so... shocked! I-I-I didn't mean to hit you again!" Anna said in a panic as she went over to the fallen prince to inspect the damage, not caring about the glares she got for just calling him by name.

"Ow... T-that was quite a punch there princess." Tamaki laughed a little as he touched his bruised chin, hissing in pain. Mori held out the Ice pack to Anna who took it and held it to Tamaki's chin. "It's cold!" Tamaki complained, making Anna roll her eyes. "It's an Ice pack, of course it's cold. Just hold it to your chin for a bit and it shouldn't burse as badly." She told him and Tamaki blinked as he looked at her stern expression.

"What?" she asked him, noticing his strange stare; it made her a bit unconformable even when he smiled at her. "You're very kind princess; I should be the one apologizing to you for such a dishonorable intrusion of your personal space. I hope you will forgive _me_." He asked her, still smiling as all eyes shifted to Anna, who ignored them and let herself get a feel Tamaki in a non physical way, standing before offering him her hand with a small smile.

"Fine, but don't do that again or you'll get the same result. I may not feel like apologizing for it anymore." She told him sternly as she blinked in confusion when he smiled and took her hand as she gently pulled him up off the ground and on to his feet again. "Of course Princess, would you like to spend time with me then?" he asked her, coming close again but Anna's other hand shot out quickly to grab another host, pulling them in between her and the invader of her personal space before she hit him again.

"No thanks. I rather spend time with him if you don't mind." She told Tamaki as she held the person in place in front of her but got a confused look form the blond instead, so Anna looked down to see who she grabbed, noticing the mop of brown hair.

"Oh!? You want to request the errand boy?" Tamaki asked, a bit shocked, but there seemed to be something spinning in his head as he looked at the scraggy commoner. "I see... well then Haruhi-kun, it seems you have your first ever client. So let me teach you the finer points of Hosting~." Tamaki smiled, releasing sparkles as Haruhi started to question Anna's intentions.

"Ah? Boss?" One of the twins tried to call Tamaki's attention as they leaned agents each other. Tamaki turned to them with a smile."Call me King~." Tamaki requested happily, but he was ignored.

"You can teach him all the basics of Hosting." The twin on the left voiced. "But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part ya know." The right twin said their piece which confused Anna a little as they seemed to think to Haruhi as a boy. The one that was on the right came over to Anna and Haruhi. "He's not exactly Host club material but-" Anna still held Haruhi in front of her, holding her by her upper arms, preventing her from stopping the red head from removing the large glasses.

"Maybe if we remove his glasses it will help?" he started to say before his golden eyes widen in surprise once Haruhi's glasses were off her face. "Hey. I need those!" Haruhi complained, wiggling in Anna's grasp a little, Haruhi raises her hands to retrieve her glasses form the little devil, his brother only added to the confusion as he stood by his brother to see what had caused him to pause. "I used to have contrasts but I lost them on the first day of school." Haruhi told them but they didn't move until Tamaki split them apart and stared at the first year girl.

Tamaki's hair hid his eyes as he snapped his fingers.

"Hikaru. Kaoru."

The little devils saluted as they were summoned.

" _ **Got It!"**_ They echoed each other before each taking Haruhi's wrists and pulling her out of Anna's weakened grasp and heading into the back room with their captive. Tamaki then pointed to the Cool type who already had his cell phone out.

"Kyoya! My hair stylist."

Kyoya's response was his phone beeping as he dialed a number of the Stylist. Then Tamaki turned to the tallest host pointing at him as Mori caught Anna's eyes as he looked at her and then Honey before she nodded in understanding as he looked back at her.

"Mori-senpai, Go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lens." Tamaki commanded him and Mori dashed away to go get the requested item, before Honey came up to the taller blond with pink flowers around him as he looked at Tamaki with glee.

"What about me Tama-chan!?" Tamaki lowered his finger to Honey's level as he spoke to him. "Honey-senpai." Tamaki used the same commanding tone when addressing Honey.

"Yes Sir!" Honey exclaimed happily, excited about what was going on.

"You… go have some cake." Tamaki ordered the little senior, who went to a little table off in a corner with the pink bunny and some cake. "It's just us Usa-chan, everyone else said they were too busy." Honey muttered sadly to his stuffed bunny as he ate his cake in that slightly darkened corner.

"Um? What just happened?" Anna asked confused by sudden the whirlwind of events, worry seeping into her for the other girl and Honey. Knowing he would be alright for a bit she decided to check on Haruhi in the back room.

"Haruhi-chan?" Anna called out as she poked her head into the back; she heard a ruckus going on behind some of the curtains and the twins voices chanting loudly over a struggle.

"CHANGE! CHANGE! CHANGE!"

Anna's anger spiked as she stormed over to the curtains and opened them, glaring at the twins and unleashing malice onto the red heads who had frozen in place as had they hands their hands on Haruhi's sweater and slacks, about to remove the articles of clothing from the young girl's body.

"S-senpai!" Haruhi called out, pleading with her large doe brown eyes that sparked something inside the upperclassmen. Anna grabbed both twins by their neck ties, pulling them off of Haruhi, choking them as the twins looked at her with a flash of fear in their golden eyes.

"D-don't hurt them, Senpai! They just wanted me to change into the boy's uniform." Haruhi pleaded shakily with the older girl who glanced at her and then at the twins, her dark brown eyes seemed to have slits in them as the twins felt her slowly raise her hands that held their ties, tighten them around their necks like a noose.

"Alright, Haruhi. Both of you, out!" Anna told them, letting go of their ties and letting the twins breathe easily again before they were picked up by the back of their shirt collars and thrown out of the changing room. The twins managed to throw their hands out in front of them before their faces kissed the double doors leading back to the 3rd music room. They blinked and looked at each other in confusion before piecing together all the clues with Anna's rather extreme reaction.

In the changing room Anna sighed, calming down from her rage before turning to Haruhi with a small smile. "I'll be here if you need me Haruhi-chan." she told the first year, confused by the upperclassmen's change in attitude but didn't get to question her as she left threw the curtain.

 _ **-*The Dark*-**_

Anna smiled at how cute Honey looked as he took a little nap after eating so many cakes, having joined him and Usa-chan once she knew the first year girl was okay. Mori came back with a new set of contacts for the new host, which he gave to the first year after her hair had been done by Tamaki's hair stylist, after that Haruhi had to slip on the uniform again after it was tailored to fit her. All the while Anna was just finishing off the last slice of German Black Forest Cake when a voice spoke up from behind the curtain.

"Um? Senpai?" Anna looked over, as did the other Hosts who were waiting around for her after their guests had left for the day. "What? Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki asked before Haruhi pulled back the curtain, impressing the hosts and Anna.

Before them was a rather innocent looking, handsome young boy, dark brown hair neatly styled with some bangs to complement his large doe brown eyes that were no longer hidden by large ugly frames, gone was the baggy, formless sweater, replaced by the elegant light blue blazer, crisp white shirt and perfectly tied black and purple striped tie, tailored black slacks with correctly sized black dress shoes.

"You sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?" Haruhi asked, a bit unsure as to why they had given her the boy's uniform, and that it cost $3,000. Anna chuckled, getting Haruhi's attention.

"It looks good on you, so why not?" Anna asked with a smirk on her lips as the other hosts had similar reactions. "Mm! I Agree Anna-chan! You're as pretty as a girl. Adorable." Tamaki gushed as he squished both his cheeks, sparkles all around him and sprinkled over Haruhi who was adjusting the tie a bit. Not seeing Anna bending her fork backwards as he called her _Anna-chan_.

"Haru-chan you look so cute!" Honey exclaimed from his seat, admitting the pink cartoonish flowers again.

"If we had known that's how you really look-"

"-we would have helped you out sooner."

The twins commented, smirking before their eyes shifted to Anna, wondering if they could do the same with her. She gave the boys a glare and they looked away from her, acting innocent.

"Who knows, maybe he'll draw in more customers." Kyoya mused, nodding his approval of the new host.

"Well that's just what I was thinking when Anna-chan requested him." Tamaki's boosted as most of the hosts looked at him with a disbelieving deadpan look before he went on."It seems our errand boy is quickly moving up in the ranks." Tamaki mused before turning to point at Haruhi, looking proud of himself.

"Starting today you are an official member of the Ouran Host club. I will be personally training you to be a first rate host. So if you can bring in 100 customers to request your service, then we will completely forget about your $80,0000 American, debit." Tamaki told her, as Haruhi looked uncertain of her future in the host club, looking at the other handsome young men before her eyes met with Anna's, the older girl giving her an encouraging smile.

"Then I get first appointment, I am the one who requested _him~_ in the first place." Anna mussed, as Kyoya opened his black notebook and wrote something down. "Very well, Miss Vargas. You have Haruhi's very first appointment right when the Host Club opens for tomorrow after school." Kyoya told her, a smile on his face that Anna felt was not all that true without even turning around.

 _ **-*The Dark*-**_

"Nekozawa-senpai?" Anna called into the darkness of the Black Magic Clubroom. Letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, she found some diming candles on a table in the middle of the room. She could see no one else as she looked around, she couldn't feel anyone either much to her disappointment.

"Did he leave when I took too long?" she asked herself sadly, looking down at the dimming candles, a book with a little piece of paper on top of it had her name written on it in beautiful gothic lettering. Carefully she picked it up and read its contents by dim candle light.

' _Dear, Mistress of Poisons and Potions_

 _I am sorry I could not wait for you any longer, as a special girl is awaiting me this evening. This book is what I wished to give you when we met. Alas it was not in Lord Beelzenef will that I gift it to you in person. Inside this book contains records and seeds of some of the darkest crafts the Nekozawa Family has learned in their long history. This gift is my gift to you, my gifted crafter, for the night you came into the world of the living. I'm sure you will find much more use of it then I. Until we meet again, my poisonous princess._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Umehito Nekozawa_ _'_

"A birthday present? From Umehito?" she questioned before blushing, making a quiet squeal to herself in happiness as she jumped up and down before picking up the book, feeling the dark aura around it, she let it seep into her pours as her fingers ran across the embossed lettering on its dark well worn cover before opening it, the smell of ink and paper with a hint of something spicy hit Anna's nose as she inhaled it's scent, shivering in pleasure a she let out a slow breath from her mouth, tasting it on her tounge.

"I certainly will put this to good use... Ume-kun~." Anna whispered into the darkness, blushing as she was very excited about the present, a deadly smile creasing her lips just as the candles give out and plunge the room into compete darkness.

 _ **-*The Dark*-**_

 _A 12 year old Anna was curled up around a 6 year old girl pink blanket in-between her legs, and a little 7 year old boy covered in a faded blue blanket on her left as moon light slipped threw a small crack in their dark hiding place, a very thin door on Anna's right separating them from the chaos on the other side of the door, the three frozen in fear as there was yelling and the sound of things breaking on the other side._

 _The little girl in the pink blanket sniffled in the small space, making it seem louder than it really was, getting a quiet shush form Anna as she held on to her and the little boy tighter._

" _It's going to be okay. I'll protect you. I always do." She said with a sad smile as something broke ageists the thin door to their hiding space, making the three flinch in fear, but the door still protected them._

* * *

A.N. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully more are to be published near the same time next week. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you/ :)


	8. Moon Light

_**Money, Happiness, and Love**_

 _They say Money can't buy you Happiness nor love that Families thrive more on Love and Happiness then Money, getting threw hardships together. To have none of that... means to desire Money, Happiness, and Love, but is it possible to have it all?_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Moon Light**

 _A chubby 5 year old Anna, dressed in a plaid jumper that reached past her knees and cute white button up shirt, hair pulled back into a single braid, walked through the front door of a small home in a rather quiet neighborhood, following a man who looked like a Mexican Santa with his darkly tanned skin, wearing a red jacket, with a curly white beard who carried some car keys and a bottle in a brown paper bag._

 _The little girl looked sad as she went off to a different room as the man who began talking to an elderly woman who was making a snack for the little girl. "Anna~, How was your first day at school?" came the elderly woman's voice from the kitchen, Anna could smell the cookies being made but that did not lift the little girl's sprits._

" _Bad! I'm not going back, Grandma!" the little girl told her, holding back tears as she remembered how horrible it was for her 5 year old self. No one talked to her, the teacher spelled her last name wrong, she didn't have her own lunch, the girl's all called her weird for wanting to play in the rain for recess, the boys called her ugly and fat, then last of all... everyone called her stupid because she forgot the names of the colors._

 _Anna took off her little backpack she had as she went into a room that had the tv on cartoons for her when she came home, she spotted a middle aged man sitting at the deck in the same room, wearing a blue police officers uniform, working on something important as he didn't look up. She knew not to disturb him while he was working so she hopped into the large recliner that was in front of the tv so she could watch it and forget about her horrible day at school._

 _Looking at the TV, she was confused as there was a sort of twinkling sound coming from the TV screen as it showed the blackness of space with tiny white stars before coming down on a pure white building that looked like a house for a princess, as a deep gong rang as the twinkling noise kept going and then… a guitar rift reached her young ears before a teenage girl started singing._

' _ **Fighting evil by moon light, wining love by day light**_

 _ **Never running from a real fight, she is the one named Sailor Moon!**_

 _ **She will never turn her back on a friend. She is always there to defend, She is the one on who we can always depend.**_

 _ **She is the one named, Sailor Venus!**_

 _ **Sailor Mercury! Sailor Mars! Sailor Jupiter!**_

 _ **Her secret powers are so new to her, she is the one named Sailor Moon!'**_

 _To 5 year old Anna's eyes she saw beautiful teens transforming into magical girls and heard a beautiful song that she would sing without really knowing their meaning until she was older. Anna watched a blond girl with strange round hair buns on either side of her head with the rest flowing down from those buns, gain a golden tiara, a cute purple cat she would latter learn was named Luna, and beautiful woman turning into a horrible monster._

 _She didn't notice her grandmother, an elderly woman in a blue house coat with pink flowers printed on it, white and gray curly hair come in with a tray of fresh chocolate chip cookies and cold chocolate milk. The old woman smiled as she saw her granddaughter's attention transfixed on the TV, all the while she saw her granddaughter smiling and her eyes sparking with life, unlike when she as with her mother or father, especially after the bitter devoice that left her in the middle of it all, and soon another child would join her granddaughter._

 _Right now... Anna wanted to know more about the cartoon she was watching, the title of the show coming on with all the main characters in their beautiful magical forms._

' _ **She is the one... Sailor Moon!'**_

 ** _~Moon Light~_**

"IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! IT'S FINALY HERE!" Anna yelled loudly, shaking the entire Hayashi estate with her voice, scarring the maids and butlers with her sudden loudness.

"W-welcome home, Maria-sama?" a rather sickly looking maid greeted the excited girl only to see a blur of red burst thru the mansion doors, a very confused and scared looking delivery man holding a clip board and a very generous tip of a few thousand Yen in his hands standing on the porch, leaving the young maid to apologize on her young mistress' behalf before closing the doors.

Any servants who heard Anna's yells quickly hugged the nearest wall as the brown and red blur passed by them safely as their young mistress ran to her personal library, formerly her bedroom.

"Thank God! Thank Kami-sama! Thank Lady Amaterasu! Thank Lord Beelzenef! Thank the Delivery Gods!" Anna kept yelling as she set the box on the desk left in her old room before ripping off the tape form the rather large box and quickly dove into the green packing peanuts that concealed her prize, going everywhere as she went deeper, the Styrofoam packaging falling to her bedrooms floor as Anna started pulling out books, but not just any books.

A complete collection of original sets of Sailor Moon mangas that were printed in Japanese, a bit yellowed from age, several original sailor moon plushies, posters, cell phone charms, statuettes, Drama-CDs, and a DVD collection of the original series and Sailor Moon Crystal where pulled out of the box but Anna was still digging thru the mass of packing peanuts, even over turning the box on herself, making them all fall to the floor.

"Maria-sama? Are you... alright?" the maid, Mimi poked her head into the girl's room, sniffling a laugh as she saw the large box over the younger girl's body, a squeal of joy echoing inside the box, muffling it, but it was still rather loud. The older maid came rushing to the door and frowned at the younger maid.

"What is so amusing? Is our young Mistress hurt?" Kyoko asked, unamused as the younger maid only pointed to the room, trying not to laugh but failing. The older maid just looked in and quickly saw the mess of packing peanuts on the floor before seeing Anna... with a box over the top half of her body... dancing around the room jumping and twirling for joy... all with the box still over her head.

"Mrs. Kyoko, is our lady hurt?" asked a stern looking older man, possibly around 30, with rimless oval glasses, black hair partly slicked back out of his slightly aged, yet still handsome face, wearing the standard black butler uniform, only his tie had a blue and silver emblem on his tie, a phoenix in front of a crescent moon, rising up out of the fire and ash. The older maid looked at that emblem quickly and stepped aside for him to see what was going on.

"Lady Maria! What is going on in here!?" the man asked, shocked by the mess and the crazy way the young woman was acting... before she crashed into one of the empty book cases moved into the room that was yet to be filled by Anna's growing collection, and fell to the floor with the box still on top of her. "My lady!" the old man called out to her as he saw her legs disappear inside the box, the flap for a make shift handle opened up.

"Oh! Sebastian! Hi! Haven't seen you around the house lately." Came Anna's muffled, but cheery voice form the box. The butler, Sebastian, sighed as he walked in with Kyoko, Mimi still outside trying to quietly laugh. "That is because of the assignment you gave me. I have completed it as you asked. Now why are you hiding in that box?" he asked looking at the box, a domestic shipping company's logo in it, before looking at the peanuts and then at the desk where his biggest clue was.

" _Sailor Moon_ merchandise? I should have known it be something childish." The man closed his eyes as her sighed. "First, some show called _My Little Pony_ , now this garbage." He was saying before the box Anna was in came up to him, getting real close to ramming into the older man.

"IT IS NOT GARBAGE! It's inspiration, written into wonderful tales filled with Love, drama, romance, family, and moral values!" Anna was throwing punches from inside the box as dents appeared here and there. "Just because it's drawn in a beautiful art style does not make it childish! It's meant for all ages, male and female to enjoy! Just because you look and act like Sebastian Michaelis from Black Butler doesn't mean you have to be such a-!" Anna ranted on to the old butler who then just lifted the box of her, exposing her lose brown locks, frizzed and covered with packing peanuts as well as her clothes, but the butler's sharp chocolate brown eyes spotted the item in his lady's hand.

It looked to be a Sailor Moon wand, only instead of the pink and gold color scheme; it was replaced by a metallic purple handle with platinum rings at the bottom of it and platinum crescent moon that had what looked like a blue sapphire in the shape of a robin's egg resting inside the platinum crescent moon, as the moon seemed to be attached to the wand by a platinum bead that held a light blue, orange, red, and light green orbs as two angle wings colored a dark blue a pink sprouted from the wand to touch the platinum moon .

"So this is what you were excited about?" he asked her and she quickly cured around the wand protectively. "My precious~." Anna hissed, lowering her voice a bit and sounding like that thing from the Lord of the Rings movie.

"Let her keep it 'Bastion. It's not every day she acts like this." Mimi spoke from the door, halving calmed down, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. "She does have a point, and the Master and the Witch are not here as well. No need to scold her when she is free to do as she pleases." Kyoko voiced as Sebastian looked at the wand in Anna's hands and then at the girl herself, seeing her frown and eyes go blank for a moment, he sighed in defeat.

"Alright. You can keep the wand." Sebastian calmly told the girl who was still cured over her _precious_ , in case it was a trick. The butler sighed again, knowing she was waiting for something but he just turned and left, walking past the two maids who also watched him in confusion.

"That's it?" Anna asked, still unsure about the butler's actions, but also getting a little worried about his lack of retribution from his task she had him complete. "That's it." He said walking out the door, but before he closed it he chuckled and added his final words. "Deutsch, 20 Minuten." And then he closed the door just as Anna let out a relived sigh, and grumbled a curse under her breath as she glared at the door, pouting.

"There it is, danm Demon Butler. I can't even watch an episode of Sailor Moon."

 _ **-Moon Light-**_

Anna yawned as she walked into the Hayashi mansion's dining room with her eyes closed, on her way to the kitchen, still dressed in her black mesh shorts and tank top from last night. Her hair in a bit of a mess but it mostly stayed in a frizzy curled ponytail. Having stayed up after Sebastian's _Lessons,_ to watch a few episodes of the original Sailor Moon, she didn't fall asleep till the clock hit three in the morning, sleeping threw the show's theme song, she slept peacefully with joyful dreams.

She wasn't expecting anyone to be in the dining room unless...

"Good Morning, Anna!" came what sounded like her father's voice from the normally empty long table, startling Anna as she jumped and looked to where her father, and step mother where sitting eating breakfast, well her father was eating breakfast, her step mother was just having a fancy coffee drink.

"D-dad? What are you doing here? Didn't you have that conference in France?" she asked startled but her question went ignored.

" _ **Anna-chan**_ , come. Sit down." Her step mother said kindly, but Anna could feel her step mother's concealed anger as she gestured her to take the chair across from her, on her father's left. Anna did as she was told, eyeing the turkey bacon, scrambled eggs, and chocolate stack of waffles topped with whipped cream and strawberries on her father's breakfast plate, it was her breakfast for when her step mother wasn't around, her father eating it meant that servants didn't know she would be back either.

"Is there something wrong? As far as I know the convention is still going on." She asked looking at her step mother as Kyoko set down a glass of what looked to be a green smoothie in front of Anna before bowing and backing away. "No nothing's wrong, per say." Sakura said, scowling as she barely sipped her latté before baking a face of disgust, setting it down and not touching it further.

"It's about an e-mail, Chairman Souh sent to me." Sakura started, looking at the young girl who stiffened when she mentioned the man. "He asked how you were doing at home while we were at the conference. He even asked if you were being _beaten_. Isn't that funny?" Sakura asked, glaring down at the girl who became blank as she sat there and sipped on the green smoothie. "The Butler hasn't hurt you, has he Anna? If so you can tell us right now if he has." José, Anna's father, said as he looked at his daughter's blank face with worry.

"It's just a rumor going around school; I'm not really popular with some students." She told them honestly as she drank the green smoothie, which worried her father. "You need to make friends, Anna. I know moving here was a big change for you, but you need to go out and talk to people, not stay in your room and watch cartoons." He started to lecture her and Anna tuned him out, thinking about her schedule for the day as he went on about how she needed to improve her attitude, as she drank her _breakfast_ which was strangely sweeter than normal.

"Why not have some breakfast? The waffles where good and you love them." he finally said and called over a maid in bad Japanese but the maid understood English anyway. "José, _**Anna-chan**_ can't have that junk. It will just make her even more bloated then she already is." Sakura scolded her husband, glaring at Anna's well endowed chest with degust as she saw the girl not wearing a bra. " _ **Anna-chan**_ , you should know better than to walk around like that, unless you rather walk the streets." The older woman hissed, getting Anna to make a small noise at the veiled threat as she drank the last of the green drink.

"Young miss, a package has arrived for you just this morning. I believe it is the bras' you have been waiting for." Kyoko spoke up getting a nod from the blank face girl, getting a glare from Sakura for not wearing what she was buying for her step daughter. "If you will excuse me I have to get ready for school." Anna got up and handed her drink to the older maid who took it and then bowed leaving for the kitchen.

" _ **Anna-chan**_ , why not wear one of the new dresses I bought you? There all the rage in France." Sakura said, sounding sweet and motherly, but Anna could feel and knew that the dresses her step mother bought wouldn't even fit her bear skeleton. "I'll stick with my own clothes; Japan does not have the same sense of fashion as Europe, let alone France." She said coolly, before leaving towards the kitchen where the cooking staff and Sebastian were waiting for her, feeling her step mother's disapproval.

 _ **-Moon Light-**_

"Um? Anna-chan?"

Anna glared up at the person who dared to call her by name, looking up from the tome Nekozawa had gifted her the other day, she had just cracked it open this morning during a rather irritating non-breakfast with her step mother, so her tolerance for _Anna-chan_ was at an all time low.

It was Tamaki, who flinched away from her glare, he looked ready to run the other way but stayed standing in front of her desk on the way to his, a look of fear on his paling face.

Having been scolded by her step mother for wearing _ratty_ street clothes to school, even if it was just a dark blue jacket over a black graphic t-shirt she wore over a black and white striped long sleeved shirt, black slacks over black leggings and black and white sneakers she had on today. Having her hair done in its normal curled ponytail her step mother pulled out her hair tie out before she left for school, but it still stayed in its shiny curled state down her back without it, for now.

"Don't call me, _Anna-chan_. I just might hit you again and not be sorry for it." Anna threatened, ignoring the gasps and girl's fainting at the possibility of a girl hitting their prince and not begging him to forgive them.

"S-sorry, Vargas-san. What's that you're reading? An Ancient Japanese book of some kind?" he asked her, trying to sound interested threw his fear; Anna could feel he was genuinely curious and scared, but strangely it wasn't of her, but the book. The book was a bit scary in the day light, with its yellowed pages cringed at the edges, and demonic looking symbols, a drawing of a cat here and there but what was scarier was the cover that looked like it was skin off a dinosaur and was a rather rancid looking green and brown.

"Ancient, yes. Japanese, no. It's from Nekozawa-senpai, stuff his family has written down from what he told me. He has no use for it so he just gave it to me as a present. Books are more of a western thing, the east has Ancient scrolls." She told him trying to go back to reading it, but she could feel Tamaki's change in mood, she didn't have to look to know he was smiling like a dog that was given a treat.

"Wow really? Is your birthday soon? Honey-senpai was talking about getting you a special cake, this morning." She heard him say, then shut himself up, thinking he was spilling a secret, but Anna already knew the Haninozukas and the Morninozukas where planning something for her. The ladies of the two households havening always wanted a daughter, and she was a willing sacrifice to their whims.

"Why not ask _Specks_ back there? I'm sure he would love to tell you my birthday." Anna said and she pointed her thumb over her shoulder and to her right where she could feel his calculating gaze on her, she felt a bit of surprise and annoyance come off him as the blond looked at Kyoya and then at her, confused.

"Specks? Vargas-san that's Kyoya. Who is this Specks person?" Tamaki asked, making Anna looked at him with disbelief. She didn't have on her sunglasses today, still wearing a black hoodie and slacks to school until her uniforms where done. "Specks... as in spectacles, you know... glasses... " she explained to him even pointing to her cheek bones to try to get him to understand what she was saying, the blond was making her think that his IQ matched his shoe size, until he smiled brightly seeming to finally get it.

"Oh! I understand, Vargas-san."

Anna thought that was the end of that and went back to her book before he added on to his statement.

"You like the Cool type don't you? I knew there was a type of Host that you liked! You can always change your designated host. It's not uncommon for ladies to try every host before they find the one they like the most. Of course most ladies request me more than all the others but it's good to see my best friend bring in a few ladies himself~. The allure of a cool man, never outwardly expressing the tidal wave of emotions he has bustling in his bosom, waiting for the right princess to pour his heart and soul into like a beautiful vase where his emotions can be stilled and their love can grow into a beautiful rose." The blond babbled on as Anna stared at him in disbelief, wondering where the shower of roses and sparkles came from as they landed on her desk and on her. The blond mistook her expression as surprise for having figured her out. "Am I right?" he asked her with a rather dashing smile that would have made Anna blush if not for her next word.

"Idiot."

She told him plainly with an unamused look that sent him to a suddenly darkened corner of the room in depression.

"Tamaki-kun~." Girls looked at their prince charming being sent to the corner of woe, muttering to himself sadly. "I just wanted Vargas-san to smile." He muttered lowly into the darkness of the corner, and someone seemed to hear his wish.

Anna couldn't help but laugh at Tamaki's sudden emoness, something that got her glares, but she never cared about them as she let herself laugh. Tamaki looked back at her, seeing her laughing and smiling. It surprised and astonished the blond to have her laughing and smiling so easily after trying so hard since before the start of school.

The teacher arrived to start class, telling Tamaki to take his seat for class and the blond did, passing by a still smiling Anna. Sitting down, he noticed she wasn't leaning forward like she normally did to avoid him pulling her curled ponytail, and that there was no band to keep it bound like that, also he saw her toss a pain piece of note book paper behind her onto his desk, opening it up Tamaki found a response to all the notes he had sent her before, written in her sloppy looking handwriting.

' _Maria-san or Mari-chan/san/kun_

 _Pick one, stick to it._

 _P.S. Call me_ _ **Anna-chan**_ _again and you will get hit.'_

It made Tamaki smile as he wrote a note back and tossed it to the girl in front of him, he saw her read it and then write back, only this time she hit is face with the note. Confused he opened it and read his response to her.

' _Thank you, Anna-chan~!_

 _I will call you Mari-kun since Honey-senpai uses –chan for everyone. In return please call me Tamaki or King if you would like. Either one is fine with me~.'_

He looked at her response.

' _You have been warned, Tamaki-san. I may slip and call you Tamaki or Tama-chan, but I will never call you king.'_

Tamaki pouted and wrote another response and passed it to her, and she passed it back with her response.

Kyoya watched them from the corner of his eyes, passing notes, the teacher almost catching them a few times but Anna seemed experienced with passing notes in class, and Tamaki was the Chairman's son so many of the teachers did not scold him for passing notes since they did not see Anna responding to them. The two seemed to have bonded over the little piece of paper during one class; it made the Ootori a little jealous of their easy and fast friendship, it took him a few months and a lot of headaches before he and Tamaki became something like friends.

 _ **-Moon Light-**_

"Really? I have my own dog too, she's a golden retriever I named Antoinette~. She's the most adorable and playful little puppy." Tamaki gushed about his dog as they headed to their next class, Anna having told Tamaki about her German Sheppard/Lab mix, Karama.

"Antoinette? Like _Marie_ Antoinette? The Former Queen of France, infamous for the phrase _'Let them eat cake'_ when her people own couldn't even afford bread, Antoinette?" Anna asked, curious about Tamaki's name choice for his pet, the blond pouted as he looked away embarrassed.

"Well when you put it that way, it makes her sound like an awful dog." He said, making Anna chuckle a little and he smiled as they talked and laughed in the halls. "I will reserve my judgment until I meet your pooch, but if I don't like her... its _la_ _Guillotine_ for her." Anna said as she ran a finger across her neck with a smile, making Tamaki laugh, knowing she didn't mean it and that Antoinette would like Anna and maybe her dog too.

"She will be on her best behavior I assure you. Now what about your dog, Karama? How did fate being the two of you together?" Tamaki asked, curious and happy to be talking with Anna, and making her laugh and be happy for just a little while.

"Well... I don't know really where she came from before I found her. Poor thing was thinner than a rat's tail."Anna's eyes glazed over, seeing that day she was forced to fetch something for her step mother late at night, when the trains stopped and she had no protection or defense with her, alone on the long walk there and back.

"I saw her chained up inside a gated junk yard and felt sorry for her, so I gave her some of the leftover rabbit meat that I had with me. She was so happy to have something to eat, it was hard not giving her more, but you can't give a starving dog too much to eat at once." Tamaki and Anna stopped walking; Kyoya was not far behind them, listening to them talk with each other so easily."I passed by her a lot, so I made sure I had some meat with me to feed her, even brought a bottle of water for her to drink some clean water. She was always so happy to see me." Anna smiled softly, remembering the little dirty puppy waging its little tail happily and barking, greeting her.

"I passed by her at a different time, wondering if she had an owner. I was going to take her if it seemed she was just abandoned. I mean who would leave such a young and helpless puppy there with no food or water if they wanted her?" Anna asked but Tamaki didn't say anything and neither did Kyoya as she told the story.

"I saw... someone trying to train her to attack on command using a cute black kitten." She told them, making the two boys eyes widen. "She didn't of course and they beat her... badly and then left her there and I could hear them kill the poor kitten." Anna's fist clenched in anger and sadness, the emotions from that time washing over her like a dark blanket. "W-what did you do then Mari-kun?" Tamaki asked her, sucked into her story as he imaged himself in her shoes and his dear Antoinette in Karama's paws.

"I climbed the fence, she looked so worried when she saw me, tried to get me to hide to, I didn't and got her off her chain before those monsters came back." Anna looked at her right hand that had a strange line running across it. "I grabbed her and climbed over the fence again, I just made it to the top when they tried to catch me. This cut was from the barbed wire that was on top of the fence." She showed it to Tamaki and Kyoya, who came closer to see the old wound, now it just looked like part of the lines on her hands as it healed very well.

"T-that's amazing Mari-kun! Such a beautiful tale of human cruelty and kindness! " Tamaki sniffled as he pulled out a tissue to wipe his eyes. "You are the embodiment of Kindness! Saving that poor pup form the life of pain." He went on before Anna shook her head and spoke up. "Not really Tamaki-san. You'll be singing a different tune once you know how she got her name. I'm far from kind." Anna gave Tamaki a rather dark and sinister smile as she started walked to class again, however the blond was more curious about the origins of the dog's name.

"Really? Oh, please share it with us!" Tamaki asked as he jogged to catch up to her as she stopped again.

"Sure, but Specs-san, if you want to hear the story walk with us, not behind us. It's creeping me out having you behind us." Anna said, shivering a little before she looked at Kyoya, who was a bit insulted by her not using his proper name.

"It's _Ootori_ -san." He told her walking up to her and the blond, but Anna blink as she looked at him confused for some reason. "Oh, Fancy Tuna?" She questioned him as it seemed Kyoya's last name, when said out loud, sounded like Otori, or Fancy tuna to a non native Japanese speaker. Kyoya coldly glared at her behind his glasses as Tamaki laughed at Anna's joke, Kyoya turned to glare at Tamaki to shut him up but the blond smiled at his new friend.

"His name is Kyoya, you can call him Kyoya-kun or Kyo-chan like Honey-senpai does." Tamaki told her and she smiled. "Sure, Kyo-chan it is."

"No. That name is for use strictly by Honey-senpai, for the host club, No one else." Kyoya said as he walked away from them, intent on getting to class and not being insulted further. "Seems he don't like that one. How about Cow-chan? That sounds like Kyoya?" Anna suggested and Tamaki didn't know if he should laugh hysterically or cower in fear as the Shadow King emitted a dark aura, Anna could feel the anger but she ignored it.

"No? Crow-kun?"

It only seemed to irritate Kyoya further; Anna was only looking at Tamaki who was trying not to laugh as his new friend's cluelessness about his best friend's anger.

"Tuna-chan?"

Anna felt his rejection of that nick name from where she was standing, Kyoya not having gone far from them; she could still feel his emotions even as he suppressed them.

"Grumpy-chan?" Kyoya walked over to her, but she still didn't look at him as she tried to find another nick name for him.

"Um? How about Yuki-chan? No wait he has dark hair. Oh! How about Kuro-chan? It sounds more like a name for a cute kitten but it suits him."She mused before turning to face the young man with a smile on her face as she felt his annoyance, anger and frustration as he coolly glared at her before behind the glare of his glasses. "Need something, _Kuro-chan_?" she asked him happily, acting a little ditzy. Tamaki was inwardly panicking, not sure what Kyoya would do to the girl or what she would do to Kyoya given she's hit him hard enough to bruise.

"Kyoya- _san_ , please address me as Kyoya- _san._ " Kyoya said, calming down form understanding what she was doing, having noticed her move into a defensive stance, but lock up as he was in striking distance. Not to mention the smile she had on her face as he glared at her, she wasn't as stupid as Tamaki as she could tell when he rejected the ridiculous nick names; just he fixed his glasses in annoyance.

"See. It's not nice to talk about others when their right in front of you, Kyoya- _san_." She teased him and Tamaki eyes widen in understanding, before gapping at his new friend who dared to tease the Shadow King.

"Yes, you have my apologies Vargas-san. I will not share your personal information without your consent." He told her, being honest before he turned to head to class, her voice called out to him.

"Maria-san." She said, getting him to look at her again, Anna could feel his surprise and confusion under the blanket of coolness he had put up.

"Call me, Maria-san or Mari-san or even Mari-kun." She told him, giving him a soft smile which threw the Ootori off a little, being trusted with calling her something she liked to be called after a few moments of interactions. He smiled back at her as she was falling right into his clutches, just like he wanted.

"All right, Maria-san. We better get to class soon or we'll be late." He told them as he started to walk away, Tamaki and Anna glancing at each other before grinning in agreement and took up walking on either side of their dark haired friend, continuing their talks with Kyoya joining in here and there.

 _ **-Moon Light-**_

" _ **ANNA-CHAN!"**_

 _Anna cringed as she heard her step mother yell for her in a rage. Her new puppy looking up from the soft grass she was laying in after just having had her first ever bath, her gold and brown fur dull in the sunlight, and her pink color havening been meant for a cat as her body still small from neglect._

" _Looks like the harpy is not happy, again." Anna muttered as she looked down at the clueless puppy that was waging her tail, letting her tongue hang out as she panted in joy._

" _ **ANNA-CHAN!"**_ _Anna looked up from her pet to see her Step mother storm up to her, dragging behind her was a poor young maid holding out a once white wedding dress, that as spotted with purple in some places. "Tell me who did this!" Sakura pointed to the dress that the maid did not want to hold up, but the woman commanded her to do so, showing Anna a mysterious grape juice stain on the bust of the dress, but Anna recognized the old wine stain being her father's handy work from a day doing the laundry together._

" _My dad." Anna answered honestly as Sakura had pointed at the Wine stain, but got backhanded for her smart remark._

" _Don't go blaming your father! I know it was you! This was supposed to be your wedding dress too." Sakura yelled at the young girl who only gave her a blank look, seeming not to have been affected by the slap. "It's too small. I would never fit into that." Anna told her and received another slap on the other cheek._

" _That's because you've been eating like a pig, stuffing your face with carrots. You need to eat less, and maybe then the Morinozuka heir will see you as a woman, maybe even the Haninozuka one if you get small enough." She said carelessly, Anna's eyes glared at her as her fist clenched, not likening what Sakura was telling her do to her body and her friends._

 _The little pup picked up on her Mistress distress and started barking at Sakura, trying to protect her new owner as she tried to look scary with her pointed ears pulled back and puppy teeth bared and prepared to fight the evil harpy._

" _What is that? Agh, Get that rat out of here, or better yet kill it. I have a very important meeting to get to, so take care of this."Sakura scowled at the puppy that kept baking at her, turning away as the puppy followed before it jumped and sunk it teeth into the bottom half of the woman's skirt and for it off. Turning to look at the mutt, Sakura gave it a swift kick before turning away, not realizing the pup had taking out a chuck of her skirt that left her, hopefully, thong clad back side exposed._

 _Anna rushed over and checked on the puppy before noticing the fabric in her mouth and then seeing the disturbing image that made the young girl gag._

" _I really hope she's actually wearing something under that skirt, then again Karma's a Bitch." Anna smirked at the saying as her puppy barked. She blinked and looked at the pup, confused. "Karma?" Anna tested and the puppy backed again, wagging her tail happily, seeming to think it was her name making Anna laugh._

" _Karma, I'm glad you're on my side." Anna grinned as the puppy barked happy with her new name, new home, and new owner as she wore a sliver round tag with a crescent moon and a rising phoenix._

* * *

A.N.: Well here's another chapter if anyone is still reading this. Also if interested I am looking for a Beta to help me with ideas and other stories, also to kick my writing butt so I can get some stories done.

Deutsch, 20 Minuten: German, 20 minutes

La Guillotine: The Guillotine


	9. Green with Envy

_**Chapter 9: Green with Envy**_

 _Anna tried not to stare at the women before her, but it was not the woman she was looking at so much as it was her beautiful kimono. It was a beautiful deep blue with black and blue butterflies decorating the expensive looking fabric, seeming to flutter there wings as the woman walked gracefully towards her and the two Martial Arts heirs._

" _Welcome home, Takashi. I see you brought_ _Mitsukuni,_ _with you as well as a young lady~." Came the woman's beautiful voice that made Anna blush before she bowed to the woman avoiding eye contact._

" _I-I am Vargas, Anna. P-pleased to meet you." Anna greeted the woman nervously, looking at her white socked feet, the Morinozuka home being more of a Japanese Mansion. The trio took off their shoes before entering and meeting the beautiful Japanese woman with her shiny dark hair pulled into a neat bun, her face flawless and pale, dark eyes gazing far away yet close, and red painted lips curled up with a smile._

" _My, such a timid little pup. You must be the one Takashi asked us to adopt." The woman said with amusement in her voice as she saw the girl's reaction. "W-what?!"Anna yelled and quickly looked up at her with wide surprised eyes before looking at Mori, who looked away from her with a small blush on his cheeks._

" _Auntie! Auntie! Mari-chan wants to wear a Kimino, but her evil step-mother won't allow her to!" Honey told the woman who blinked in shock, a bit surprised as she looked at the girl. Anna looked at the blond as if he betrayed her, her face a bright red. "Mi-misukuni!" Anna blushed as she used the Haninozuka's first name without thinking. The Lady Morninozuka gave off a soft giggle, drawing all three teens' attention to her._

" _It's nothing to be ashamed of, pup. I would be happy to let you try on a Kimono." She smiled at the still blushing girl, who was looking at her with wide disbelieving eyes. "After all, I noticed you admiring mines earlier." The woman couldn't help but tease the young girl as she blush, looking at the ground in embarrassment before the Lady Morinozuka called over a servant._

" _Call my dear sister; it seems we finally have a little girl to dress up." She told the servant who nodded in understanding, leaving Anna confused as the two boys left them alone._

" _Have fun Mari-chan!" Honey waved to her before he and Mori disappeared behind a door, before Anna could ask them to stay, as The Lady Morinozuka pounced on her, dragging her deeper into the Morinozuka home with surprising strength._

 ** _-*_** ** _Green with Envy_** ** _*-_**

"What kinda cake do you think it will be this year, Mari-chan?" Honey asked the young woman, as he and Mori had joined her for lunch in the cafeteria, the blond senior sitting on her right as his cousin sat on his right like normal. The two seniors having bought their lunch and Anna having her own from home, opening the ordinary looking purple beto box, the smell form the still warm Chicken enchiladas, Mexican rice, refried beans inside of it, while a small side salad and dessert container where set off to the side along with a bottle of soda.

"Eh? Probably that nasty, sugarless, green tea flavored thing she's into now." Anna responded, sounding uncaring as she picked up her fork and dove into her lunch happily, her stomach having made its emptiness be known when she smelled the Cafeteria food, a result of skipping breakfast that morning. "Eww. Why does she always get nasty stuff? It's your birthday Mari-chan. You should pick what kinda cake you want." Honey told her with a pout as he at his lunch, talking about the Anna's step mother and how the woman was handling her step daughter's birthday this year.

"It's not really for me, Honey-senpai. It's just her excuse to throw a party and whore me off to more investors, not to mention sucking up to some of the richer families." She told him, rolling her eyes in memory of her 15th birthday, what was supposed to be _**Anna's**_ milestone achievement in becoming a woman was nothing but meeting old men, not being able to have anything more than water and some vegetables to keep her stomach quiet for the night, and dancing with important men for possible business deals later in her life.

"That's not right, Mari-chan. She doesn't even pick cute dresses for you to wear, and Auntie says you look way cuter in kimonos." Honey told her, smiling as Anna chucked recalling Lady Morinozuka dressing her up in a kimono that belonged to her as a young woman.

"Yeah, thanks again for saving me form that awful party, and staining that eye sore." Anna added, as she recalled the small senior _tripping_ , holding a large piece of intact pink cake, that was then smeared into her once pure white dress. Honey and Mori had offered to clean her up, when really they kidnapped her, taking her to the Morinozuka home to be cleaned up and dressed in a special Kimono for her birthday, spending it with real cake and surrogate families.

"You're welcome, that cake wasn't any good anyway." Honey giggled as they were then joined by Anna's new friends, and the twins who had their lunches and joined them at the table.

"Mari-kun! You started eating without us." Tamaki greeted her as he took a seat across from her as Kyoya sat to his right, the twins sitting together on Tamki's left in front of Honey and Mori setting down their own lunches, but Tamaki looked at Anna's lunch in curiosity.

"What is that you having for lunch? It looks rather exotic." Tamaki told her, catching he attention of the twins who looked at it questionably.

"What is it?"

"Looks like dog barf."

The twins commented looking at the odd box filled with even odder food, Anna let out a small chuckle at the comparison."Far from it, it's Extra Spicy Chicken Enchilada, Mexican rice, and refried beans." She told them pointing to each side as the Host looked at it with intrigue. "Extra Spicy huh?" The one on the right started, looking unimpressed, as his brother smirked, adding on. "More like slightly mild." The other bother shook his head as they looked at her smirking.

" **No way can you handle spicy foods,** _ **Anna-senpai~."**_

The other hosts looked at Anna, wondering how she was going to respond to them, as she smiled at them shaking her head. "As if you _little boys_ are good judges of what is spicy. You'll cry your eyes out eating _normal_ Enchiladas." She shot back at them, as they only grinned, but Anna sensed their irritation with being called little boys, but was replaced by amusement very quickly.

" _ **Oh really? Wanna bet?"**_

The twins asked, waiting for her to take their bait as they wanted to try her lunch, curious about the spiciness of the food but also wanting to give the upper classmen a much needed makeover, wondering if they could pull of a change with her like they did Haruhi.

"What cha wanna bet?" Anna asked them a bit more interested, a smirk still on her face.

"That we can eat the Extra Spicy Enchiladas with no problem-"

"And you can't, _Anna-senpai~."_

They confidently purposed to her as Anna thought it over, looking at her lunch and then looking at Mori who gave her a nod before looking at the twins."And if you two have a problem eating them? What do I get?" she asked, frowning as she thought about what she saw in her food. The twins shrugged their shoulders, grinning not believing they would lose the bet.

" **What do you want,** _ **Anna-senpai~?"**_

They asked, grinning as they saw the annoyed tick she had when they called her by her first name, thinking she would just ask them to stop calling her that, or be her hosts next time she came to the Host club.

"How about, you answer one question of mine with complete honestly." She told them and they looked at her in surprised and confusion, she could feel it rolling off all of the hosts when she finished her sentence.

" _ **We have a deal then?"**_ they asked, holding out a hand for her to shake as she shook their hands one at a time, squeezing their hands a bit but the twins did not say anything about it as she pushed her lunch to them as the twins grinned and took a piece of the Chicken Enchilada and stuffed it in their mouths. Their eyes widen at the strange new taste before they feel the spiciness kick at their taste buds.

They shut their mouths as their club mates watch them for a reaction that may never come as they see Anna pull something out of her bag and sprinkle a bottle of some red sauce over her remaining lunch before putting it away.

"Hey! That's chea-" they twins start to say as Anna then eats her lunch with a grin, feeling the twins surprise as their eyes start to water when they open their mouths.

"Sorry, it wasn't spicy enough for me." Anna told them as she showed them a bottle of hot sauce with a cartoonish pepper on it. "I just added more hot sauce to it. Wanna try again?" she asked them but got no response as she saw them slowly turning red. "No? Okay then." She said with a smirk before eating her lunch without incident, she could feel the twins not liking her gloating as they tried not to give into the spiciness.

"Um? Mari-kun? Are you okay?" Tamaki asked her a bit worried as he looked at the twins and then her, but she seemed fine as she smirked at him. "I'm perfectly fine, Tamaki-san, but it seems Hi-chan and Kao-chan are not breathing." She said as she saw the twins' faces get redder and redder.

"AGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" the younger twin, from what Anna assumed yelled first, caving in and downing a glass of water that was set on the table by the tall senior who was giving Anna a small smile as she ate her lunch, and drank in her victory. "AGH! I CAN'T EATHER!" the other twin finally admitted glaring at Anna as he panted after downing water with his brother.

" _ **What was that?"**_ they yell looking at her angrily as she ate her lunch with a smirk. "You just lost the bet. So you have to answer one question honestly." She told them but they looked at her with suspicion.

"No way, you cheated! No way can you handle something that Spicy! What was in that bottle!?No way is that hot sause!" One twin asked angrily, Anna mentally thinking him the older twin as he seemed to be the one to start everything and his little brother would follow."Hot sauce and I didn't cheat. Your untrained taste buds just can't handle the heat of an Extra Spicy Enchilada." Anna told them, smirking as she avoided the habanera peppers that where snuck into the Enchilada. The twins glared at her, feeling swindled as the older one eyed her school bag before looking at his brother who nodded in agreement with their new plan.

 **-*** ** _Green with Envy_** ***-**

After school, Anna walked through the darken halls of the north building's basement. Black cloak resting on her shoulders and bag at her hip when she entered the Black Magic Club, she was startled as black rose petals floated past her and she saw her fellow club members dressed in fine dark gothic clothing, only visible in the low candle light.

" _ **Welcome home~, Mistress~."**_

They greeted her happily, and Anna's heart stopped for a few moments as she took them in. The first year girl, whose name Anna forgot, was seated on one of couches, dressed in a black dress lined with white lace as she looked down at the tarot cards she had placed down on the table before her. Behind her where two other members, grinning as they saw her, one with wild looking dark brown hair, the other with soft silky looking dark locks. Then there was a boy she faintly recalled was in her class smiling at her from under his styled maroon hair holding what looked like a human skull in his hand looking like a British aristocrat with the morning broach pinned to his white cravat.

However her attention was mostly on Nekozawa, who was out of his normal cloak and in a fine dark suit with a white lace covering his wrist and hands, Beelzenef on his right hand looking happy to greet her, lacy Cravat and black bow around his neck looking like he was a gift as his eyes half closed and Smokey gray eyes as his pale skin seemed to glow in the candle light as she saw him give her a rather seductive smile that made her face go red and her heart and breathing stop.

Next thing she knew, Nekozawa's face changed from seductive to shocked as Anna's vision went to black as she felt herself falling into someone's arms.

 ** _-*_** ** _Green with Envy_** ** _*-_**

"I-is she okay? I thought this would encourage more students to join us if we dressed like the Host club." Anna heard Nekozawa's voice as she looked at the back of her eye lids, the sound of clothing reaching her ears.

"Think we should have told her? I mean, she did faint once she saw us." Came a male voice, she recognized as a classmate. "You think we scared her?" came another voice, sounding worried. "She didn't seem scared. Beside she came to us during a black mass and that didn't scare her." another male voice chimed in.

"Her face was red, it could be a curse." Came the girl's voice, Anna then heard the other's gasp.

" _ **WHO PUT A CURE ON OUR BELOVED BREWER?"**_ Nekozawa yelled angrily, making his male club mates cower in fear as Beelzenef also seemed angry. Thinking her bright red face and fainting where a result of a curse put on her by one of the other members.

"It's... not..." Anna tried to tell them as she slowly opened her eyes, much to her disappointment they were all wearing their cloaks again. "There fault. It is a curse but not one they could have cast, Nekozawa-senpai." She said, starting to sit up, noticing she was laid on one of the fainting couches in the room. Nekozawa was quick to come to her side, she could feel his worry come off him and see it in Beelzenef.

"What do you mean? Are you all right?" He asked her as she nodded before looking at him, blushing as she looked into his Smokey eyes as he was really close to her. She slowly sat up from the soft black cushions, Nekozawa held his arms out to catch her if she fell again. "Y-yeah, and I mean the curse that is placed upon everything with beating heart. _**The Crush Curse**_." She told them and they gasped, as the only other girl blinked and looked at her.

"The...Crush Curse?" she questioned and Anna nodded.

"S-sounds painful. What does it do, Anna-senpai?" came from one of the first year members, looking at her with curiosity and fascination. Anna couldn't help but chuckle at her little joke, still blushing as Nekozawa sat next to her, also curios about the so called _curse_.

"Unlike what the name implies, it does not physically crush you." She started out which confused the other members but they stayed quiet. "It reaches into your heart and crushes it into a vice, making your face turn red and your lungs unable to breathe; sometimes it even causes your mind to go into its primal state... all too either cure or break the curse. More often than not, the curse is often broken, taking a piece of your soul with it." She told them, frowning as she looked away from them, only to see Beelzenef on her right shoulder as Nekozawa was on her left, meaning his arm was around her shoulders as the cat puppet gently creased her cheek. Anna saw it's cloth darken, surprising her as she reached up and hand and felt her tears.

"Mari-kun?" Nekozawa called her, making the young woman's heart jump hearing his soft seductive voice so close to her ear, her face blazing red. She shyly looked at the Black Magic Club president, swooning as she looked into his beautiful eyes filled with his worry for her.

"You still have a piece of your soul left." He told her and she blinked in confusion before remembering what she had told him before, a sad smile graced her lips. "No I don't, Umehito. It belongs to a demon now." She told him, which chilled the members, who then wanted to hear about the _Demon_ that had her soul now.

 ** _-*_** ** _Green with Envy_** ** _*-_**

"How has classes gone for you, Haruhi- _kun_?" Anna gleefully asked the cross-dressing first year girl, having meet her in the hallway along the way to the host club, having put up her cloak for now, Haruhi looked at her in confusion.

"Why are you using –kun, Vargas-senpai?" Haruhi asked, noticing the other girl having switched suffixes ever since yesterday.

"They think you're a boy, haven't you noticed?" Anna asked the first year who nodded. "Yeah, but I don't see what the big deal is. A lot of girls in class seemed to act pretty weird around me today." She told Anna who let out a little chuckle. "You make a cute boy, Haruhi. There can never be enough cute boys, even if they are girls." She joked making Haruhi sigh.

"That was rude senpai, it doesn't matter if I'm a boy or a girl, all that matters is what's on the inside." The first year scolded her, but Anna only laughed, making the other girl feel a bit insulted. "I agree with you, but being a boy or a girl _does_ matter when it comes to the next generation." Anna told her with a smirk only to get a confused look from the first year. "They can always adopt Vargas-senpai. As long as there's love they can be a family." Haruhi told her, before Anna started laughing coldly.

"S-senpai?" Haruhi looked at her nervously, confused by her reaction.

"Ah~ Haruhi, you have so much to learn." Anna grinned at Haruhi, but her eyes where dark, filled with bitterness and hate. The first year was shocked and confused by what she saw in the upperclassmen. "I heard from a pair of kitsumes that you've been having a bad case of luck." Anna asked her, going back to a relaxed mood that threw the first year off.

"Um? Yeah. It's no big deal really." Haruhi tried to brush it off, unsure of where her senpai's dark mood came from or when it would return. "A hidden razor blade in a textbook, a soaked math book, and a sewing needle in the collar of your jacket right?" Anna asked looking down at the first year with a worried frown, as Haruhi's eyes widen in shock and surprise as the older girl grabbed her left hand and looked at the bandage on her index finger.

"H-how did you know senpai?" Haruhi asked, shocked and scared now of the upperclassmen who only smiled at her sadly. "I've been there, Haruhi." Anna told her before reaching into her bag and pulling out a wooden Voodoo doll about the size of a manga book, in the shape of a cat the Black Magic Club sold, only this one had a messily written kanji on its head. "Here, take this... for protection." Anna then placed the doll in Haruhi's hand confusing the younger female.

 ** _-*_** ** _Green with Envy_** ** _*-_**

"So Haruhi what are you hobbies?"

"I hear you take the train to school. Don't you have a car?"

"Your skin is so soft and silky~. What's your secret?"

Three first year girl's asked the new host, who was sitting with Anna as her first round of customers, the new host however looked a bit unsure. She looked to the older girl who said noting as she ate a piece of cake and was watching the other hosts. "Um? No car, No secrets really." Haruhi told them nervously, unsure of how to deal with the girls and Anna being of no help to her.

"Why did you _**join**_ this club, Haruhi-kun?" the first girl asked her and Haruhi thought about why she was doing this.

"I think you are a bit too much for him ladies~. After all, Haruhi-kun is not used to having the attention such beautiful flowers such as yourselves." Anna said making the girls look at her in confusion, she was still dressed in her hoodie, but her curled hair was over her right shoulder, giving the girls a kind smile before looking at Haruhi. Who noticed the girl's glass was empty, picking it up and looking up at the girl before asking.

"Would you like your drinks refreshed?"

Anna stuffed a large chunk of cake in her mouth as she looked away, trying not to laugh as the other girl's blushed at the action. "Y-yes, please~." The girl's gushed over Haruhi as Anna handed over the crystal jug of water without being asked. "Thank you, Vargas-senpai." Haruhi thanked her as the other girl's then looked at Anna who smiled. "Please, call me Mari-kun. You're my host after all." She said and gave a wink to the female host who smiled at her before pouring the other girl's drinks.

"You're not part of the club Vargas-san?" a girl asked and Anna only got another piece of cake. "Nope, Just here for the cake and the good company, anything else for you ladies?" Anna asked and the girl's took up her offer on cake, their unease vanished as she served them cake.

"Wow, it's like another Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai." Tamaki noticed form peeking over his couch as the older girl would let Haruhi talk to the girls and almost silently serve them; Anna was being more kind and soft with the girl's with her words, giving Haruhi some time to relax.

"Yes, it seems Mari-san has taken a likening to our new host, as well as our customers." Kyoya informed him, watching the new host and unusual guest entertain the girls. "Do you think Mari-kun will start coming to the more club then?" Tamaki asked his friend. "It's a possibility." Kyoua responded before watching Anna get up and get more cake, or at least that's want she told her table.

"I'll go see if she need's assistance." Kyoya said as he left to follow Anna to the back room where the extra cakes where kept, but he did not see her anywhere among the colorful cakes that were waiting to be eaten.

"Mari-san?" Kyoya called out for her but she gave no response, he walked around the towering cakes and saw her crouched down closing the panel on one of the walls quietly. "Vargas-san." Kyoya called out to her making her jump as she looked at him with wide surprised eyes. His glasses glowing in the darken light. "Now what where you just doing?" he asked her as the girl looked nervous and said nothing as she got up.

"Why don't you tell me what I was doing?" she asked him, making Kyoya let out a short chuckle. "I believe you where attempting to hack into Ouran's security system, but failed. I must say this does not look good for a scholarship-" he was sawing before a soft noise interrupted him and Anna pulled out the source of it from her pocket.

It looked like an IPhone, but on the back where the symbol for a bitten apple would be there was a glowing crescent moon. With a few taps Anna was looking at something on her phone that made her glare at it.

"Just as I thought." She muttered which interested Kyoya as to what she was looking at. "What is?" he asked her coming closer in curiosity as she shifted, seeming like she was going to run. "You should know my family employs one hundred officers. You wouldn't have time to grab your passport." He threatened as he stood in front of her but she only rolled her eyes at it before showing him what was on the screen.

A three of the Host Club's customers, Tamaki's customers, were captured on the school's security cameras putting a razor blade in Haruhi's text book, pouring water onto her math book, and slipping the sewing needle into the collar of her jacket was what he saw before Anna pulled it away.

"Have you ever dealt with jealous girls before?" she asked him, looking serious as the Ootori's eyes widen behind his glasses but said nothing. "I'll take that as a no. This could get dangerous for her" Anna muttered, catching Kyoya's attention. "It's none of your business, why don't you stay out of it?" he told her coldly and she glared at him.

"I'm making it my business, _Little Kitten_." She told him angrily, Kyoya was a bit taken aback with the new nick name. "If you don't do something now, what's to stop them from going after the other customers then?" she told him before letting out a small chuckle. "Even with one hundred officers, all it takes is one little fracture in the right place, to destroy even the strongest of foundations." She told him before picking up a cake and leaving with it as Kyoya didn't stop her, seeing her point.

"She'll be of more use then I thought." he smiled before following her back to the main room.

 ** _-*_** ** _Green with Envy_** ** _*-_**

" _ **It's time for the 'Which One Is Hikaru?' game!"**_ The twins grinned happily, acting like they where game show hosts, as their bangs where no longer neatly combed right or left but were sticking strait up, making them look identical.

"I can't tell."

"They're so alike."

The girls pouted as they could not tell the twins apart, Haruhi and Anna sat together again as they looked at the twins, unamused, Anna was just eating some more cake sitting back in a chair, before a girl turned to her with a sad smile. "Can you tell them apart Vargas-senpai?" she asked Anna who was finishing off her piece of cake inside her mouth, she set the empty plate down as the twins grinned.

" _ **Yeah senpai. If you can tell us apart we'll give you a nice reward~."**_ The twins promised her with grins on their faces as Anna looked away from them as she was selecting another cake, seeming to ignore them. _ **"Vargas-senpai! Come on! Tell us apart~!"**_ They pouted at being ignored before Anna picked up a strawberry cake, happily eating a large strawberry before she answered. "The one on the right is Kao-chan, and Hi-chan is one the left." She said, ignoring the halted breaths of their customers as the twins only smiled at her.

" _ **Wrong~. Now you have to be punished!"**_ The twins gave an annoyed grin as they got up and looped their arms under Anna, lifting her off the chair. "Hey! Let go of me." Anna growled at them as Kaoru set her cake down away from her, she didn't fight them as they dragged her out of the chair and pulled her towards the back.

" _ **Nope! You lost Senpai~!"**_ They told her grinning before Haruhi spoke up for the upper classmen's defense. "No. She was right." The first year spoke up getting everyone's attention. "You two may look alike, but two you are not the same. I'm sure you've noticed it to, Mari-senpai?" she asked shocking the customers and the twins. "You really can't trust Kitsumes can you." Anna said before she sighed, the twins still holding her arms before she looked at the twin on her right.

"Keeping in mind our little wager from lunch. I would like to cash in my prize with you." she looked at him with a wicked grin. "Now tell me honestly little Fox. Are you really _Hikaru-chan_ ~?" She asked, amused as she felt the twin before her have a flash of anger and the one behind her a reaction of shock. She felt the customers where looking at her in aww, as If the twins where never told apart.

"I still say you cheated." Hikaru grumbled, his golden eyes glaring at her as she only laughed a little and pat him on the head as he let her arm go to cross his arms. "No need to be angry Little Kitsume. It's all in good fun; no one has to get hurt over a silly little game of who's who." She told him, but as she said that Kaoru's grip on her other arm tightened a little, and she felt a cloud of sadness come over some of the girls.

"Wow! Haruhi-kun and Mari-Senpai can tell them apart!" a customer of the twins voiced, surprised but Anna could feel sadness in her heart. "How did you do it Haruhi?" another girl asked eager to learn what made the twins different.

"Well, from what I could tell Hikaru's voice and actions are a lot meaner then Kaoru's." She told them as Anna looked at her confused. "That's how you tell them apart? I just know Hikaru is older and whatever he gets into his brother naturally follows." She blurted out surprising a few girls.

"No way, you probably cheated again." Hikaru accused her, making the girl's gasp. "Hikaru." Kaoru looked a bit shocked at his brother. "How could I cheat then?" Anna asked him smirking at the twin. "Haruhi told you which one we are, I bet you can't tell us apart by yourself." He told her, looking confident.

"Okay I'll take the bet. What are the stakes this time?" Anna asked him, making their group gasp. Hikaru smirked as he pulled on her curled hair, a bit amaze when he felt it and when it sprung back. "When we win, you have to let us give you a make-over, black is not sliming if it's all you ever wear." He mused looking her up and down as her went around her to his brother who let go of her arm and examined her with his brother.

"And if I win?" She asked, still smirking.

" _ **We will be your next Hosts~."**_ They told her with identail grins and her smirk faded. "Well that's not a very good reward." She muttered, angering the twins before she added on. "but okay you have a deal." She held out her hands to both of them, crossing them over which confused the twins a little before they just shook her hands.

" _ **Deal!"**_ They exclaimed happily before they disappeared behind a screen that was suddenly there, making a ruckus as they hid and then reappeared before her with their hair still standing up but she noticed they had messed it up a little more.

" _ **Which one is Hikaru?"**_

They asked her with confident smirks but Anna could feel the anger coming off Hikaru and the slight Joy from Kaoru. So Anna played along with their game by tilting her head in confusion. "Hmm, I don't know. I actually have a spell for this." She told them making the twins confused and annoyed while the girl's gasped, Haruhi was not impressed but watched what the upper classmen was up to.

" _ **A spell? Really Anna-senpai? Go ahead and try it~."**_

They dared her with smirks, only to be confused when she grabbed a glass of water and offered it to the one on the left. " _Hikaru-chan_ , this is for you." She said, smiling at the two who only looked at her unimpressed.

" _ **That's it? That's not much of a**_ -spell? _ **"**_ They were saying before Anna threw water on the twin that was offered it mid sentence leaving Kaoru to finish alone as his brother tried to get the water off of his face. "What was that for!?" Hikaru asked as his face was now a noticeable light blue as he glared angrily at a smirking Anna. "Aw~ Don't look so _blue_ Hi-chan~. It's just water." She mocked him as Kaoru looked at his brother in horror.

"H-hikaru! Your face! Your face is blue!" He told his older brother before producing a mirror for his brother to see and once the older saw his reflection his eyes widen in horror as Anna laughed at them.

"WITCH! Take this spell off me!" Hikaru yelled angrily as she only laughed, the girls around them gasped at Anna's _spell_ having worked including Haruhi who thought it was just a harmless joke as Anna didn't seem concerned. "Nope~." Anna mused still laughing before Hikaru lunged at her but she dodged him easily still laughing. "Change me back!" he yelled trying to catch her as she laughed, her eyes watering over but she still dodged the angry twin.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked one of the girls looking confused, seeing one of the twins literally blue in the face trying to catch a laughing Anna, the girl looked very concerned. "V-vargas-senpai cast a spell on Hikaru-kun and made his face turn blue." She told the blond host who looked at her with disbelief before Hikaru finally tackled Anna to the ground, still in a fit of giggles as the older twin glared down at her, holding her hands on either side of her head, sitting on her toned stomach, not that he noticed.

"Get rid of this spell on me, witch." He growled at her and she only smiled at him. "I can't." was all she told him and it only made him angrier "What do you mean you can't?" he asked before he was picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder, or rather Mori's shoulder. "Mori-senpai! Let me go!" Hikaru complained trying to wiggle free from the senior's grasp as Honey looked at Anna with an amused smile. "You didn't really put a spell on him, did you Mari-chan." the little senior said with a knowing look as Anna got up giving him a grin.

"Nope. I can't remove what's not there." She told him making Hikaru go still with shock. "Then why is his face blue?" Kaoru asked, still confused about what happened to his brother.

"You two tried to get the bottle of hot sauce in my bag didn't you?" Anna asked looking at Hikaru then Kaoru, both looked at her in shock. "It was Hikaru who opened my bag and got sprayed with something right?" she asked looking at the older twin who glared at her. "It was a mixture of certain ingredients that, when water is added, changes color depending on what surface it came into contact with." Kyoya spoke up pushing up his glasses as he looked at Hikaru's face, the twin blinked at him in confusion.

"Am I right, Mari-san?" Kyoya looked at Anna with a smile, but Anna could feel he was annoyed with her, having noticed no customers were around she assumed it was because of them. "Yeah, but it comes off pretty easily, if you know how." She informed them, but mostly Kyoya since she didn't like how he felt right now. "Then please take care of it before we take more guests in the next 15 minutes." He told her before walking away, and Mori set Hikaru down.

"I'll get my _magic wand_ then." Anna said as she rolled her eyes going to get her bag where Honey and Mori had put it along with the other's hosts' things, opening the door Anna was not surprised to notice a window open in the otherwise dark room, walking over to the open window she could see a well worn bag and it's owners things floating about in the fountain below, including the wooden cat doll Anna had given Haruhi.

"Now let's see you in the act, wicked little witch." Anna muttered to herself before she turned around and saw Haruhi herself.

"Mari-senpai? What are you looking at?" she asked coming over to the older girl who only frowned at her. "I'm sorry, I was too late." She said, confusing Haruhi even more before she looked out the window, her eyes widen, Anna could feel a slight panic in the younger female before she ran out of the room.

Anna didn't follow but went to her own bag, opening it as there was a small spraying noise from the little cat statue in her bag on top of her stuff, having run out of it. Twisting it head off there was a small counter inside reading a bright red four at her, pressing a white button inside it she twisted the head back on before putting it back in her bag and pulling out her _magic wand_ , a glue stick.

"Mari-kun? What did you do to Haruhi?" Tamaki asked as her entered the room just as Anna closed her bag. "I didn't do anything, but your fan girls did." She told him, her face serious as the blond looked at her in surprise. "What are you talking about?" he asked and she pointed to the open window. "This is the final straw. They can threaten me all they want but bullying my friends is another thing." Anna scowled as Tamaki looked out the window and gasped in surprise.

"I have photo evidence if you need it Tamaki, but if you do nothing, I will personally repay Haruhi's debit and free her of this club this instant." Anna told him, a dark look coming on her face as she glared at the blond who was taken aback by her sudden declaration but smiled at her after a second. "Fine, give Kyoya your evidence. I'll go help our dear Haruhi." He told her before leaving to go help Haruhi who was wading in the water now.

Anna came out and was met with the curious gazes of the Host Club.

 ** _-*_** ** _Green with Envy_** ** _*-_**

"I don't like this." Anna muttered before she stuffed more cake into her mouth as she sat with Kyoya who was on his laptop, estimating the host club's earnings for the week. "Then why are you eating it if you don't like it, Mari-san?" he asked, making Anna want to kick him but she settled with just glareing at him. "I meant having those three request, Haruhi." She clarified, glancing over behind him at the group who seemed to be talking nicely so far, but Anna could feel the envy coming off the girls like a cat's purr. "They're just moments away from doing something drastic. I can feel it." Anna voiced as Kyoya taped away on his laptop, frowning as he looked at the loss profit from losing three of their customers, he pushed his glasses up his face.

"Where you serious about paying her debut for her?" he asked, hearing a short laugh from her. "So you know too huh?" she asked, smirking at him as Kyoya looked at her with a polite smile. "Mari-san, only and idiot wouldn't notice." He told her, making her chuckle a little more. "You and Tamaki must be good friends then." She voiced before her head snapped to Haruhi's table where there was a commotion.

"Eek! Brute! Savage!" A red head girl screamed as she shot out of her seat from Haruhi's table, knocking it over on the pour first year as her friends did the same cowering around her as if Haruhi was a nasty wolf. "Haruhi made a disgusting suggestion!" a brunet girl cried out, cowering with the red head before the blond of the group pointed an accusing finger at the cross dresser. "Barbarian! Someone needs to throw this commoner out before he taints our-" the three girl's stopped their screaming as water was thrown on them.

" _ **Oops. It slipped."**_ The twins said as they each held a picture of water along with Anna who only chuckled as she looked down at the girls with a dark smirk. "Looks like we have some little _green_ monsters in our mists." The other commoner purred as the three girls looked at them in shock before Kyoya spoke up, holding pictures of the three girls. "Did you take us for blind fools...you three really didn't think we were on to your shenanigans?" he asked with an equally dark smirk on his face as the pictures in his hands showed the girl's planting everything to hurt Haruhi and Anna, along with the pair of scissors with one of the girl's full name engraved on it. "We have plenty of evidence of you three skulking about, not to mention the green on your faces tells us all of your envy." As he said that the girl became confused before they looked in their compact mirrors and screamed at their now green faces.

"It will go away by itself in a few days, give or take a week." Anna told them as the three turned to glare at her and the twins who where on either side of her now, chuckling at their faces, as theirs was back to being identical from just a stick of glue, but they were not going to tell.

"T-they-re scary, like Ogres." Honey added, tearing up as the three girls looked at him in shock. "Pitiful." Came the only word from Mori as the girl's eyes widen in shock before turning to the last host and their favorite.

"T-tamaki-kun! Y-you're not going to let them get away with treating us like this are you?" the red head asked as the blond host who only smiled at the girls as he tilted the red heads chin up to face him."Such a shame, you princess were all quiet lovely…" the blond host told them before pulling away from them as he ran his fingers threw his hair, brushing them back and giving the girl's a rather cold look.

"T-tamaki-kun?" the burnet of the group head called to him hopefully but it was dashed by his next words. "Be good girls and disappear." Once the words left his mouth Anna could almost see their hearts breaking at those words. "You tried to smear a member of the Host Club and threatened one of my friends. Henceforth, you three are bared form the Host club." He told them with a very serious look in his eyes. The girl's looked at him in shock as tears pooled in their eyes and they ran away.

"Tamaki-kun! You idiot!" the blond of the group shrilly yelled before they disappeared threw the music rooms pink doors.

"Spoiled princesses." Anna muttered as they left before the twin on her left looked up at her. "Wasn't the brunet the daughter of a Hayashi Pharmaceuticals partner?" he asked only to get a surge. "Don't know, don't care." Anna told him simply before looking at Haruhi who was standing shocked in a wet uniform. "Sorry, Haruhi. We over did it on the water." Anna apologized to Haruhi as she was looking at them all with a look of disbelief.

"Ah, such a shame to lose three regulars like this. I'm going to have to impose a penalty on you for this whole fiasco..." Tamaki said before pointing at Haruhi. "I'm now raising your quota to 1000 customers!"

"WHAT!" Haruhi yelled in shock before a fluffy pink towel was set on her shoulders by Mori.

"I'm sure you'll mange it Haruhi, or Mari-kun could take your place since she offered to take care of your debit for you." He told her and the young girl looked at the older one with shocked wide eyes, Anna only gave her a kind smile in return. "N-no. It's my fault senpai, I'll take care of it." Haruhi stuttered a little not wanting the kind older girl to be stuck alone with the Host club.

"Excellent choice, Haruhi. Sorry but this is our last spare uniform, why don't you go change before you catch a cold?" Kyoya smiled as he gave the younger girl a bag, Haruhi peeked into it and saw nothing but a white collar and yellow of the girl's uniform. "Okay." She nodded and disappeared into the back where the dressing rooms where.

Without thinking Anna corrected the knocked over table and chairs along with the, thankfully not broken, vase as she slipped the flowers back into its neck before setting it back on the table. Leaving the rest to the cleaning crew as Host club was over now.

"Hey, Anna-senpai." One of the twins looked at her; Anna looked at him, mentally calling him Hikaru, as she plopped down into a chair. "Why is your bag so heavy?" the other one popped up beside his brother. _**"If they threw Haruhi's into the fountain why not yours too?"**_ They asked her and the other hosts looked at her but Mori and Honey smiled knowingly.

"I had my old weights in my bag. They got to light for me so I take them off and leave them in my bag." She told them surging her shoulders. "Wouldn't they have just taken the other stuff out and left the weights?" Tamaki asked her, frowning as she had showed him pictures of the girls also picking on her in a similar manner, even if they failed at hurting the older commoner, the blond noticed a change in Anna from when he first saw her.

"This guy probably scared them off." Anna pulled out the wooden voodoo doll, the names of the three girls' neatly written on it, Tamaki and the other hosts gasped, thinking she cursed the three girls. "Wow Mari-chan, your writing's gotten a lot better!" Honey praised her, looking at the neat and perfect writing, but Anna look away with a blush.

"A-actually, it's Nekozawa-senpai's handwriting. He wrote their names on it before giving it to me." she told them, looking away as she tried to hide her happiness from the hosts.

 ** _-*_** ** _Green with Envy_** ** _*-_**

"Is Tamaki the only one who doesn't know?" Anna asked the other hosts as she sat on Kyoya's right to help her with her German homework, as he was taking the same class. Tamaki having offered to get more towels for the wet cross dresser. The other host were talking about having found out Haruhi was a girl, and when Tamaki was going to find out.

" _ **Yup."**_ The twins responded, eyeing her hoodie with suspicion. "We thought that was it, after you threw us like a pair of rag dolls form the changing room." Hikaru said with a bitter smirk. "We also learned you're not so chubby, Mari-senpai." Kaoru added with a smirk as Anna looked at the two in annoyance before Honey spoke up from her

"Mari-chan, worked really hard to lose a lot of weight. You should have seen the funny face she made when she found out about gained it all back with all her muscles." Honey told them happily, letting out a giggle that caused Anna send a small glare at him. Honey turned to his cake, about to eat the strawberry that sat on top of the cake, before he noticed it was gone.

"M-mari-chan~!" Honey yelled in shock as he looked at the girl with sad eyes as. The remaining hosts saw her chewing something and then swallowed whatever was in her mouth, but some white frosting from the cake was on her lips before she licked it up to hide the evidence told them she has taken the red fruit.

"Did she just-"

"Steal Honey's Strawberry?" the twins looked at each other, trying to confirm what they just saw.

"She's heavier." They heard Mori say before Anna glared at the senior, and before anyone knew it, she had thrown the tall senior across the room making him land upside down on a couch a few feet away, letting out a monotone ouch in response, but unhurt.

The other hosts Jaws dropped at the feat, before turning to Anna who stood up from the chair, Honey giving her sad eyes and all. "I'll go check on Haruhi-chan." she said getting up as she packed away her stuff and went to the changing curtains where she found a blushing Tamaki and Haruhi half undressed in a thin cami.

" _ **Oh! Looks like the boss finally found out."**_ The twins mused from behind Anna who took the towels from Tamaki. "Pervert." Anna muttered before she bumped his hip pushing him aside as she closed the curtain behind her, looking at a confused Haruhi.

"Need some help? You've been in here a while." Ann offered with a smile, which Haruhi returned. "Thanks, Mari-senpai." The cross dresser was grateful for the older girl's help, a bit nervous as she saw the corselet that came with the girl's uniform but the older girl didn't make her wear it.

"You only wear a cami underneath?" Anna asked, shocked as she did not see a bra on the younger girl.

"Yeah, the training bra's my dad gets me are uncomfortable, so I just wear this instead. It's no big deal right?" Haruhi asked but as confused by Anna's horror stricken face."I am taking you home and come Sunday, I'm picking you up to go Bra shopping. You need some girl to girl time badly." the older girl said in horror as she fixed the younger girl into the yellow uniform Haruhi was confused by her reaction as the older girl dressed her. Once done Anna pulled away, grinning as she gave the younger girl a wink.

"How about we go show Tamaki and the others how cute you are as the fairer sex?"

 ** _-*_** ** _Green with Envy_** ** _*-_**

While on the other side, Tamaki was making a lot of nonsense noise as he messed up his hair in surprise.

"It seems Milord needed a visual aid to catch on. Huh?" Hikaru said as the host looked at Tamaki with flat looks. "He probably had an instinctual suspicion. He would never come onto a real guy like that." Kaoru added watching the blond try and understand what he just saw.

"Mari-chan, wouldn't have been so protective if Haru-chan was a boy. She knew all along, just like us right, Takashi." Honey voiced as he ate his cake, Mori at his side with more strawberries, nodded in agreement. "This is a rather interesting situation then." Kyoya smirked as the curtains opened again and the hosts turned to stare at Haruhi, who was not dressed in the yellow girl's uniform with white stockings and cute brown mary-jane shoes on her feet as the younger commoner adjusted the red bow around her neck. Looking a little odd but also like a little doll when compared to Anna who was behind her, still dressed in her hoodie.

"I figured it would have just been easier if you guys thought I was a guy." Haruhi said as she looked at them from her bow, bringing her hands around her body, missing the jacket of the boy's uniform. "I don't really care if you see me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion it's more important for a person to be recognized by who there are rather then what sex they are."

Haruhi told them making Anna chuckle behind her, as the upper classmen patted her head. "Aw~ Your so innocent and cute Haruhi~." She told the younger girl who looked up at her confused as before she looked at Tamaki who made a strange noise as he gestured to the younger girl, noticing the budding breasts, slender waist and slightly flaring hips.

"I have to say Tamaki-senpai, I thought you were cool earlier." Haruhi told Tamaki, before giving him a natural smile making the blond turn red as he also put a hand to his mouth, slowly backing away as he imitated a tomato. Anna cringed as she felt Tamaki's emotions loudly as they rapidly went from embarrassment, joy, shock, shame, lust, another one she wasn't filmier with and back again in a very fast and nauseating circle.

"Now I could be wrong, but I believe we are witnessing the beginnings of love here." Kyoya spoke up, talking to no one in particular as Anna scoffed, having heard him as she closed her eyes to block out Tamaki's emotions, or at least dim them. "Tamaki, just be shocked that she's a girl, you're making me sick with all your emotions." Anna growled the host king, who blinked and became confused at her words.

"You know it's not so bad being fussed over by a bunch of girls. I wonder if I can pull it off." Haruhi asked, more talking to herself as she looked at Anna who sighed as Tamaki's emotions stopped spinning. "What do you think Mari-senpai?" she asked her, and Anna sighed in relief, feeling Haruhi's fluttering emotion of determination, she gave the younger girl an encouraging smile.

"I think you should go for it." The upper classmen said as she felt the prick of shock and horror from Tamaki, ignoring it as the curious emotions from the other hosts helped to dull it. "They think you're a boy already, and you would deal with your debit a lot faster as a Host. So why not?" Anna asked, before Haruhi nodded in agreement.

"B-but she's a-a-a..." Tamaki tried to speak, still in shock as Anna rolled her eyes. "Is this how you reacted after I told you I was a girl?" she asked before taking off her Jacket and offering it to Haruhi. "Here, put this on. That uniform really just screams _kidnap me_." the upper classmen said, ignoring the hosts' look of shock when she removed it, blowing the minds of the younger hosts who's eyes took in her hourglass shaped body, the black shirt she wore stretching across her large bust, like her jeans hugged her hips and rounded back end.

"You don't have to take me home, Mari-senpai. I'll be fine walking home by myself." Haruhi told the upperclassmen, putting on the hoodie that hid the yellow dress pretty well as it was rather baggy and long on the smaller girl.

"Nonsense, I'm not gonna let you walk all the way home after the day you had. Let's go, Mr. Sato is already waiting for us." Anna told her, gently guiding the girl out the door as she took Haruhi's and her own bag, ignoring the wild mix of emotions coming from the other hosts.

 ** _-*_** ** _Green with Envy_** ** _*-_**

 _A 10 year old Anna looked around her grandmother's living room; it was mostly unused with plastic covered sofas, an antique looking coffee table between them having only a cute little tea set that Anna and her little sister often played with, and two tall book cases filled with books and family photos._

 _Little Anna's eyes locked on to a strange looking book on one of the shelves, only reading Dictionary on the spine, but the little girl didn't really understand the long word, but she did know one of her uncle's kept something valuable inside of that book._

 _Dragging a chair from the kitchen quietly the girl hoped onto the chair to reach the special book, pulling it away from the others before opening it and letting her young eyes see a small bag of strange dried green leaves and the other green stuff she often saw the adults give each other at the stores._

 _Looking at the green leaves with disgust the little girl pulled out one of the bills before stuffing it into her uniform's pocket before she put the book back in it place. Hoping off the chair Anna smiled as she replaced it and went to her other uncle's room, where her siblings were watching cartoons with her._

 _A little 5 year old brown haired girl with large doe brown eyes in a pink dress with pink ribbons, and a 6 year old boy with blond hair and brown eyes, dressed in a plaid shirt and dark green slacks where watching the screen fascinated as they sat in the conferrable recliner, they turned to their sister as she returned with a proud smile._

" _Let's go get ice cream." She declared pulling out the twenty dollar bill from her pocket to show her siblings whose eyes sparkled with joy from just seeing their big sister._

* * *

 _AN: Another chapter down. Let me know what yall think so leave a review!_


	10. Nee-chan! Part 1

_**Money, Happiness, and Love**_

 _They say Money can't buy you Happiness nor love that Families thrive more on Love and Happiness then Money, getting threw hardships together. To have none of that... means to desire Money, Happiness, and Love, but is it possible to have it all?_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10: Nee-chan~! Part 1_**

" _Mari, why do you wear that?" a naked six year old girl with short, curly brown hair and big brown eyes asked her sister, a twelve year old Anna, who was taking her a bath, pointing at the white training bra she had on along with some baggy black shorts. "It's to keep my chest from sagging." Anna told the little girl as she poured the warm water over her little sister's head to soak her brown locks._

" _Why?" the little girl asked, curious as she looked at it._

" _Momma said it was going to get bigger." She told her sister as she got the shampoo and poured some of it on to her hand and the ducky sponge her sister liked._

" _Why?" the little girl asked again as her sister scrubbed her._

" _Because I'm gonna be a big girl soon." Anna explained as she had her little sister covered in bubbles but the first grader was still curious._

" _Why?" she asked again, poking one of the small mounds restricted by the piece of clothing._

" _Because I want to." Anna answered her sister again, getting a bit annoyed with the_ _ **WHY**_ _game._

" _No! I don't want you to get bigger Mari!" the little girl yelled in a panic, looking upset. "Those mean girls already pick on you because you're big!" Anna only smiled at her sister and tried to shush her as there was a low grunt form the room next door, the little girl was quickly quiet._

" _I have to get bigger Bell, and so do you. That way we can meet our prince charmings, like Bell and Ariel." Anna told the little girl who then pouted. "Okay but you can have the Beast, he's too mean." The little girl told her, making Anna laugh quietly. "Sure Bell. It's time to get out now." Anna told her little sister as she drained the water._

 _ **Nee-chan~!**_

"Five more minutes 'Bastion." Anna groaned as light flooded her room, but was quickly woken up by a bark, then something knocking the air out of her and attacking her face with its wet tongue. "Agh! Karama! Down girl! Down!" Anna wiggled away from her pet's tongue as she sat up in her bed, seeing the excited and happy 68 pound, female, German/lab mix wag her golden brown tail as her pink tongue hung out of her black and gold furred snout, leaving a few black and gold strands of fur on her owner's sheets.

"Good Morning, _Maria-hime_." Came Sebastian's' voice from the right side of Anna's Japanese bed mat, not dressed in his normal butler uniform but in a black Men's Kimiono with a white sleeveless vest over it and a blue sash to keep it closed as the white vest had the same platinum Crescent moon and blue/purple Phoenix symbol over his heart. Anna blinked at him a little as she rubbed her eyes.

"Are you just dressed like that because it's my birthday tomorrow?" She asked him as she ran a hand threw her messy bed head. Looking around her new room, it was rather large by Japanese standards but it looked more like the old Japanese rooms only with more darkly stained hard wood floors so Karma could come inside and not mess up the mats with her claws. The doors to the hall and closet looked like the fragile sliding rice paper doors with paintings of a majestic phoenix rising form its own ashes on white paper and black ink. The window that was letting in light also looked like sliding doors that spilled the morning light right onto Anna's sleeping form, a pair of sliding glass doors led off into a balcony that looked over the tree tops.

"Possibly, I see you like your new room." He asked her with a smirk before he saw her shrug. "A few personal touches and it will be perfect." She told him before getting up, dressed in only a silk white sleeping kimono that was slightly open, exposing a bit of cleavage to the older man who closed his eyes as he sighed.

" _Hime_ , I don't see why you sleep in that and not your western clothes. It's improper for-" he was interrupted by a scoff. "You know full well this is more modest then what that witch ties to make me wear _IN PUBLIC_. At least I know this thing doesn't stay closed to well when I sleep." She told him, blushing as she pulled in closed over herself.

"So why are you dressed like that Sebastian?" Anna asked the man as she pet her companion, who happily welcomed an ear scratch. "I thought you would like to experience life as a Japanese princess." He asked her and she gave him a flat look. "Bastian, let's not take it that far. This place needed some TLC after gramps got sick, and I love that it's original to the land; you don't see too many old Japanese mansions anymore." She told him, smiling as she remembered the old man's tales about his childhood home.

"What about the Morinozuka Mansion?" he asked and she rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, that too but this place is far older than theirs; this place has got more history and has always been The Hayashi HQ even when they went into big business with the nobles." She told him, as she grinned at her dog who rolled onto her back, letting Anna give her belly a nice rub.

"Ah, so you've been reading the scrolls to have you?" he noted but Anna let out a chuckle. "Nope, Gramps left Auto Tapes for his grand kids." Anna glanced at the butler as she felt him get annoyed as he glared at her. "I was kidding! I've been reading them." she shouted defensively, pouting.

 _ **Nee-chan~!**_

"Wow~ I would love to see the rest of the place but I have to get going... after breakfast." Anna said as she walked down the main floor hall, Dressed in her clothes form the day, intending on getting her shoes on and Karma's leash before leaving, only to be stopped by the smell of breakfast in the informal dining room. Kyoko held a tray of food for Anna and Mimi had a smaller tray for Karma, as Anna plopped down at the table with Karma at her side.

"You need your strength today Maria-hime. Ladies Haninozuka and Morinozuka called this morning to wish you a happy early birthday, and that they cannot wait for tomorrow night when you visit the Morinozuka home." Kyoko told her as she smiled kindly as Anna did the proper Japanese manners of saying thanks for the food before digging in like a starving dog; Karma was eating better than her master and she had half her head in her food bowl.

"Thank You, Kyoko-san. You and Mimi-chan look good in those kimonos." Anna said after she cleared her mouth of food and then finished off her breakfast and drink of orange juice and milk, as well as taking some vitamins Mimi handed to her.

The two maids smiled, coming to like the dark purple and blue kimonos, a black obi around their waist with the platinum moon and blueish purple phoenix they have come to know as the young woman's mark of trust among the Hayashi staff, right over their hearts. While the entire staff was now under the young woman's payroll, as her mother was not easily pleased and fired them for the pettiest of reasons, to keep the house running and maintain an independence of the wrenched woman who was her step mother, she had her personal staff that consisted of very few, and very capable, individuals.

"Thank you, Maria-hime. But it's you who should be given gifts on this day, not your staff." Kyoko told her as Anna waved it off. "My staff, my rules. So all of you get gifts too, Oh! Speaking of Gifts, what should I bring to my new friend? She's an Honor scholarship student, like me so she doesn't seem to come from money, and she doesn't seem the type to like expensive gifts." Anna told them as the younger maid chimed in.

"How about some tea? Hayashi Family special tea that is." Mimi suggested, and Anna tilted her head in thought. "Huh. That could work, don't have to worry about it going bad, and I'm sure she's over instant coffee by now." Anna chuckled, confusing her maids.

 **Nee-chan~!**

"You wait right here girl, I'll be right back to don't attack anyone while I'm gone okay?" Anna talked to her dog as she secured the red leash around a sturdy pole outside and away from normal traffic; when Karama gave a soft whine, giving her owner a sad look.

"I know girl. I promise I will not be long and you'll make a nice new friend." Anna smiled at her dog, giving her one last pet before she walked up the apartment complex stairs and found the Fujioka name plate and rang the door bell once.

Almost a whole minute later the door opened to a scraggy looking long haired, redheaded, man with stubble on his chin and dark circles under his brown eyes, wearing a sweat shirt and pants as he glared at her in his sleepy daze.

"Ah? Fujioka-sama?" Anna questioned, a bit startled by the man as he looked her up and down, she hated it but let him examin her to show she was not threat, even raising her manicured hands to show him she was unarmed, jingling her new sliver Swiss watch on her right arm, ageist the four sliver bracelets on her left where she had the bag that her gift was in.

Dressed in faded, curve hugging blue jeans, with a Zelda chain wallet on her left hip and a cute calico Neko-Neko charm hanging out of her right hip attached to her white and sliver phone, some black inch high, heeled ankle boots, a red tank top over a white shoulder bearing long sleeved shirt and a black fake leather jacket lined with black fur. Her hair was done up into a high pony tail to show off her sliver crescent moon earrings, having some bangs cover her forehead and some wavy strands to frame her face to look slimmer, her only make up was the dark pink lip gloss.

"Who is it dad?" Haruhi came to the door and looked at Anna from behind her father and stared at Anna who smiled and waved at her. "Hey, Haruhi-chan, ready to go bra shopping with me?" she asked, making Haruhi's jaw drop.

"M-mari-senpai? Is that you!?" she asked shocked, making Anna blink in surprise. "Yeah, I don't look that different do I?" she asked before Haruhi's father suddenly smiled at her. "Wait, you're the Mari-senpai who's taken my little girl under your protection?" he asked and Anna only smiled at him before the man pulled her into their home.

"Well come on in then, no need to stand out in the cold sweetie. I must say I wasn't expecting such a _mature_ senpai. How old are you?" he asked her as he talked like a woman with a forced higher pitch, which confused Anna a little but she smiled at him anyway. "I'll be turning 16 tomorrow, I'm sorry but I don't catch your name, Fujioka-sama?" Anna asked as the man gasped in shock, still acting like a woman.

"Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Fujioka, Ryoji, but please call me Ranka~." He said happily, giving off visible sparkles like Tamaki, which worried Anna a little. "Alright Ranka-sama, I hope you will take this gift for bringing me into your home." Anna offered him the bag with a little bow as she could feel, Ranka was shocked again. "My, you didn't have to but thank you. Ohh! Tea? I've never seen then brand before." Ranka said as he looked at the box that looked rather plan tea box but the kanji on it made him think of medicine for some reason.

"Yes, It's a special recipe from my grandfather's family. It should keep you and your company in good health when you drink it." Anna told him as she could see the father visibly sparkle. "Aw~ That's so thoughtful. Haruhi, make some for our guest will you?" Ranka asked his daughter who took the box and placed it on the counter about to make the tea.

"Oh! No, thank you Ranka-sama. I have someone waiting for Haruhi and I outside. I don't want to leave her alone to long, or before she causes some trouble for your neighbors." Anna told him a Ranka's eyes lit up. "Why not bring her in? I'm sure I would be happy to meet her too." He suggested and Anna chuckled a little.

"She's a dog, I'm sure you wouldn't want your floors ending up with claw marks and paw prints all over." Anna told him and it dampened Ranka's mood a little. "Oh. I guess your right then." The man/woman pouted.

"You ready Haruhi-chan? We have the whole day to do some shopping." Anna turned to Haruhi who was just dressed in a blue t-shirt and some green pants, both where a bit big on her. "Um, senpai. I don't think I can." Haruhi said, Anna could tell she was annoyed by something. The younger girl was looking at how the upper classmen was dressed with rather expensive looking clothes, like she was a girl with money to burn.

"Are you ill?" Anna asked which confused Haruhi.

"No?"

"Are any of your bones broken?"

"No."

"Are you dead?"

"NO!"

"Then you _**CAN**_ come shopping with me. Don't worry it's my treat since I'm taking you to get a few bras and things. You can even call me, Nee-chan, for the day!" Anna told her happily as Haruhi stared at her in confusion before Ranka spoke up.

"Go on Haruhi." The girl looked at her father, who gave her a warm encouraging smile, much like the one Anna gave her. "I don't know much about bra shopping for a girl anyway, and your _big sister_ is paying. Go have fun." He told her and when Haruhi looked at Anna the girl extended her hand to her with a warm smile as red throny roses surrounded the older girl in Haruhi's vision.

"O-okay. Let me get my shoes on." Haruhi caved much to the joy of the other two.

"Have fun girls!" Ranak told them happily as they left, but as soon as the door closed he dove for his phone and dialed a number quickly. "Kyoya-kun? What do you know about Haruhi's, _Mari-senpai_?" he asked getting a response, his eyes narrowing at what was in front of him. "Because she brought a box that made me think medicine, and when I think Medicine I think Ootori. So what do you know?" Ranka asked the boy on the other side of the phone seriously.

 _ **Nee-chan~!**_

"Haruhi. Karma. Karama. Haruhi." Anna introduced the two simply as Haruhi starred at the black and gold colored dog who just tilted her hair at the young girl. "You named your dog, _Karama_?" Haruhi asked looking at Anna like she was crazy when the dog barked at hearing her name.

"Yeah, it's the only name she responds to. Here just let her sniff you so she knows you're a friend." Anna told her as she motioned for Haruhi to hold out her hand to the dog. Haruhi did, a bit scared as the dog came within biting distance of her hand, other than flinching as a cold nose touched her skin she was fine.

"Okay, step one: Introduction is over now no to makeing friends." Anna told her and handed Haruhi something that smelled like meat, curling her fingers around it. "S-she's not gonna bite me is she?" Haruhi asked nervously looking at the strange treat in her hand as Anna gave her a relaxing smile. "Just let her sniff and lick your hand before you give her the treat. It'll be fine." She assured the younger girl who did as she said, letting the dog sniff her hand and then when the dog's warm pink tongue lapped at her fingers, Haruhi opened them to show the dog treat she had hidden in them. Instead of possibly biting her, Haruhi was relieved when the dog only picked up the teat, gobbled the treat up before letting out a cute bark and wagging her tail as she looked at Haruhi.

"Aww~ See, she likes you already." Anna told her smiling as she grabbed the other end of her pet's leach as Karama put her paw in Haruhi's hand as a hand shake, so the young girl shook the dogs paw, making Anna laugh at the younger girl's confused face.

 _ **Nee-chan~!**_

"Here's our first stop." Anna led a blushing Haruhi into a shop that had its manikins in the windows wearing sexy bras and panties, heaving Karma outside, near the door as she growled at a few men who looked lustfully at the store and the girls. "S-senpai? Are you sure this is the right store for me?" Haruhi asked nervously as she looked around at all the lacy and colorful underwear around her, a bit surprised that underwear came in so many different colors.

"Of course I'm sure; you need to be fitted first and foremost. Not just any training bra will do." Anna told her as they came up to a middle aged woman who was dressed in a kind of off white sweater dress showing off her wide mothering hips and womanly breasts, with black leggings and some white high heeled boots, the woman's hair was done up in a high pony tail with a few small braids in it as a back scarf and yellow measuring tape. Her face will looked like it held some youth but the crows feet and the experience behind her dark eyes showed otherwise.

"Maria-sama! So good to see you again, I trust your girl's are well supported?" the woman asked, smiling at Anna who chuckled. "You know it, Hanako-chan." She responded before she hooked her thumbs under the tank top straps and the straps of the black bra, which caused her large breasts to move up, before she let them go and they bounced a little in her bra, catching Haruhi's amazed attention.

"Come in here to get something special for the boy toy?" The woman asked with a wink looking at Haruhi, mistaken her for a boy as Anna laughed. "Not this time. I'm here to get my little sister Haruhi-chan for her first, fitted, training bra." The older girl told her, as the woman was shocked and embarrassed.

"Oh! You're a girl? I'm so sorry Haruhi-sama." The woman apologized bowing to the girl lowly who was confused by it all. "I-it's okay. I understand your confusion. Can I just get a bra and go?" Haruhi asked, making both older females look at her with wide eyes. "Oh! You poor girl, no wonder Maria-sama brought you here." The woman put a gentle hand on Haruhi's cheek as she smiled sadly at the girl. "Not just any bra will do for just any young lady, come get undressed and I'll take your measurements." Hanako told the young girl as she ushered her to the back to the fitting room, Anna followed and closed the dark blue curtains behind them.

The fitting room had a display of plain bras of all different sizes from A cup all the way to F cup in several colors, on a white wall as the one across for them had a full length tri-fold mirror that bounced the light off of the track lighting in the room and the crystal chandelier.

The youngest female sighed before taking off her shirt, leaving her in just an off pink, thin cami that made the older woman blink as she noticed Haruhi's lack of growth in her chest area; the woman could still mistake her for a young boy. "Haruhi-sama, how old are you?" she asked before Haruhi folded her shirt neatly and set it aside.

"15."

The older woman gasped in shock as Anna sighed. "She's yours to mold, Hanako-chan." She told the older woman who whipped out her measuring tape like a whip and wrapped it around Haruhi, taking her measurements, while stunning the young girl still from her speed. "Hm. Not bad. Not anything out of the norm for a Japanese girl. You're in luck Haruhi-sama! We have some cute undergarments that can match with your training bras." Hanako informed the young girl who looked at her with wide eyes as the woman disappeared and reappeared with a large selection of colorful bras.

 _ **Nee-chan~!**_

"It feels, weird." Haruhi said uneasily as she sat down with her upperclassmen, setting down the burgers and fries they had both gotten. "What does?" Anna asked her as he looked at the younger girl, now dressed in some faded jeans, with some brown furred, winter boots on her feet, a wide black studded belt around her still slender hips, an orange frilly halter top over a warm long sleeved white shirt that clung to her form and hid the nude colored training bra underneath, as well as a pink fake leather half jacket kept her from the cold and the white daisy hair clip kept Haruhi's bangs out of her eyes making her look like a cute girl.

"This bra. Is it supposed to fit so lose in the front?" Haruhi asked, oblivious to the attention she and her upperclassmen where getting from guys passing by then as they sat outside of a fast food place, Karama growling at some passing men and scaring them away and if the dog didn't Anna did as she sent them a cold glare with the aura of being more dangerous than her pet.

"Yes, it gives your chest some room to grow. Even if takes a while to fill, you'll eventually have breasts." Anna told her as she unwrapped her burger and inhaled its scent before taking a big bite out of it with a rather disturbing crunch, then again it could have been form the lettuce. Haruhi looked at the older girl in surprise as she ate, not having expected her to eat it without picking it apart first, or being more refined when eating.

"Something wrong?" Anna asked as she noticed Haruhi hadn't taken a bite of her food.

"Ah, no. It's just that watching you eat like your starving is a bit of a shock. Didn't you have breakfast a few hours ago?" Haruhi asked as Anna took a sip of her drink to wash down the burger. "Yeah, but with all the shopping we've been doing I've burn threw those calories ages ago." She told her jokingly as she munched on some of the fries happily. Haruhi looked down at the dog lying under the table, Karama was at her feet, with all their bags from different stores, just watching people and growling occasionally when a guy lingered around too long.

"Karama's really warmed up to you. I'm the only other person she lays down with." Anna told her as Haruhi started eating her lunch, which Anna kindly paid for even if it didn't cost much. The older girl was paying for everything, like her new clothes, some well priced groceries that were delivered to her home, a cell phone and a plan paid three months in advance, programmed with the older girl's number already, started to make Haruhi feel like she was racking up more debit with the Host club.

"It's really kind of you to take me shopping with you Mari-senpai, but paying for it all is a bit too much. I don't think I can ever repay you or the Host club any time soon." Haruhi said looking down at her food before she heard Anna chuckle, looking up she saw a kind and honest smile on the older girl's face. "No need to repay me, but if you need some girl time..." Anna gave her a wink.

"Just call on Nee-chan~." the older girl informed her, as Haruhi looked at her in surprise before giving the girl a smile in return. "Thank you... nee-chan." Haruhi said the last part quietly but Anna blushed when she heard her say it, still smiling as they ate. "You're very welcome Haruhi-chan~." the older girl replied happily.

 _ **Nee-chan~!**_

"I'm home!" Anna declared into the large mansion, however it did not look like the rather empty Hayashi mansion as it held a more light and whimsical air about it as an unfamiliar maid took Anna's bags, right before a knife nearly stuck her upper left arm just as she was about to remove her jacket that had just been ripped.

"What the?! MITSUKUNI! I liked this jacket!" Anna yelled loudly, glaring and raising a fist at the little blond who gave her a dark smirk and he stood in the door way to the Haninozuka family dojo.

"Your late, Mari-chan. Now I have to punish you." The blood said with an eerie darkness to his words as Anna glared at him taking off her earrings and giving them to another maid along with her now ripped jacket. "All right, Cotton ball... let's get down to business!" Anna growled as she marched after him into the dojo, knowing not to fight in the foyer of the mansion. Behind the door all the servants could hear what sounded like a raging battle between the Haninozuka heir and Student, with battle cries and loud thumps had the servants praying for the young girl's safety, knowing what their young master was capable of.

In the dojo, it was a different battle however, Mori was calmly watching as pink bunnies and white wolves flew through the air at his cousin and his honorary little sister, of course they were stuffed animals that were easily batted away by the other before a certain bunny flew into the air and knocked over Anna, hitting her in the face making her fall on her back to the ground with a rather loud crash.

"Winner: Mitsukuni." Mori declared as he raised a sign with a happy pink bunny on it.

"That was a close one Mari-chan. You almost beat me this time." Honey cheerfully bounced over to the fallen girl who pulled the fatal bunny off her face with a pout. "Yeah, but you're lucky I wasn't wearing long lasting lipstick, or Usa-chan would have my lips on 'em as a birthmark." Anna told him, showing Honey the pink glossy kiss shaped mark that was a bit hard to see on already pink beloved bunny now had on its cheek.

"Aww, but it just makes Usa-chan look cutier~. You can wash it off too Mari-chan, you don't like the long lasting stuff anyway because it stains too badly." Honey giggled as he took the bunny from her and hugged his seemingly blushing bunny in his arms, smiling at the girl who sat up as she gave him a soft smile in return.

"True, so now that we got training out of the way. What are the plans for today, Nee-san?" She asked him as Mori came over with a first aid kit and touched her arm. "You're Hurt." the gentle giant said as he used an alcohol pad to wipe away the blood dripping down from the cut on Anna's upper arm leaving a trail of blood down to her elbow. The blond looked at the injury in horror.

"I cut you! I'm so sorry, Nee-chan! I-I didn't mean to hurt you again!" Honey cried out in surprised, tears building in his eyes as Anna just pat his head softly, giving him a kind smile.

"It's just a scratch Nii-san, I'll be fine but you owe me a new jacket, I liked that one." She told him as Mori then wrapped a bandage around the cut as his cousin looked at her innocently. "Can I make up for it in cake?" he asked but Anna looked at him seriously for a moment.

"What kind?"

"Chocolate with Butter cream frosting~." Honey teased as he could see Anna thinking it over before he added. "It's topped with chocolate covered strawberries~." Then he saw her stubbornness crumble into joy. "Alright, we're even. Now where's that cake?" she asked, trying to suppress her eagerness as Honey giggled, leading her and Mori to the promised cake.

 _ **Nee-chan~!**_

 _ **-Achoo! Achoo!-**_

"Agh! Why do I have a bad feeling about today?" Anna asked as she sniffed; pushing up another pair of dark sunglasses up her nose in irritation, having been sneezing all of a sudden as she rode with Mori and Honey to school, the two seniors exchanged a looked before Honey spoke up.

"Maybe you're gonna get a birthday surprise, and someone is talking about how to give it to you?" he suggested before Anna waved that suggestion off. "Naw, you two and Haruhi are probably the only ones who know when my real birthday is. It's probably just my _allergies_." Anna growled out the last words as it made Honey frown as they arrived at the school.

Anna got out first, getting some of the usual looks from other students as she was dressed in a blood red hoodie over a black tank top and brown cargo pants with the ends tucked into some ankle length, black combat boots, with her bag slung over her right shoulder as her still wet hair was braided over the other. Mori and Honey slipped out after her dressed in their uniforms, blending in a little bit better than their friend.

"Mari-chan, will you come to the host club again today?"Honey asked her as they walked into the school building together, throwing up his beloved Usa-chan as Mori carried both their bags, the seniors classroom being just a bit further away then Anna's.

"Maybe. Something going on that I need to be there for?" Anna asked him, looking down at the blond with knowing smirk. "Yeah, Tama-chan wanted to welcome you to Ouran and celebrate your birthday at the same time." He told her with a giggle, letting Anna feel his happiness and worry as his brown eyes looked up at her. "I bet Tama-chan would be really sad when you tell him you won't come. He sits right behind you the whole day, too." The blond said as Anna sighed. "I wish he would pick and emotion already, the guy changes mood faster than light." She told them before stopping as Mori put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her and the little blond.

Anna glanced up at the tall senior before she was looking at his neck and tie, feeling his warm lips on her forehead, a pink blush spread on her cheeks as she felt a crashing, sudden wave of emotions close by, meaning they were being watched.

Mori pulled away and looked down at her.

"You're warm." He told her, Anna feeling his concern as she gives him small glare from behind her glasses."I'm always warm, Mori-senpai. How else do you think I become Honey-senpai's body pillow?" She tried to whisper, but her voice was naturally loud so the wave of surprise and shock emotions hit her.

Honey blinked before looking up at Anna sadly, face half buried in his bunny.

"Sorry, Mari-chan. You were just so soft and warm, all you need is bunny ears and you would make a wonderful bed partner." The boy Lolita type said innocently, but Anna gave him a flat look as she felt a wave of lust, nervousness, and excitement after that innocent comment. She briefly wondered if the boy Lolita was doing it as punishment for taking his strawberry.

"And I take that as my cue to leave. I'll see you two later." Anna told them before walking down the opposite hall the host club fan girls were occupying, trying to get away from the hormone driven emotions, beating down the queasiness in her stomach as she made her way to the Black Magic Club Room.

 _ **Nee-chan~!**_

"MARI-KUN~!" Tamaki pounced on Anna as soon as her foot touched the inside of her classroom; literally the blond had launched himself at the girl who managed to stay upright as she was tackled by the dog like host.

"What the-!? Tamaki, get off me!" Anna yelled at him as her face smashed into his chest, and the blond's arms tightly wrapped around her upper arms as he embraced her into a crushing hug, pulling him off at arm length as she glared at him over her blue tinted glasses.

"Mari-kun? Why are you wearing sun glasses again?" he asked her, blinking in confusion as he noticed the dark glasses, they were not like her normal pair. Anna sighed as she let him go and pushed up the frames back over her eyes. "Because Honey-senpai found them after I lost them in our last spar." she told him plainly as she crossed her arms. "Care to explain the tackle hug?" she asked him as a smile appeared back on the blonde's face.

"Yes, I would like to invite you to the Host Club as our very~ special guest, for your very special day, and also to welcome you into the beautiful world of Ouran Academy." Tamaki announced loudly to the room with a shower of glitter and rose petals, getting the class to whisper among themselves, and Anna looked at Tamaki who had pulled out a light green, thorn less rose, slipping it into the braid of her hair, right above her heart, doing it with a smile.

Anna tilted her head and looked at the rose, before looking back at Tamaki who was giving off large waves of happiness that scared her a bit. "You're not gonna let this go are you?" she asked him, debating on letting him slunk behind her or just going with it. "Of course not. The other Hosts have also prepared to welcome you to Ouran with open arms. It would be _idiotic_ to turn down their generous offer, Maria-san." Kyoya spoke up from behind Tamaki, giving her a fake smile as she felt the dark haired host's anger and annoyance, which was targeted more at Tamaki then her.

"Fine. I'll come, but-!" Anna was saying before Tamaki let loose a tsunami of happiness, raising a finger to Tamaki's face, giving him a stern look. "No sending anyone to come get me. I'll come when your club is open on my own. I have other things to do that don't involve the Host Club." She told the blond who just smiled at her.

"Of course, you will get nothing less than the Host Clubs best treatment~. I guarantee that you will be treated like the kind, loving and dedicated princess you are." Anna just gave Tamaki a flat look as he went on; twirling in a whirlwind of sparkles and rose petals. "How long is this speech?" Anna asked Kyoya, turning to him and moving away from Tamaki slowly, as the blond continued talking; trying to brush off the sparkles form her clothes.

"Don't worry; class will be starting shortly so it won't be long." The Dark haired host informed her before pulling out a purple rose out of his jacket pocket and presenting it to her with a cool smile.

" _Für Sie,_ _meine Dame_ ~." Anna blinked, blushing as he offered it to her in well spoken German, her warms hands brushed agents his cool skin as she took the rose and fixed it next to Tamaki's, not looking at the Cool type who was feeling smug with seeing her blush form under her glasses. " _D-danke_." Anna stuttered looking away from Kyoya as she went to her seat quickly, seeming to avoid him.

"Sixteen glorious years! That's how long it took for your elegance to bud, and in the Garden of Ouran you will bloom into a beautiful flower that all will stop and admire. For in this beautiful garden your exotic petals entrance any and all who gaze upon you. A single flower so different yet familiar, no drought with the host club as your gardeners you will be a-"

"Souh-san, take your seat." The teacher told Tamaki, who looked at him with a bit of annoyance, blinking in confusion the blond noticed his friends had already taken their seats, and he quickly did the same. Passing Anna's desk, he noticed the purple thorn less rose sitting next to the rose he had given her, making the blond smile before he took his seat.

Anna wasn't focused on the lesson completely as she reworked her plans for the day, the host club only being a minor setback as she felt satisfaction come slowly off of Kyoya, giving her own smile as she looked down at her notes.

Nee-chan~!

"Mari-kun, would you like to join us for lunch?" Tamaki asked as soon as the class was over, Anna could feel the excitement and happiness coming off the blond behind her. "Sorry, I'll pass Tamaki-san. I have some club duties to attend to." She told him shouldering her bag as she picked up her notebook.

"Oh! Of course, I completely understand. Being the student of the Haninozuka family takes lots of dedication. I hope someday we could watch you spar off with a strong opponent and witness your skills in passionate battle." Tamaki said as Anna chuckled, smirking in amusement.

"Tamaki, I think she meant the Black Magic Club." Kyoya voiced to the blond, amused as he saw Tamaki go white in shock. "W-what dark art would require you to-?" Tamaki was asking before he gasped in horror, imaging all the things that a girl could be used for in black magic. Tamaki imagining Anna draped in a white dress, being laid on a black alter as a dark cloaked figure loomed over with a dagger raised, waiting for her to be sacrificed to the evil cat sprit.

 _ **-MEOW!-**_

"Mari-kun! DON'T GO!" Tamaki yelled as he grabbed her upper left arm, making Anna hiss in pain, before pulling the arm out of Tamaki's grip, cupping it gently with her right hand. "Ah? Mari-kun?" Tamaki was confused by her reaction, looking at her worriedly.

"It's fine Tamaki-san. I was a bit slow on the defense yesterday so my arm is a little tender. I'll see you at the Host club." She told him leaving quickly to avoid any questions from the blond as he looked at his hand and saw a streak of fresh red blood.

"KYOYA!" Tamaki yelled for his friend in a panic, leaving Anna to slip into the shadows.

Nee-chan~!

"Danm it. I think he reopened it." Anna muttered as she walked through the basement doors, glad that her red hoodie hid the blood stain so well.

"P-please, leave me alone." came a soft, frightened, whimper in the darkness.

Anna felt the fear and shame but also lust and arrogance in the basement, wondering for a moment if it was her club mates as she took care to be quiet the deeper she went into the basement. Her eyes adjusting to the darkness as she saw the bright yellow of the girl's uniform along with two light blue jackets of the boy's blazers.

"Aw~. Don't be like that, _Suki-chan_ ~." Anna heard a male voice tease, smugness rolling in from his direction. "Yeah, your daddy needs this contract with our father. How about you just, _sweeten_ the deal for us~." Another male voice spoke, the lust coming off his voice alone made Anna bristle in degust.

"Yeah, no one is gonna come around here. Save for those Black Magic geeks, but maybe they will join us~." The first male voice spoke making the girl, Suki, whimper as Anna could tell the girl was scared and wanted to get away. "Yeah, they have a girl with them too. I bet they do all kinds of freaky stuff with her down here." The other boy suggested, making Anna grit her teeth, growling loudly catching their attention as she stomped over to them, eyes hidden by the glaring lenses.

"You _dare_ mock the followers of Lord Beelzenef?" Anna asked in a lower, growling voice startling the three. "Hey, who are you?" one of the males asked in surprise, sounding annoyed as he could barely see Anna's red Hoodie, the hood hiding her hair. The girl shook in fear, thinking it was another boy about to join in but she was happily wrong.

"I am a servant of Lord Beelzenef, sent to banish the worms who dare assault a flower in his domain." Anna said coming closers quietly and slowly, using a deep male voice she had learned to use. "Hah! Yeah right man. I bet you want some of her too right? Come on, we can share. I sure she doesn't mind. Right Suki-chan~?" the first boy said, roughly grabbing the collar of her uniform, ripping it before what seemed like shadows struck out and slammed into his face.

The girl, Suki, screamed as she pressed her back further into the wall in fear, hearing and seeing a bit of the scuffle going on in the dark. The red hood helping her see her defender as they moved in the dark like a shadow, hearing them hit the boys who had cornered her with a few cracks that sounded like bones breaking before the sounds of shoes running caught her attention.

"Fucking Back Magic Geeks." She heard one of the boys curse as they seemed to leave, leaving her with only her red hooded hero, who came over to her. "Are you okay?" came Anna's natural voice, naturally sounding female that confused the other girl. "W-who are you?" she asked fearfully as she felt an open palm touch her shoulder.

"I am Vargas, Anna. Class 2-A. Are you hurt?" Anna asked the girl who was confused by her unfamiliar name. "N-no. But I think they may have ripped my uniform." Suki whimpered feeling scared as she felt that the boy had ripped the collar of her uniform, exposing the top of her cute lavender bra to the darkness.

"Come with me to the Black Magic Club Room. We can see if you have any injuries that need a nurse." Anna suggested, knowing only the other girl in the club, Reiko, was there waiting for her to have a nice lunch together and a talk.

"N-no, please don't hurt me." Suki pleaded; scared of all the rumors she had heard about the Black Magic Club. "I-I don't want to be a sacrificed or cursed." She told Anna who only chuckled, finding her fear funny, especially when she knew how harmless the others members were. "No worries, Lord Beelzenef has chosen to spare you form such a fate. Those boys on the other hand..." Anna trailed off, thinking about going through the schools registry to find those two and all their connections to the girl and others. "Will not be so lucky~."

She smirked in the dark as she felt Suki lose some fear and walk with her to the dark double doors to the club room. Opening the doors, even slowly made the lit red candles about the room flicker, fighting to stay alive as Anna brought the scared girl in. Dark eyes looked up from the round table that was covered in black cloth and colorful food to the two who entered.

"Mari-senpai? Who is this?" The dark haired girl asked, not showing much emotion as she looked at the older girl to Suki who ducked behind Anna. "This is- Sorry I didn't get your name." the older girl turned to Suki who still looked a bit scared as she covered her exposed chest.

"Moriyama, Satsuki. Class 1-C." She said eyeing the girl who just stared at her, while Anna smiled and continued with introductions. "Ah. Well this is Reiko Kanazuki of Class 1-D, my club mate and mistress of curses and charms." Anna told her, confusing Satsuki who then paled in the candle light.

"Seems Moriyama-san has lost all her blood." Reiko announced in a rather matter board tone in her voice as she looked at the younger girl. "T-there's only one girl in the black magic club." Satsuki pointed at Reiko and then at Anna, who was still in her formless hoodie, with a shaking finger.

"I'm a recent addition to the club. No worries, I'm female, more then you and Rei-chan put together." Anna told her with a laugh, which confused Satsuki until the red hoodie came off and she offered it to the younger girl who only stared open mouth at the older girl as she saw Anna's figure reviled. The black tank top stretching across her womanly assets and baggy below them as the hem pooled around her older girl's wide hips and firm behind, down to the brown cargo pants that hugged her hips and thighs with ease and black boots she could barely see in the dark.

"Wear it so you don't catch a cold in your ruined uniform. We have a spare in here that we can loan you." Anna told the girl gently, Satsuki snapping out of it and taking the red jacket and putting it on. It was very warm and smelled like roosted cocoa and Vanilla beans; she let out a small sigh as the warm fabric embraced her, making her let out a soft hum as she relaxed.

"Would you like to join us for lunch Moriyama-san?" Anna asked as she motioned to the table what was set up for a luncheon, Reika not seeming to care but Anna could feel some fear and hope in the dark mistress.

"I don't want to intrude." Satsuki said suddenly, panic before Anna chuckled and gently guided her to a chair next to the class D girl, Satsuki remembered her parents warnings of associating with those of a lower class, that and Class D was usually where the children of Yakuza families where placed.

"Nonsense, have something to clam your nerves and I'll be right back with the spare uniform and the names of those who dared to harm a flower in Lord Beelzenef's domain." Anna added the last part for Reika, before leaving the girls to talk and possibly become friends, as she got the spare uniform form the storage room. Not before hearing the Class D girl ask the names of Satsuki's assailants so she could curse them.

 _ **To Be Continued in Part 2**_

* * *

Late in posting, it was going to be one big chapter but I had to cut it and make a part two. Next Chapter will be posted in late January or Early February, so until then enjoy.

Für Sie, meine Dame: For you, my Lady

Danke: Thanks


End file.
